Liona's Quest
by Knight of L-sama
Summary: [COMPLETE] Liona's back from her trip, but some things have been left unresolved... Please R&R!
1. Liona the Early Years

A/N: *Lets out a sigh of happiness*  Isn't Liona the cutest?

Slayers: Definitely!

A/N: I wonder what the quest for Mazolina is. . .

Lina: You're the writer, shouldn't you know?

A/N: Eh?  Well, okay. I know what it is. . . sort of.  I'm still doing this mainly on the wing you know.  That's part of the reason why I can update so quickly.

Zel: I foresee trouble on the horizon.

A/N: Most definitely-

Slayers: *Backs away slowly in slight fear*

A/N: It'd be trouble for anyone who goes on the sun.

Slayers: *Collective sweatdrops appear and sighs of relief are heard*

A/N (To herself): I'll still wind up causing trouble for you though. . .

Disclaimer: I don't own Slayers and I never will as long as I live.

**Liona's Quest: Dragon Cuisine for Mommy Dearest!**

                                       Chapter One: Liona the Early Years 

            As soon as Luna's shift was over on the day that Lina came back home, Luna demanded that she give Liona a medical check-up.  Not wanting to anger Luna, and wanting the best for Liona, Lina and Gourry complied with her wishes.  Luna sat Liona down on a covered table and began her procession.  Luna's "check-up" consisted of several degrees of examination such as a cavity check, breath check, eye check, dirt check, temperature check. . . the list went on and on.  In the end, this was Luna's evaluation.

            "Lina, Liona is in terrible care; do you ever watch her at /_all/_?  She almost has three cavities when she has a total of 13 teeth out of the usual 15.  Liona's hair is covered in a layer of dirt and dandruff, while her body temperature is 0.2 degrees higher than usual for her age.  Not only /that/ but. . . (Okay maybe I'm exaggerating just a tad, but you get the picture – Luna's a perfectionist and Liona has become her new 'project')"

            Let's just say, Luna found a lot that needed improvement in Liona's health care.  Before anyone could protest, Luna picked up Liona and hauled her upstairs to give her a thorough cleansing of both mind and spirit.  Just before she was out of hearing range, she told Lina to show Gourry where her practice arena was and start to make plans on what needed to be done with it.

            Lina led Gourry into the forest just on the outskirts of town and at about half a mile in, reached a clearing.  Gourry sweatdropped as he literally saw a large pile of rubble in the tree-locked clearing.  He could only ask, "Is /this/ supposed to be your training ground?"

            Lina proudly huffed as she started to lead Gourry closer, "Yup.  The walls were made of Orihalcon, but it didn't really matter since the last spell I cast here was a perfected Dragon Slave."

            Gourry kicked a small pebble of orihalcon and muttered, "Naturally."

            Lina thought she heard a hint of sarcasm in his voice, but shrugged it off.  "Now then…'What needs to be done' She says.  Well, I'd just about say collect 100 blocks of orihalcon, bring it here, and rebuild it completely.  What do you think, Gourry?  Oh wait, sorry, I asked the wrong question."

            "No, that's exactly what needs to be done.  That, and clear away the debris.  But Lina, I was just wondering. . . Don't your Dragon Slaves create craters?  Besides the debris, I don't see any damage to the environment."

            Lina scratched her head with a finger and chuckled slightly.  "When this was first built for me, Luna cast a protection spell around the dome just in case.  I guess it really was necessary, but you know, since this is orihalcon and I was only 12 when I cast this Dragon Slave, it's only natural that the level of destruction was lessened."

            "12?!?!  You cast the Dragon Slave when you were a kid?!"

            Lina's eye twitched slightly with remembered teasing, but answered, "No, that was when I /perfected/ it.  I first tried to cast it when I was 8.  Hehe.  That was precisely the reason why Luna wanted me to practice out here instead – I kind of blew up the school."

            While this had been happening, Zel was escorting Amelia back to Seyruun.  He normally wouldn't have done this, but he secretly wanted to make sure she was safe and busy before he went to plunge into Lina's underground library.  With Amelia delaying him, it took a while, but he returned two months later.  By asking a cook in the kitchen, he found that the cellar was a trapdoor in the pantry.  Zel hastily thanked him and headed for the pantry.  He easily found the cellar door and went down.  Looking around, he wondered where the secret entry was.  Before he got very far however, he heard Liona's childish voice from behind him.  "Whatcha doin' Zhelly-shan? (For the remainder of Liona's sentences, just imagine them with several childish slurs and an innocent tone in them)"

            He turned to see Liona sitting on one of the steps, elbows propped on knees, swinging her short legs back and forth over the step's ledge and an extremely happy look on her face.  Zel took a step towards her, bent down slightly and answered, "I want to find the library that your mother found when she was young."

            "Wh-----y?"

            "Because I think it's the closest thing to my cure that I've ever heard of."

            "Wh-----y?"

            "Why what?"

            "Wh-----y, are, yaaa here?"

            Zel groaned.  He thought to himself, "I think Liona received a bit too much of Gourry's genes. . ."

Outloud, he said, "Never mind that.  What are you doing here?"

            Liona answer indifferently, "Auntie -shan knowsh dat you're here – witout per-mi-shun.  She told me dat if I got you out o' her way, she'd make me and Mommy and Daddy a big fweast tchewnite."

            Zel raised an eyebrow.  Not only was he having a bit of a hard time understanding Liona's speech, but. . . what she apparently said. . . "Where /are/ your parents?  And what do you mean 'get out of her way'?"

            "Mommy, and Daddy, are helpin', da vi-wi-gers to rebwild, Mommy's, twaining djome sho I can pwactice, magick, lata.  Auntie-shan tchold me jat she goesh up an' down here conshtantly – an she doeshn't want anyone to boteh her unlessh, it'sch for, a wewwy good weason.  So ya wanna find Mommy's libwawy?"

            Zel nodded determinedly.

            Liona stood up.  "You're neva gonna find the entwance here.  Auntie-shan shealed it off a wong wong time ago becush de wall wit de entwance dat Mommy found is vewy fwagile and connects with de wallsh of all de udder fwoors.  In udder words, if jhis wall cowapses, je whole bwilding cowapses wit it – so Mommy and Auntie-shan djon't want it jamaged."

            Zel was obviously frustrated – with more than one thing.  "How do you know so much?"

"Auntie-shan and Mommy told me last week."

"You wouldn't happen to know how I /could/ get in, do you?"

            Liona nodded and half-turned as she beckoned Zel to follow her with a wave of her hand.  "Mommy showed me how yesdeday.  Come on, I'll show you."

            "Won't your parents worry about where you are?"

            "I've been shtaying wit Auntie-shan all day.  Dey won't worwy unless I show up wate for dinner at shix."

            With a shrug, Zel followed Liona.  Liona led Zel out of the cellar, out of the pantry, out of the kitchen, and just plain out of the building.  Then she walked around the front of the building to the alley to the right of the front door.  Besides a whole bunch of garbage cans there, the alley was pretty much empty – big, but empty.  Liona pointed to the garbage cans and looked up at Zel.  "Can ya move doze gabage cans over dare (points to the beginning of the alley)?  Pwetty pwease wit a chaiwy on chop?"

            Zel thought this was a queer request but did as she asked and levitated the c into the entrance way so that they were blocked in..

            Liona happily thanked him and ran to the end of the alley and stopped next to the restaurant's wall.  Zel watched her as she quickly began groping the wall with her little hands, apparently trying to find something.  By the time Zel stopped behind her, she had found it.  Liona quickly began looking for something under her shirt (^_^) and pulled out her medallion that she was currently wearing around her neck.  Zel noted that a protective gold-framed glass-panel casing had been put over the actual medallion.  He continued to watch as Liona pressed the medallion into a small imprint in the wall.  The glass panel of the medallion glowed black briefly before resuming its natural clear look.  Liona quickly took the medallion back out and told Zel to step back as she heeded her own advice.  Before long, the ground upon which Liona had previously been standing opened to reveal a pitch-black square hole.

            Happy as ever, Liona told Zel to "fo-whoa" her before jumping fearlessly into what seemed like a bottomless pit.  Sighing, Zel took the plunge as well, but not nearly as enthusiastically.  The tunnel was very straightforward and long.  Fortunately, at the end of the chute was a huge pile of large pillows to soften the blow.  When Zel landed, he found that Liona had already stepped off the pile and was looking at him in a completely innocent and excited way as she rocked back and forth on her heels with her hands behind her back.  Slowly Zel jumped off as well and looked around.  He was rather astounded at how many books there were just underneath Lina's home.

            At least 20 rows of bookshelves were lined up perfectly parted and neatly organized.  The surrounding walls were of stone and a desk could be seen on either side of him.  As Zel started to walk through the aisles, he fingered the binds of books as he looked at the neatly written titles.  Zelgadis was also surprised to find that every single book was in alphabetical order according to the titles and that every single book was initialed ~L.I.~.  He picked a random book out and looked at the cover.  He compared it to the one right next to it.  Below the title was the same magic insignia and the same author - ~L.I.~ Lina Inverse.  Zelgadis called over Liona and asked, "Liona, did you know that all of these books were written by your mother?"

            Liona blinked and cocked her head innocently.  She looked at a book eye level with her and smiled as she shook her head.  "Jeeze booksh weren't witten by Mommy.  Mommy's handwiting ish vewy messhy.  Jish handwiting ish vewy pwetty."  Liona put a hand on a bookbind and took a deep breath before she turned back to Zel and told him, "Jat nish lady – je one jat makesh me sweepy – she's the one who wote jeeze booksh."

            Zelgadis looked from the books to Liona.  "Wait- are you talking about that Kollina?  And how do you know that?"

            Liona plopped herself down on the cool gray marble floor.  She shook her head again and smiled as if she were in a blissful dream.  "I djon't know. . .I just. . . do."

            Shaking her head vigorously to rid herself of her dreamlike trance, Liona stood up again and told Zel one last thing.  "Oh yah.  Ya can't get in or out witout one of jeeze mejalli-ons.  Mommy, Auntie-shan, and me are de only ones who have dem whight now, sho you can only look dwew jeeze booksh when one of ush ish wit you.  Okay?  I'm gonna go ova dare to lie on de piwoes now.  If I fall asweep, pwease wake me e-de when ya wanna leave or ya can hear Auntie-shan or Mommy or Daddy callin me okay?  Whichever comes firsht.  Good wuck!"

            Zel had one last thing to ask, well, two things.  "Wait.  How can you hear them – we seem to be very far underground?  And how can we keep track of time down here?"

            Liona fished through her pockets until she took out what appeared to be a small golden sundial.  She put it on the ground next to Zel and told him, "Mommy gave dis to meh a while back.  I can't use it yet, but I hope I can shoon.  Ya cast a Lighting spell anywhere near it and it'll act like a wegular shundial and show what time it ish outshide.  I'll weave it wit you for now, but make shure to give it back befowe we go back okay?  Oh, Auntie-shan says dat if I want dinner I have to be at the res-tore-rant by sundown, so pwease be done for da day by den, okay?"

            Zel nodded and before he could stop himself answered back, "Okay."  After Liona left to play in the pillows, Zel tested the enchanted sundial and according to it, it was close to noon.  So he had about 6 hours to search.  He let the ball of Light rise and stay suspended in the air while he began his search.

            About 30 minutes later, Liona began to feel bored.  She fished through her pockets for something to do.  After pulling out twenty or so items, she finally found something worth doing.  Liona neatly put away the other things (just so she wouldn't have to later) and looked at the rolled up piece of parchment that she held in front of her.  She unrolled a little bit and squinted her eyes in an attempt to read the scrawled writing.  Taking hope, Liona rolled it back up, jumped off the pile, and went to find Zel.

            "Zelly!  (A stressmark appeared on Zel's head)"

            "What is it?"

            Liona had found Zel in the "C" Section, looking at a book titled "Chimeras Big and Small".  Liona held out the parchment and asked pleadingly while jumping up and down anxiously, "Can ya wead dish chew me?  Pwease?"

            Zel looked at the sundial and shrugged.  He took the parchment and as he opened it answered, "Since you've been a big help, I guess I don't mind trying.  Let's see here…"

            Zel sweatdropped at the illegibility of the writing before he realized that it seemed to be written in Runes-a language he had yet to decipher.  He glanced at Liona's medallion casing and thought a moment.  He asked her, "Are you allowed to take the casing off you medallion?"

            Liona shook her head.  "Both Mommy and Auntie-shan forbade me chew.  I wearned dat when dey agwee upon shomting, itch's unquesh-chin-ably cowwect.  Sho I can't.  Even if I could, I dunno how to- boat o' dem put a pwotectshun shpell on it."

            "I see.  Well, I'm sorry but, it looks like this was written in runes by Lina –"

            "Auntie-shan wrote it quickly."

            "-which means, most likely, that only she'd be able to read it to you.  Either that or someone who is used to her writing and/or knows how to read runes and has extremely good eyes – even better than mine."

            Liona shrugged after Zel gave it back to her.  "Ah well.  I washn't shupposhed to wead it anyway, eben ip I knew how.  I wash shupposhed chew give jis to my Mommy.  Sho um… Would jit be okay if we went up eawy today?  I wash told to give it to Mommy as shoon as I could but I forgot."

            Zel nodded and stood up to dust his pants off.  "Just as soon as I put back these books-"

            The words barely came out of his mouth when Liona's medallion glowed gold, sending a chain reaction to the books on the floor and levitating them back into their original places.  Once all the books were back, the golden aura on the books and the medallion ceased.  Both Zel and Liona looked questioningly at the medallion, but the medallion heeded no answers.  Finally, they decided to let it go and started back to the chute.  "De mosht obious way to get back," Liona recited from what Lina had told her," ish to shimply Way Wing up de chute.  I dunno how to, sho I'd be gwateful for some help.

            "Of course."  Zel picked up Liona and he flew them back to the surface.  Upon reaching the closed trapdoor, Liona's medallion glowed black and it opened before them.  After they got out, Zel replaced the garbage cans, Liona said goodbye and ran off to find her mom, and Zel decided to go inside and try another sample of coffee – a different one this time.

*_*_*_*_*

            Time passed rather "uneventfully" for the next few years.

  It seems, that Luna had chosen to make the feast a little "punishment" for Lina.  The appetizer was – would you believe it, Unshelled-Escargot (Basically cooked slugs) Soup.  Lina had turned green as soon as Luna had told her what it was, and she saw what she thought to be a slug eyeball looking up at her from the bowl.  For the main course, the special of the house turned out to be escargot in steak.  Lina turned blue with dread when she heard the sickening crunch of the escargot's shell crack under her quick knife.  Finally, after Luna had let out her eerie laugh, she insisted that she was done for the day and gave Lina a large jug of "juice" to drink so that at least /something/ went into her stomach.  As soon as she drank the first sip, a wave of déjà vu hit her.  It tasted so familiar and yet. . . Oh no.  She quickly pushed the jug away and excused herself from the table.  When Gourry asked what was wrong with her, Luna simply smiled and answered that she just took a sip of a drink mixed with a special powder that made the substance it was mixed in with, do the opposite effect.  In other words, instead of keeping down her lunch, it forced her to, well, throw it back up and leave her mouth as dry as a bone.  Some people may not think that the dinner was all that horrible, but to Lina, it was.

            Back to Liona.  Around 3 and a half, she showed remarkable intellectual signs.  She learned how to cast the Lighting and Sleeping spells, could pronounce almost everyone's names (even though she still called them by nicknames named after food), and was able to almost legibly write her name.  Thus, she was enrolled in the rebuilt school to learn the basics and necessities in the following subjects: Reading, Writing, Arithmetic, Geography, History, and an elective course on learning the magic of his/her choice.  Since Lina, Luna, and even Zel and Gourry (slightly forced) offered to help, she decided to take on Shaminism.  Not because she particularly admired Zel or anything, but Shaminism and several different types of "cool" magic, including Fire-based spells.  After careful coaxing, she also learned various spells from the other types of magic such as Recovery and Dragon Slave (-_- Oh no). But as any other learner, she, too, had her problems.

            One day when she was still about 4 or so, Lina and Gourry went with her to the rebuilt dome to train.  Once inside, Lina told Gourry to stand at one side of the dome while they stepped about 20 feet away (it's a big dome).  Lina had already taught Liona the incantaion, but now she just had to practice…

            "Alright, ready Liona-chan?  Whenever you're ready, try to launch a fireball at Daddy, okay?"

            Liona was genuinely concerned.  "Won't it hurt him?"

            Lina laughed and patted her daughter's shoulder as she assured her, "Don't worry, he can handle it."

            Grimacing, Liona hesitated before she saw the encouraging looks from her parents (Okay, so Gourry was just confused because nobody told him why /he/ was there even though he didn't know any magic. . .).  She took a deep breath and closed her eyes while she chanted the short spell.  Let's just say, her deformed speech garbled up the spell. . . "Fwirebwall!"

            The effect wasn't what they expected it to be.  Twin /wires/ came from Liona's hand, and apparently ignited in flames and started to "brawl".  Lina had to laugh at this, Gourry was still confused, and Liona seemed to be exhausted and hopeless.  After putting out the fire with an Aqua Create, Lina comforted Liona and told her what she did wrong and how to fix it.  It seemed to take a long time, but finally, Liona learned how to say the spell without her childish slurring, but the target was now asleep and snoring.  Lina smirked and challenged Liona to throw a fireball at him to wake him up.  Concentrating hard, Liona did just that.  Of course, her fireball was significantly smaller than Lina's usual ones, but that was to be expected.

Due to a tendency to catch on very quickly (after learning how to not slur), opposite of her father, Liona "graduated" from school with flying colors a month before her 8th birthday.  (I know, way too quick, right?  Just stay with me here)

            Lina and Gourry wanted to throw a party to celebrate Liona's birthday and her graduation.  Luna didn't object to this idea, so she sent instant invitations to everyone who knew Liona.  As soon as they sent their replies back, Luna took note on how many could make it.  A month later, the party took place, and it was a joyous occasion with food, presents, guests, and more food.  Even Xellos came, which ticked off Filia greatly, but as he obviously did not enjoy joyous occasions greatly, he soon left.  Before he left however, he did what he came to do.  Xellos told Liona that both him and his mistress gave Liona their congrats, and handed her a thin, long black box tied with a violet bow and ribbon.  With that, he teleported away.  Staring blankly at the gift, Liona seemed to be wondering what to do.  Suddenly remembering her manners she looked up to say 'thank you' but Xellos was no longer there.  With a shrug, Liona tore away the ribbon and slowly opened the box.  Out of protective curiosity, Lina and Gourry leaned forward to see what Xellos, a high-level mazoku, had given her.

            In the box, on top of black tissue paper, was a black whip (with a swirl of purple) – at least, the handle of one.  The actual whip was nowhere to be seen.  The room was silent for a long time.  Finally, Gourry asked, "What is it?"

            Lina bonked him on the head out of habit.  "It seems to be the handle of a whip, but where's the actual whip?"

            This whole time, Liona was staring blankly at the whip.  She slowly picked it out of the box to get a better look.  More silence and more staring occurred.  Finally, something clicked in the back of Liona's memory and she slowly tilted the whip so that she was looking at the end of the handle (the opposite side of where the whip would be).  Liona suddenly exclaimed at what she found.  Lina and Gourry started and came forward quickly to see what surprised her so.  They too, were surprised.  In the center of the octagonal end, was, in golden engraving, an intricate picture of a dragon, behind the initials, "~L.I.~"

            Filia wondered aloud, "Is that what I think it is?"

            Luna murmured in a low tone that everyone caught, "It appears to be a picture of a golden dragon behind the initials 'L.I'  I believe I've seen that insignia somewhere, though."

            Zel immediately stated, "The library.  All the books are signed like that – well, without the dragon part."

            Sylphiel asked, "What does it stand for?"

            Liona suddenly spoke.  "I remember this.  Ko-Kollina gave me this when I was really young and was visiting Xellos and his mistress.  I remember. . . 'L.I.' Stands for 'Lina Inverse'."

            Lina immediately said, "I never owned a whip like that-"

            Liona shook her head.  She slowly continued, as if her mind was whirling to bring back all of her oldest memories (which is pretty much true).  "Kollina-san told me that her previous name was Lina Inverse, before her new mistress changed it.  I remember. . .  I know how to use this whip. . . She taught me. . . I was really slow, but she took the time to teach me. . ."

            Gourry asked, kindly as ever, "Well, how /do/ you use it?"

            Liona breathed three silent words, but the spell initiated.  "Light come forth."

            A blue light in the form of a whip, suddenly appeared from the tip of the handle.  It lay suspended in air, as if waiting for a command from its master.  Liona eyed the last present on the table, about 12 feet away.  Goal in mind, Liona carefully slung her arm with the whip back, and with deft speed and accuracy launched it forward like an experienced fishermen throwing the line into the water.  The tip of the whip neatly wrapped around the sides of the box, and with another tug back, Liona succeeded in making the present land in front of her.  All were speechless at this performance.  Nothing was said as Liona retracted the whip and clipped it to her belt.  The party started again when Liona opened the present, revealed to be Filia's, and seemed ecstatic to find that she had been given a beautiful pink-flowery tea set.  After thanking Filia, she greedily asked if they could eat.  Everyone laughed and was merry once more as the feasting began.

            Not long afterwards, it happened.  Liona was playing with her friends on the bustling street in front of the restaurant.  Everyone in town, by then, knew who she was, and didn't dare to hurt or be mean to her whatsoever, for fear of the consequences.  Liona and her small group of close friends, were currently doing a classical game of dodgeball, which is to say, they went back and forth trying to hit each other with a ball that was ignited with a fireball.  No worries, nobody got seriously hurt in this game since all the players knew Aqua Create and Recovery, if need be.

            It was late afternoon when their game was suddenly interrupted by a loud shout of "Help! Run away horse!"  Not a minute had passed before said horse came into view and was galloping at top speed toward them.  Using her abnormally heightened senses, Liona saw what was causing the trouble for the horse, and while everybody else ran either inside a building or to the far sides, in order to save their hides from being stampeded, Liona fearlessly ran and stopped right in the horse's path, her arms outstretched on either side of her.  The horse saw her, of course, but was going to fast to really stop.  It hit Liona dead on, sending her flying into the sky, but with remarkable accuracy, Liona landed on the horse's back several yards ahead, the horse still galloping at full speed.  Minds working quickly, her group of friends hurriedly decided to split up – two to fly after Liona and the horse, the other two to inform Luna and Liona's parents.  As soon as the word had spread, panic had risen among those who knew Liona the most.

            Meanwhile, Liona winced with the gnawing pain she felt in her lower ribs, but she forced herself to sit up on the saddle, and reached into the thin bag on the left side of the saddle.  Carefully, she pulled out a glowing golden egg, that looked bigger than an ostriches, and held it in front of her.  The horse, now that the source of the pain was off of it, came to an abrupt stop – that and that he was at a racing river's bank.  Of course, this sent Liona hurling into the river – straight for a waterfall.  She saw two of her friends flying towards her, trying to get her, but the river was too strong and too fast – she went over the watery ledge.

            Clutching the egg firmly in her grasp, Liona braced herself as she went down.  Though, she probably wasn't expecting what did meet her at the end – A large, semi-pointed rock, that seemed to break her back before she slid into the cool lake.  By this time, she was knocked out, so she simply let the water take her deeper, and deeper. . . That was when Luna, Lina, and Gourry arrived.  Having seen Liona's descent, Gourry beat the others to diving in to save her.  The sisters could only wait breathlessly until Gourry resurfaced with an unconscious and bleeding Liona.  As soon as she was on the shore, Luna healed her.  Even though she cast a resurrection spell, and her wounds were healed, she didn't' open her eyes.  Luna felt for her heartbeat, and took a sharp intake of breath when she didn't feel one.  When she shook her head, informing Lina and Gourry, and Liona's friends that she was gone.  They were all obviously saddened.  Liona was the life of the usually dull town (Luna scared away any potential villains, and punished any who dared to come immediately).  Lina, bent down next to Liona's form, and held her on her lap.  The medallion that Liona never took off, was now lying on top of her motionless chest, cold and dormant.  Lina bent her head over Liona, and tears started to fall.  One lone tear landed on the medallion, triggering something from within.

            The medallion case started to glow gold, then red, then blue, then white, and finally gold.  They watched captivated as the gold aura surrounded Liona's form and allowed her to slowly levitate into the air.  In a burst of golden energy, a feeling of warmth touched the hearts of all those present.  Liona slowly descended back to Lina and the golden aura vanished.  Just before it did, however, Lina could have sworn that she heard Kollina's voice echo inside her mind, "Let the curse begin.  1%"

            Lina glanced at Luna, and she nodded – she had heard it too.  Slowly, Liona began to open her eyes.  The spectators were breathless with hope as her eyes opened, completely, she blinked a few times, and smiled wanly.  She put a childish hand on Lina's face, and wiped away some of the tears on a cheek.  "Why are you crying, Mommy?  Did something happen?"  Lina smiled a large smile of relief and tightly hugged her magically revived daughter.  She whispered hoarsely into her ear, "Idiot.  Don't you ever scare me like that again.  We almost lost you today."

            Liona hugged back with a soft smile before her eyes suddenly snapped wide open, and she pushed away frantically.  Lina released her but quickly asked, "What's wrong?"

            Now Liona was closed to tears.  "The egg.  My egg.  Did you get it?"

            Gourry asked for everyone, "What egg?"

            Liona quickly said, "The golden egg!  The one that made the horse run off!  It's a hazard to regular animals without protection!  But I gotta get that egg!"

            Before anyone could stop her, Liona hurriedly got up and dived back into the water.  Grimacing with regret and recently recovered heartache, Lina rushed to follow her.  She quickly cast a Ray Wing and descended into the water in the bubble.  She quickly found that Liona was on the bottom, frantically searching as if she had lost one of her best friends.  Lina wordlessly put the bubble around her as well, and scolded her.  But Liona wasn't listening because although she was grateful for the air and the fact that her mom came down for her, it was then that she spotted the egg amongst a large clump of seaweed, still intact.  She pointed at it with anxiety, hurriedly begging her mom to bring them over there.  While she did as she was asked, Lina had to ask why.  The answer was probably not the one she was expecting.

            "That's the egg of a White/Dimos Dragon – can't you tell?  Something hot is protecting it right now, but I don't know how long it'll last.  Please hurry!"

            Seeing her daughter's anxiousness, Lina went as fast as she could, but it was still relatively slow to an extent.  Finally, they reached the kelp and Liona carefully but her hands through the barrier, freed the egg, and took it back with her into the shielded bubble.  Lina wordlessly started going to the surface, as Liona seemed completely gratified by saving the egg.  She smiled and shook her head in amazement of her daughter, but took it as a trait from Gourry.  Little did she know, Liona would be showing an even bigger and worse trait then Gourry's. . . to an extent.  When they reached the surface, everybody exclaimed with joy and hugged her at all the same time.  Liona covered the egg with her arms, but smiled back at everybody.

            You see, after that, it began.  First and foremost, she didn't remember a single command for longer than five minutes.  At that point, she'd alter to her liking.  For example, if Lina told her to practice magic, Liona would take about five minutes normally to get to the dome, her eyes briefly became vacant, and then she would turn to do something like practice fishing at a nearby river.  If Luna told her to run fifty laps around the nearest orchard, she'd run about 2 laps in the five minutes, and then eat 48 grapes off the trees.  Lina noticed this one day, but Liona didn't even realize that she was doing it.

            Second, every single night, she demanded that someone tell her a story, be it from memory, or a book, she didn't care as long as she heard it.  About 15 minutes into any story, she would fall asleep, but if the story teller left before finishing the story, she'd wake up furiously and whine until they came back and finished it.  She seemed to show a remarkable skill of memorizing every detail of a story that someone told her, even if she didn't remember commands.

            Third, by the time Liona was ten, Lina realized that she hadn't grown a single millimeter since the accident.  But, when she told Luna, she worked it to her advantage – she had Liona dress up as a waitress and take the tips from customers, and on some days even had her take the smaller orders to the customers.  However, while Luna saw that this plan worked extremely well, she didn't figure in that Liona had become a conniving little sneak when it came to money, food, or magic.  Sure, she used her adorable cuteness to get extra tips, but she only gave Luna less than half of it every time.  It may have been related to partly what she said to get the money. . .

            Skipping in an adorable fashion, Liona would stop at the designated table and put down the drinks, well, tried to since her nose was level with the table surface.  The customers usually had to help her.  After thanking them, Liona would put the tray behind her back with both of her hands and start to rock back and forth on her heels.  Looking up at them with pleadingly innocent cerulean eyes, she would ask, "Kindly sirs (or ma'am if it was a lady), would you be so ever kind to help a poor little girl like me raise a little money for my ma?"

            When they asked if anything was wrong with her mother, she would resolutely nod her head and without letting her eyes off of the customers would say, "Mommy's dying from a terrible disease.  I don't know how much longer she'll last, but the money I'm gathering will go to buying her something that'll surely ease her dyin' heart.  Can't ya help me at all?  Pwetty pwease with a cherry on top?"

            It was obviously a lie, unless you counted Lina's greediness or abnormal hunger as a disease, but it got them almost every time.  Usually, the nice people that she targeted, gave in and gave her a little bit of change.  Some of the richer people gave her gold coins, while those with cold hearts turned away from the charity request.  But no matter what, Liona was always terribly cute and polite, unless you deemed some of her actions, a little on the not polite side.

            One day when she was nearing fourteen years of age, she was on a break and plopped down next to Zelgadis, who was having his fifth cup of coffee after searching fruitlessly in the library.  Swinging her legs back and forth while her small fingers were wrapped around the edge of the seat, she sat and smiled at Zel with an unnerving stare.  Eyebrow twitching, he asked, "Am I that freakish to you?"

            Liona suddenly stopped waving her legs, and her smile disappeared.  After a short moment, she murmured, "Don't move."  Slowly, Zel watched as she unhooked her whip and aimed the potential whip at his head.  Before he could protest, she whispered, "Light come forth," and the whip hit something mere inches above Zel's scalp.  Carefully, she severely shortened the whip so that it was barely larger than a shard of ice.  She stood up and maneuvered it carefully to burn and disintegrate what her whip had just hit.  After they both heard a sickening sizzle, Liona retracted her whip completely and sat down, resuming her happy aura.  Zel sweat and asked, "What did you just do?"

            Eyes closed in happy bliss, Liona murmured in reply, "Hm?  Oh, there was a giant spider crawling down from the ceiling.  I got it just before it landed in your hair, but it landed there anyway, so I burned it."

            Zel could only nod in reply.

            Two more years past without significant events.  Liona continued to perfect her skills, and stayed the exact same height.  Her egg had long since hatched, to reveal a pure white dragon baby.  Liona insisted on raising it herself, and that's exactly what she did.  Now, her white dragon friend, that she had named Angelina (what are the chances?), since she looked like an angel descended from "heaven", but called her Ange for short, could take on the form of a human child with flowing white robes and silvery-white hair, without hesitation.  She was Liona's best friend in the whole world and went wherever she went.

            Sometime after Liona's sweet 16 birthday party/banquet, Lina really came down with something.  She was bedridden with fever and fatigue, just when Luna was on a long-term errand as the Knight of Cepheid.  During one of her daily visits to see if her mother was any better, Liona caught four strained words come out of Lina's mouth while she dreamed, "Must – have – Dra-gon Cuisine."

            Liona softly contemplated these words.  She remembered a tale that her mother had told her a while back, when her friends and her helped a widowed and childless cook slay a lake dragon only to find that it would take much too long to cook before they could eat the cuisine.  Mind set on a goal, Liona rushed to her room and began gathering things that she would need for her journey.  Then, when nobody was watching her, she took one last lingering look at her mom, kissed her cheek, left a note on the bedside, and ran down the steps, out of the restaurant, and into the forest with Ange in tow.  Zelgadis saw her go, and decided to tell Gourry.  Once Gourry was alerted, they both went up to Lina's room and saw a small piece of parchment left on the side table.  Zel picked it up and read it aloud, "Gone to get Mommy some Dragon Cuisine.  Be back ASAP ~ Liona Inverse"

            It took a long while before Gourry's mind clicked, but click it did.  "Liona-chan – ran away?"

            Zelgadis muttered, "That's what it seems like."

            Gourry slowly brushed Lina's bangs away from her face.  Her fever hadn't gone down at all, and half the time she was asleep and breathing laboriously.  This was one of the moments that Lina woke up briefly.  She slowly opened her eyes wearily and told them in between coughs, "Don't' worry about me.  *Cough cough* Bring back Liona-chan.  Tell her *Cough* I don't need the Dragon Cuisine- I'd rather that *cough*she be with me."

            That was all she said before she fainted into a deep sleep again.  Gourry sighed as he stroked Lina's face.  After a moment or two of silence, he turned to face Zelgadis.  "Zel, would you do us a favor and bring Liona back?  I want to stay here with Lina, to make sure she's okay.  Besides, I've seen her when she's with you; it's the happiest times she ever has besides when there's food or money in front of her or she just learned a new spell."

            Zel saw the genuine look of torn pain in Gourry's eyes, between going after his only daughter or taking care of his only wife, both having been taken away by "death" at least on one occasion.  Zel solemnly nodded in agreement.  "Agreed, but how am I supposed to find her?  She really is a fast runner you know.  Not to mention she has a horrible sense of direction.  She could be anywhere by now."

            Gourry took off the medallion necklace that he had received from Luna soon after Liona's accident.  "Take this.  If you swing it and say, 'Find the black mate of thee' it'll direct you to where Liona's medallion is.  She never takes it off, so when you find the medallion, you'll find her.

            Zel nodded and after taking the medallion, set off to find Liona.

A/N: Whew.  Muchachos longos chapter.  Much longer than I expected.  Liona begins a quest for Dragon Cuisine, but will Zel be able to stop her before she get herself in trouble?  Review and wait to see!


	2. Catch Me If You Can

A/N: Wow.  Two whole reviews!  Thanks much!

Zel: *Scoffs* That's it?  I guess this fic really isn't all that popular, huh?

A/N: Hey watch it.  I ended the chapter with you and I'll start the chapter with you too.

Zel: *Grimaces and backs away*

A/N: *Sighs happily* Anyways, I'm just glad /somebody's/ reading my work.  As long as I know that, I'll finish this story.  Please Read, Savor, and Enjoy!

P.S. About Angelina and Filia's reaction to the Dragon Cuisine bit…

Angelina & Filia: As long as she doesn't try to slay and cook and eat me, I'm just fine with it.  Besides, any dragon that is foolish enough to get caught by a /chef/ with a knife, is too foolish to survive anyway.

P.P.S. Don't worry, Lina won't die. . . *Sigh* Not for a very long time that exceeds my writing days…so don't worry.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that isn't mine to own.

Catch Me If You Can

            Zel stopped at the edge of town, facing the forest where he had seen the two adolescents run off to.  He experimentally held out the medallion and chanted what Gourry had told him, half expecting it not to work.  Well, /something/ happened, but whether or not it was doing what it was intended to do was a momentary mystery.  The sapphire jewel in the center of the medallion started to glow as it levitated itself level with Zel's hand, and tugged him towards the forest.  With nothing much to lose, Zel quickly traveled in the direction that the medallion tugged him.

            Meanwhile, about two or three miles ahead of Zel, Liona stopped in her tracks with Angelina not far behind.  She had stopped because she felt her medallion glow warmly.  Liona took it out and looked at it.  Liona cursed very mildly when she found that the middle was glowing the same luminescent blue shade as the one Zel was carrying.  Angelina reprimanded her on cursing, but asked, "Liona-chan?  What's wrong?"

            "They're looking for me – with Daddy's medallion.  Shh."

            Liona glanced around nervously and upon finding what she was looking for, grabbed hold of Angelina's wrist and jumped behind a bush.  She motioned for them to be quieter than mice.  Angelina wordlessly nodded and waited to see what Liona didn't want to be found by.  Not ten minutes later, Zel came into view, medallion still pointing the way.  Liona held her medallion between both hands and wished as hard as she could that whoever was looking for her didn't find her.  The medallion's sapphire glow suddenly vanished, on both ends.  Liona could hear Zel curse under his breath, as he looked at the medallion in frustrated mystification.  With a sigh, Zel assumed that since it stopped glowing, Liona must be nearby.  So, to Liona's horror, she listened as Zel started to search through the bushes.  Still grasping her prized medallion, Liona sincerely hoped that something, anything would let them reach the next town without detection.

            The medallion glowed black briefly before glowing a familiar blue.  Zel saw this as well and looked at the medallion as it pointed him west of where he was – away from Liona, Zephilia, or the next town.  After he was out of earshot, Liona exhaled deeply.

            Angelina couldn't help but ask, "Liona-chan, why didn't want to be found?"

            Liona leaned back against a nearby tree trunk and looked at her with big, cerulean-blue eyes.  "Can you keep a secret?"

            Angelina leaned forward good-naturedly and answered, "Of course.  If you can keep a secret, I can too.  After all, you raised me, ne?"

            Liona smiled wanly and started to explain.  "Well, you see, I just plain wanted to get out of town.  You know, out of adult supervision, to have my own adventures, out of childish punishments from my parents and Auntie . . . I love them and everything but L-sama they're annoyingly overprotective."

            Angelina smiled gently and replied, "Well, you can't really blame them now can you?  I mean, you've come back to life what was it – three times already, and you look half your age."

            Liona huffed and crossed her arms across her chest.  "None of that was my fault."

            Angelina continued to smile and continue gently.  "Of course it wasn't, but I think you have to try to see it from their view.  Liona-chan, you may not realize this, but you're the only daughter of the infamous Lina Inverse and Gourry Gabriev, and the only niece to the Knight of Ceipheed.  Could you really /not/ expect them to want to love and protect you as much as humanly possible?"

            "Still…."

            Angelina watched Liona in the calm silence for a bit before asking softly, "What do you plan to do now?"

            With a resolute look, Liona stood up.  "I'm going to do exactly what I said I'd do.  I'm going to get Mommy a full-course Dragon Cuisine!"

            Angelina stood up as well.  She smiled reassuringly.  "Anything you do, I'll be there to support you, and anywhere you go, I'll be right by your side."

            Liona smiled happily and took Angelina's hand as they walked out of the bushes.  "Thanks Ange-chan!  Come on – let's go!"

            As it was noon when they ran away, the sun was setting when they reached the next town.  Angelina suggested staying somewhere for the night and looking for information the next day.  When Liona wondered why they would need information, Angelina asked if she knew what the only town that served Dragon cuisine was.  When she shook her head, 'no', it took a long pause of thinking before realizing that Angelina was right.  Thus, she agreed and they found a comfortable little in to stay at.

            Liona went on her tippy-toes to put her elbows on the front desk as she asked in her cutest voice possible, "Mister, could we please have a room for the night?  Pretty please with a Zephilian grape on top? (She always preferred those as to the supposed 'cherries')"

            The old man behind the desk chuckled lightly and asked as he looked around, "Where are your parents little girl?"

            One thing that I may want to point out about Liona is that even though she knew very well that she was in a child's form, no older than eight, and her mother always hated people referring to her as 'little girl', Liona wasn't like that.  In fact, she worked it to her advantage

            In the same cute voice, Liona lied through her teeth.  "Mommy and Daddy are coming later, but they told us to get a room ahead of them and go to sleep because they'd be out late."

            The old man asked, "I suppose that's alright.  Did your Mother or Father say what kind of room they wanted to rent for the night?"

            Liona looked at Angelina with an innocent look on the verge of being confused.  She asked her, "Do you think one bed will do it?"

            Angelina had long since caught onto Liona's plan and answered back, "I think two rooms with a bed in each one will fit better.  Remember?  Mommy and Daddy told you that they wanted a room for themselves. (Wink Wink ^_^)"

            Liona nodded in understanding and turned to the innkeeper.  "Yeah, now I remember.  Can we please have two rooms for the night?  Mommy doesn't trust us with the money, so she said she'd pay with breakfast in the morning."

            Liona leaned forward a little and whispered, "Mommy and Daddy have really big appetites, which means they eat big meals, especially in the mornings."

            The innkeeper sighed and gave in.  "Alright.  How can I recognize your parents?"

            Liona said offhandedly as she accepted the room key that the innkeeper offered, "Oh, they're a really obvious bunch to spot.  They'll most like be walkin' around all funny and everything, Ange-chan, what was that word that Auntie used?  Oh yeah – They'll most likely be 'drunk' whatever that means…  Anywayz, thanks for the key, mister!"

            Liona started to run up the steps.  Angelina bowed politely before running after her.  The innkeeper smiled and watched them before shaking his head and preparing to meet his next customers.

            Once they were well out of earshot of the innkeeper, Liona sprang and jumped onto their bed in a fit of giggles.  Angelina was more composed as she sat down on a chair next to the bed (she's a dragon – what do you expect, even at a young age?).  After a few springs, Liona plumped down at the edge of the bed and asked happily, "You think we can get away with no payment for the night?"

            Angelina sighed.  She murmured barely loud enough for Liona to hear, "In my heart I know it's wrong, but then again, since we don't have any money, it'd actually be really nice if we could.  As long as some drunk pair comes in and asks for a room, I think we just may pull it off."

            Liona grinned happily as she swung her legs back and forth repeatedly.  "Which side of the bed do you want?"

            Angelina smiled and said, "I've been brought up to show courtesy, so you can choose."

            Liona winked and responded, "Me, too, but since we won't get anywhere that way, I'll take the right side, 'k?"

            Angelina shrugged.  "Fine by me."

            The two girls changed into the given inn pajamas (how they found ones their size is a bit beyond me…), got ready for bed, and went to sleep.

            The next morning, just before anyone had woken up, Liona and Angelina dressed again and sneaked outside.  After walking to the almost deserted town square, they took a seat on the edge of a large wishing fountain.  As Liona rummaged through her cape for something, Angelina asked her, "You know, I've been thinking.  If we don't have any money, how do you expect to even buy the dragon cuisine, let alone the take-out charges or the expenses for this trip?"

            Liona smiled as she looked up from setting up a little tea set.  "Whoever said I didn't have any money?  I have more than enough for the Dragon cuisine saved from my 'waitressing' tips and I don't mind doing little jobs for townspeople on the way.  After all, the majority of the world doesn't even know either of us exist - until they see us, right?  It's not like we have a reputation or anything."

            Angelina had to smile at that.  She helped Liona prepare the tea and toasted each other before drinking their small pre-breakfast.  By the time they were done, a restaurant had opened.  After packing up their stuff, they headed over to it.

            Liona skipped a little, a constant childish smile playing on her face.  After going inside, Liona found the "ordering" desk (or whatever its called) and called the hostess' attention down to herself.  The hostess looked up and smiled down at her (this was a very nice town…).  The hostess asked, "Aren't you two up early.  Are you alone?"

            Liona nodded.  "We were wondering if we could help out for the day in exchange for three free meals.  At my old town, some of the customers would give us tips. . . So would it be alright?"

            The hostess looked at them with a queer glance.  "Aren't you two a bit young to be working?"

            Liona beamed brightly, "Auntie always says that you're never too young to work – only too young to keep the money you earn."

            The hostess laughed as she stood up.  "Your Aunt must be a very successful business woman.  You'll have to see the manager if you want to work here; follow me."

            The girl led that in a back hallway, knocked on a door that had a sign reading, "Manager," gained entry, and took them inside.

             Behind a desk was a typical-looking kind but slightly obese businessman.  The man looked up and inquired, "Tonya?  What is it?  Who are these two girls?"

            Liona piped up.  "I'm Liona.  This is my friend Angelina.  We want to work here for the day for three free meals.  We also promise that if we get any tips, we'll give them to you. ^_^"

            The man smiled as he answered, "Now what kind of businessman would I be if I turned down such an endearing offer?  I'd greatly appreciate the extra help.  What can you two do?"

            Liona smiled exuberantly as she answered, "My auntie says I'm really good at waitressing."

            Angelina softly smiled, bowed slightly, and replied, "I don't mind doing the dishes or helping Liona-chan serve food."

            The manager nodded.  He directed Tonya, "Tonya, take these two girls to the kitchens and get them their breakfast before setting them to work.  I expect you two to earn your food, so work hard!"

            They both bowed and said, "Yes, sir!" before going out a little ahead of Tonya.

            In the kitchens, Liona and Angelina shared a moderate breakfast.  I know what you're thinking – Lina and Gourry's daughter eating a 'moderate' breakfast?  But Luna influenced Liona much more than she had influenced Lina (which is saying a lot), so Liona learned that at the thought of free food, "You take whatever you can get because anything is better than nothing at all."

            So after breakfast, they both wore cute little aprons and hats (along with the outfit that went with them) and Liona set to work on the first customer.  Using her cuteness and ever so slight manipulative nature that had stuck since the age of two, Liona managed to ring up a total of 7 gold pieces and 38 Silvers.  Angelina earned a meager 3 Gold pieces and 29 Silvers, but she was just as satisfied as Liona.  At the end of the day, they gave a little less than 2/5 of their tips to the restaurant.  Something that Lina had taught her daughter was that, to quote, "If someone is so lax in their senses that they lose money and if find its way to you, they probably would have lost it sooner or later anyway."  After their dinner, the young duo were on their way once more, earnings set safely in Liona's cape.

            That night, Liona and Angelina conned a different inn out of a free room (at least for them) and stayed up in bed sharing their finds during the day.  Liona was the first to find someone who even knew of the Dragon Cuisine, but Angelina was the one who discovered where it was and how much it cost – a sound 1500 gold pieces for half a course, 3000 for a full-course meal.  Liona went to sleep that night sincerely hoping that her connection with Lina Inverse would get her a /very/ big discount.

            Meanwhile, Zelgadis had decided to stop at the same town for a cup of coffee and some rest before starting his search again.  The next day, the same day that the two had been at "work", Zel was approaching the restaurant before the medallion tugged him in the other direction.  He was starting to get suspicious of the whole thing. . .

            Back in Zephilia, things had pretty much stayed the same; Lina was still sick, Gourry still taking care of her, the villagers going about their normal business, and Luna nowhere to be seen.  Lina /was/ getting better though.  As she lay awake one night, she wondered if Liona and her friend were still alright, even if it had only been a day and a half.  She momentarily prayed that L-sama would protect her, before falling asleep.

            While this had all been happening, L-sama let a small smile grace her face before she spoke.  "Mazolina – the time has come.  Liona is away from her parents' protection.  Make sure she isn't suspicious of you, or better yet, don't show yourself until you absolutely have to.  Remember, your goal is to make sure two new Mazoku lords replace the old ones.  Use any means necessary, but don't kill yourself over it."

            Mazolina bowed.  "Yes, Okaa-sama."  The faithful servant teleported from the Sea of Chaos to the Slayers plane.

            She surveyed the world below her before deciding to choose her old home as her base of operations.  Yes, in the Desert of Destruction, nobody would detect her.

A/N: So…. How is it?

Amelia: Why aren't I in this fic!  It's unjust to leave the princess of Saillune out of such dire matters!

A/N: *Sweatdrop* Not in my story it isn't.  So you want to be in this story?

Amelia: Um…Yes?

A/N: No need to waver!  You'll be in the next chappie k?

Amelia: YES! Justice is SERVED!

A/N: Whatever.  Please review! ^_^


	3. Melody of the Moon

A/N: One review.  Ah well.  I'm sure there will be more in the near future. (Must stay optimistic! ^_^)

Hmm…Yes, I suppose you /could/ call Liona a con artist, huh?  It's probably the result of a mixture of Xellos' and Lina's influence.  She's a very influenced girl. ^_^  About Angelina…Well, maybe you missed this part, but Liona "raised" Angelina herself, so… even if she /is/ a dragon, who is /she/ to stop her from doing anything that may have a good effect in the long run?  Well, to put it simply, Angelina's conscious isn't as righteous as it could be when it comes to stopping Liona from doing what she wants. . . Also, Liona was raised to be "good" so it's natural that she pass that "character trait" to Angelina, no?

I prefer not to comment anymore about the Dragon Cuisine thing… ^.~

Disclaimer: I do not own Slayers or anything else that isn't mine to own.

*Melody of the Moon*

            All of the remaining high-level mazoku briefly stopped what they were doing at the moment to look up in surprise.  They had all felt an immense surge of power when it had suddenly came to attention, but its departure had been just as sudden as its arrival.  Most of the mazoku convinced themselves that it was just their imagination, and continued to go about their business.  Zelas and Xellos, however, couldn't help but be curious.  In the end, they decided to wait for something else of significance to happen before anything was to be done about it.

            Liona skipped merrily down the forest path, Angelina following her with ease.  Liona giggled with glee at the memory of a recent encounter they had with a group of bandits.

            The two girls were minding their own business, walking along the same forest path, when Liona abruptly stopped dead in her tracks, making Angelina stop as well.  Liona felt the hairs on her back and neck rise with apprehension of what was to come.  Upon seeing her reaction, Angelina knew what it was that made her friend stop.  Bandits.

            Liona was never one to "associate" well with bandits in any way.  In her childhood, if anyone so much as said the word, "bandit", she'd bawl at the top of her lungs, only stopping when put under a sleeping spell.  It was even worse when she actually saw one – she'd literally have a lapse of psychotic craziness.  As soon as Luna had learned of this "pet peeve", she immediately went about trying to rid Liona of it.  After all, it would do no good for the descendant of such a prestigious family to be afraid of bandits.  Truth be told, deep inside, Liona knew that she wasn't afraid of bandits whatsoever; she just hated the annoyingly nasty energy stench that they so often gave off.  With Luna to "help", Liona had managed to "suppress" her hatred for them to a level-headed degree – to a point.

            Liona's eyes darted left and right.  She didn't know how or why, but she could feel them starting to circle around the two young girls.  Ten, no, more like fifteen bandits total.  If she had been there, Lina would have smirked.  Fifteen bandits to take out two "little" girls?  Either they must be really weak, or they already know who they're dealing with.

            As the bandits came out of hiding and visibly surrounded them in a lax circle, it soon became evident that it was more out of the former than the latter.

One of the bandits swung a jagged sword backwards to rest on his shoulder as he smirked in a condescending and cocky way.  He took a few steps forward and Liona involuntarily took a step back.  The bandit bent down so that he was almost eye-level with Liona.

"Hey, kid.  Don't ya know ya shouldn't be wanderin' around without yer mum an' dad?  'specially in the Dragon Blade's turf?"

Liona put her arm in front of her face, trying to ward off the stench, but it was no use – this kind of stench couldn't just be washed off like dirt; it was an aura stench.  If she wasn't so distracted, Liona would have raised an eyebrow at the bandit gang's name.  Dragon Blades?  Who did they think they were kidding?  Liona glanced around as she surveyed their weapons.  Those wimpy knifes couldn't hurt a fly.

Sucking in breath, Liona bit back through a grimace, "I don't need my parents to travel anymore, but you guys sure look like you could."

Angelina frowned at this comment, but refrained from scolding Liona until later.  It just so happens that these bandits were easily provoked.

The bandit grabbed Liona by the front of her collar and straightened up.  Liona looked as if she might be sick.  "That's some mouth you've got on ya, kid.  Didn't yer mother eva tell ya neva to mess with bandits?"

Angelina wanted to help Liona, but she really couldn't do anything at the moment, at least, not anything that wouldn't hurt Liona as well.

Liona could do well enough by herself, though.  She smirked wanly and gripped the bandits arm with both of her hands.  "No, actually.  She told me that bandits weren't anything to be afraid of."  Her expression darkened slightly as her hands started to glow red.  Even if the bandit had been smart enough to back away, Liona's grip was as tight as a wrench.  "FIREBALL!!"

With a nice "Kaboom!" the bandit erupted in flames.  He quickly released his hold on Liona at the same time that she let go of him.  He then ran around and around, trying to put himself out.  Liona stepped back and fell on her bottom as if she had just gone through an extra practice session with her Aunt.  Angelina bent down behind her and whispered, "Do you want me to cast a purification spell?"

Liona smiled wanly as she watched the bandit light one of his comrades into a ball of fire and they both "danced" around together.  She shook her head.  "I'll be fine – Don't worry.  Besides, bandits wouldn't be bandits if they were suddenly purified.  No, I still need to endure this a while longer."  She winked at Angelina with a slight turn of her head as she added, "Besides, this is a perfect opportunity to gain some extra money!"

Angelina sighed.  "You're just like your mother in that respect, Liona-chan."

Liona grinned and said as she stood up, "I'll take that as a compliment.  Alright, do you think I should put them out yet?"

Angelina pointed at the bandits that were now gathered near the leader and pointed out, "It looks like they finally remembered the fire drill – see?  They put themselves out."

The two bandits had finally remembered to "Stop, Drop, and Roll (Frantically)" until the fire was put out.  With an evil glare, the bandits looked up at the two innocent-looking girls.

The second bandit asked them with a voice filled with frustrated anger.  "Just who are you anyway?"

Liona considered the many ways she could answer, and finally decided to answer with a question of her own.

"Do you know who Lina Inverse is?"

The previously-lit bandits slowly rose with extremely confused and questioning looks.  Finally, the question truly dawned on them like a ton of bricks.  It was amusing to watch them as they started getting nervous and sputtering in fear.

The bandit leader answered, after calming down.  "What bandit /doesn't/ know her name?  The infamous bandit killer who struck terror into a bandit's heart and pillaged every bandit gang in the land without mercy – the scrawny brat known as Lina Inverse.  Ha, but rumor says that she died 15 years ago."

Through that whole "description" large stressmarks had been appearing on Liona's head.  How dare he… (nobody really even joked about Lina being a bandit killer when Liona was around because of her tendency to cry) Liona whipped out her whip suddenly and declared, "That's it!  I've had it with you!  Don't /ever/ talk about my mom like that in front of me!  Light come forth!"

Before they had a chance to react, Liona's medallion blinked red, and Liona's rampage began.  She blindly lashed out left and right, not really caring who she hit or where.  Having experienced one of Liona's tantrums before, Angelina ducked and covered directly behind Liona, currently in an immobile destructive force (too strong, you think?  Just wait)

The bandits cowered in fear as her whip hit multiple targets.  Finally, with one final lash, Liona sent them flying, far enough so that they probably wouldn't meet up with them again while they were in that forest.  With a sigh, Liona collapsed right into Angelina's lap with large swirls for eyes.  Her whip flickered and dissipated back into the handle.  With a worried look, Angelina quickly cast a Recovery spell.  Within moments of completion, Liona sat up and shook her head vigorously to clear her head of any lingering dizziness.  Of course, this action just made her feel even dizzier, but Liona was acting more on instinct then smarts.

Angelina verified that Liona was alright before wondering aloud if any serious damage was done to the bandits.  As she wearily stood up with help from Angelina, Liona remarked, "I don't think so.  Bandits half tougher hides than you'd think, and I went easy on them." Liona turned carefully and her face lit up with happiness at what she saw.  Several bags of money and swords littered the ground where the bandits had been moments before; in the exact same position as the whip had been before it disappeared. . .

"Ange-chan look!  The bandits left us money!  Maybe they weren't so bad after all."

Angelina sweatdropped as she looked from the "gift" and Liona.  Half to herself, she commented, "I highly doubt that, Liona-chan, so don't forget to stay on your guard."

Liona waved it off before she started to go around collecting anything worth collecting, which ended up being all of it (she'd sell the things she didn't want to save).  "Don't worry about it, Ange-chan!  We'll be just fine!  Want to help me collect some of this?"

Angelina muttered to herself, "Such despicable manners those bandits.  Even if I think they may have deserved it, I still think the punishment was a bit cruel and didn't fit the crime."  She looked up at Liona.  "Liona-chan, for the future, can you /please/ try to refrain from provoking people with weapons?"

Liona continued to have a large smile on her face as she went on collecting the goods.  "What does 'refrain' mean?  I know I heard it somewhere, but I forgot the meaning."

Angelina sighed.  "'Refrain' basically means to 'hold back'.  So can you please try to hold back on provoking anymore people with weapons?"

Liona suddenly straightened up with a grin.  "There!  All done.  Looks like I didn't need any help after all."

Angelina thought to herself, "Did she even hear me?" before Liona looked at her with a closed-eye smile and added, "What's the big deal?  I have a weapon too, and you'll be there to back me up when I need it right?"

Angelina murmured, "I suppose so, but-"

"Don't worry about it then!  Come on, let's go get some Dragon Cuisine!"

Angelina couldn't help but sigh again.  Sometimes, she felt that Liona was to naïve for her own good.  Temporarily resigned, Angelina ran up to fall in step by Liona's side.

Zel growled in frustration to the surrounding forest.  This had gone way past annoying and towards dangerously irritating.  The medallion was part of his problems.  Every time he felt he was getting close, the medallion tugged him towards the opposite direction.  After this happened about five times, Zel was convinced that the tracker mechanism was broken or tampered with.  Zel really wanted to go back to finding his cure, even if a very small voice in the /far/ back of his mind was telling him that it was beyond useless to try anymore.  Zelgadis believed that the closest thing to finding his cure as of yet was in the underground library back in Zephilia, but he knew that if he came back without Liona, the Inverses would do more than not allow him entrance to it.

It wasn't as if he had never found books that had a very good chance of having his cure, but the problem was being able to find the /spell/.  Every day that he looked, the order of the books was changed, and sometimes the books themselves changed as well.  And if he ever did get his hands on a possible book, he would either find the pages blank, or he would be distracted, put the book down, and the book would automatically find its way back to its proper place.  However, he soon noticed a slight pattern in the arrangement and subjects of books.

When Lina came with him, they would usually find books about the history of magic, translation books, cures for dragon bites, fire magic spells, or something similar to that.  On the other hand, when Luna escorted him down (a rare occasion indeed), he'd find books about gourmet cooking, white magic, cures for food poisoning, or something similar to /that/.  The only random times were when he was with Liona.  As she grew up, for some reason, the books started becoming for sophisticated and eloquent in writing style (Zel had really been irritated the first few times Liona came with him, when all of the books were either coloring books or simple spellbooks for spells on the level of Sleeping or Lighting.)  This was the main reason he had stuck with this "mission" in the first place; he had a good feeling that Liona was his best bet to finding his cure.  But first he had to find her (Right now, he's really only about a day or two behind them).

Within a week and a half after leaving Zephilia, Liona and Angelina reached the outskirts of Seyruun's capital city.  First, they were stopped at the outer gates.  After telling who Liona's parents were, the guards readily allowed them entrance into the city.  A while later, Liona had gotten them lost inside the big city.  Liona never /did/ have a good sense of direction.  By the time the sun was setting, Angelina pointed out that the castle was only about another block from where they were.  Liona looked up to see the huge castle towering over everything else.  She chuckled slightly before deciding to race Angelina to it – Liona won easily.

At the castle gates, they were again, stopped.  One of the guards declared, "State your name and business!"

Liona felt a sudden daze of déjà vu, but decided not to comment on it.  Instead, she decided to say energetically, "The name's Liona Inverse!  This is Angelina. *Angelina bowed* We're tired and we want a place to sleep!"

Angelina gave Liona a miffed frown, but before she could correct Liona, another guard said, with a tint of anger, "This isn't a common inn, little girl.  The Royal family and their royal servants live here."

Liona blinked slowly up at them.  She cocked her head cutely to one side.  Angelina answered for her.  "That's not all we're here for.  We wish to see Amelia-san.  Liona-chan here is the daughter of Lina Inverse and Gourry Gabriev, two of her best friends, if memory serves me correctly."

To say the guards were surprised was nothing short of the truth.  First, they were surprised that the little girl was the daughter of the infamous Lina Inverse.  Second, they were surprised by the sophisticated way that the silver-haired little girl spoke (she's older than she looks).  After the information sunk in (it didn't take very long), the guards hastily allowed them entrance into the castle grounds.  After another introduction to the guards at the front "door", they were let into the castle itself.  When they stopped a passing squire to ask where *Queen* Amelia was, he answered that she was most likely in the throne room in an important meeting with representatives from other kingdoms.  With that, Liona and Angelina set off to find the throne room.  This time, Angelina led the way, and they got there much quicker than they would have if Liona tried to find it.

            Their main clue that they had found the right room was the mass of white-robed people filing out of a large room with huge double doors, talking to each other about various discussions.  After they all turned the corner, Liona and Angelina peeked inside.  At the other end of the room, was Amelia, a little older, okay, much older than in the series, stacking paperwork on top of a high podium.  Liona nudged Angelina and motioned to sit down and wait until she noticed them.  Angelina consented and they noiselessly sat down at the very back row and waited.  After some lingering people had left, Amelia finally looked up, ready to put away the papers and turn in for the night.  She gasped when she noticed the two little girls at the very back of the room.  Amelia floated down to the ground with the help of a Levitation spell and walked over to them with a smile.  Angelina nudged Liona, who had fallen asleep while waiting for ten minutes.  When Amelia stopped next to them, she bent down and asked kindly, "What are you two girls doing down here so late?  And I don't remember seeing you around here before – what are your names?"

            Liona energetically answered, "We're here to see you, Amelia-san!  My name's Liona and this is Angelina! . . . Don't you remember me?"

            Amelia's mind whirled as she tried to think of where she had seen Liona before.  After a few moments, it clicked.  Unsure, Amelia hesitantly asked, "Liona?  As in, Liona Gabriev Inverse?  Lina-san and Gourry-san's daughter?"

            Liona happily nodded.

            Amelia sputtered slightly out of shock.  "I-I remember visiting you on your 8th birthday, but, it has been eight years since then – shouldn't you look older?"

            Angelina replied in a rather dignified tone, "Lina-san told me that Liona-chan had an accident soon after her eighth birthday, and it, well, stunted her growth a bit."

            Amelia thought to herself, "A little more than a 'bit' if you ask me."

            Clearing her mind of such thoughts, Amelia told them, "Well, if you wish to tell me something, please do so in the morning.  You may stay in a guest bedroom near mine for the night, and we can talk at breakfast.  How does that sound?"

            Angelina nodded her agreement, but when they looked to see Liona's answer, her unvoiced opinion was clear.  Liona had fallen asleep again and was breathing softly, with her head sideways on the low table.  Angelina sighed.  She looked at Amelia and assured her, "Thank you for letting us stay here.  Don't worry, I'll take care of Liona-chan, just have someone lead the way."

            Amelia nodded and called for one of her personal guards to lead them to one of the guestrooms in the royal wing.  The guard consented, bowed, and started to walk towards the door.  Angelina wordlessly cast an invisible Ray Wing spell on Liona, and followed her floating, unconscious form in the direction of the guard.  Amelia watched them until they were out of sight, a bit worried.  Amelia sighed as she turned back to get her papers before following them to turn in for the night.

            Not more than half an hour later, Liona and Angelina were fast asleep.  Amelia was just about to go to sleep as well (it was /very/ late) when she heard a knock on her door.  With a soft groan, Amelia sat up on her bed and said aloud, "Come in."

            The door gradually opened to reveal a young, tired, but happy messenger boy.  He seemed out of breath as he bowed quickly and said, "Sorry to intrude on your resting time, Your Highness, but I have an urgent letter from Zephilia.  The sender said to stop at nothing to make sure that it reached you as soon as possible."

            At this, Amelia stood up, slightly alarmed.  She walked over to the young boy and gently held out her hand.  The boy carefully put a sealed letter in her hand before taking a huge step back.  Amelia barely had time to thank him before he bowed again and ran off.

            With a sigh, Amelia went back to her bed, letter in hand.  She seated herself on the edge, and turned on the lamp at her bedside.  Amelia turned over the letter and saw that it was signed, "Inverse household".  Carefully, she opened the flap and took out a neat piece of parchment.  Upon opening it, the Queen began to read.

Dear Queen Amelia, this is a letter from several people in the Inverse household.

Hey Amelia!

            How's it going?  Luna says you became Queen since we last saw you!  Congratulations!  As Queen, you probably have access to a whole new assortment of delicious foods, right?  Gee, I wish we could visit you sometime, but Lina's in real trouble now, I think.  About two weeks ago, her fever broke, but it returned worse than ever the next morning.  It's worsened since then.  Luna came back a few days ago, but she says there's nothing anyone can do but make sure she eats enough and rests enough and all that.  I'm really worried about her….

                                                                                                Signed,

                                                                                                Gourry Gabriev

Dear Queen Amelia wil Tesla Saillune,

            You may not know me very well- I am Lina-chan and Luna's mother.  Right now, I'm very worried for Lina, but we're all even more worried for Liona-chan.  Has she reached you safely?  I hope so.  Zelgadis-san kindly volunteered to go after her, but he has yet to come back.  Luna assures us that both Liona and Zelgadis will reach you shortly, so please make them feel welcome.  We all thank you from the bottom of our hearts.

                                                                                                Sincerely,

                                                                                                Lana Inverse (umm…Coincidence?)

Amelia-san-

Once Liona reaches you, keep her there until Zelgadis comes and convince her to come back.  If you don't…

                                                                                                -Luna Inverse

Please take care of our dear Liona-chan!  She's precious to all of us and we couldn't bare it if anything bad happened to her.

                                                                        -Sincerely, the Inverse family

            Amelia reread the small letters and let out another sigh.  She was more than willing to do what she could to help, but. . . how could she if she didn't know Liona's motive for leaving in the first place?  Amelia glanced again at Luna's short note.  She involuntarily shuddered at what Lina's big sister would use to complete her last 'sentence'.  Suddenly, an idea hit her.  'Yes, that would work just fine. . . She'd tell them about it in the morning.  For now…' Amelia set the letter on her bedside and eased herself back under the soft goose-feather quilt and between the silk bedsheets.  Amelia relaxed as sleep assaulted her in a gentle wave.

            In their room, Liona lay awake, staring at the top of the canopy bed.  She couldn't go to sleep now, no matter what she tried.  She noticed that Angelina had fallen asleep next to her.  With a soft sigh, Liona silently moved out from under the covers and stood up.  She shivered as the cold floor made contact with her bare feet.  Slowly, Liona made her way to the window, and seated herself on the ledge.  She looked out over the backyard garden – a beautifully arranged garden of bright flowers, designed to look like the royal crest.

Liona's gaze slowly moved up to the sky above, and stopped at the sight of a full moon.  Liona sighed as she leaned back against the side wall, adjacent to the window and ledge.  She often found that full moons were extremely enticing in a sort of dreamlike way.  Liona suddenly had the urge to go outside to get a better look at it. . . Her eyes glazed over as she changed into her normal garb, made her way to the door, opened it silently, slipped out the door, and closed it behind her.  In the bed, Angelina lay awake, eyes wide with unnerving worry for her dear friend.

            Nobody saw Liona as she almost glided down the hallway and out the back door.  Taking flight, Liona surveyed her surroundings.  Liona decided to go to the heart of the garden maze, just past the royal floral crest.  As Liona softly landed on top of the wall closest to a beautiful fountain (only found in the middle of the maze), she looked up at the moon and took out her whip handle.  She slowly pressed the end of the whip, where the dragon emblem was, and the handle changed slightly.  It now looked like a perfectly shaped flute.  Liona continued to look up at the enchanting moon as she put the flute to her lips and began to play.  The melody she played seemed as if it was reflecting the moon's bright light midst the complete dark blue night.

Liona continued to play, sometimes varying the tune quite a bit, until the moon almost disappeared beyond a faraway mountain range.  In the same hypnotic trance, Liona made her way back to the room, slipped her pajamas back on, and slid into bed, fast asleep.  Angelina sighed in relief, and rolled over before falling back into a lull of dreary sleep.

A/N:  I don't like having long chapters – it tires the mind too much too soon.  Sorry I took so long on this one.  Please tell me what you think of this chapter.  If you have any suggestions as to possible adventures Liona and Angelina (their party will grow soon enough) might have before getting the Dragon Cuisine and then getting back to Zephilia, I'd be glad to hear them.  Just a simple key word will do – my imagination can easily expand on most ideas.  Anyways, please review any questions, comments, or suggestions.  I have faith in you! ^_^


	4. Race to Delay

A/N: *Scratches back of head* Hehe…I suppose they do have a fairy tale quality to it, don't they?  Well, I love reading fantasy/magic/fiction books as well as watching that sort of thing – that's probably why I like Slayers so much.

Thanks for consistently reviewing Filing_Sloth!  It means more than you'd possibly know to me! ^_^  Don't worry, I won't give up on this story – I'm too anxious to write the ending to do that, but since school is starting up again, and only one computer to use, and having to share it with two older siblings, my posts are probably going to a lot more spread out…hopefully, I can make up for that with long chapters.  Well, on with the story!  Please review! ^o^

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that isn't mine to own! This includes Slayers!

*A Race to Delay*

            The next morning, Amelia sat down with Liona and Angelina at the huge breakfast table.  After having all eaten their fill, which didn't end until they had consumed approximately 30-40 dishes total (Angelina doesn't eat nearly as much as Liona, or even a typical dragon – she has something called "self-control" and a /lot/ of it), they got to talking.

            When Amelia asked them why they were traveling alone, she had to smile at Liona's reply.  "I'm on a quest to bring Mommy some Dragon Cuisine! ^_^"

            "Lina-san told you where it was?"

            Liona shook her head.  "I don't think so… If she did, I didn't hear it ^_^.  I heard about it from Daddy when he was telling me stories of their adventures together one night.  Ange-chan learned where it was after we left."

            Angelina nodded in agreement.

            Amelia continued to softly interrogate Liona.  "Do you think your Mommy and Daddy know where you are?"

            Liona blinked a few times before answering.  "I left a note, but I don't know if they know we're in Seyruun."

            Angelina sipped some after-breakfast tea (^_^) and added with a shake of her head, "If Luna-san is back, there's no doubt in my mind that they know we're here, Liona-chan."

            Amelia turned her attention to Angelina.  Slowly, she inquired, "Umm… An- Angelina, was it?"  Angelina nodded and took another peaceful sip.  "I don't mean to be impolite, but just how old are you?  Your hair looks as white as snow, but your skin looks as clean and young as a child's."

            Angelina looked up at the Queen of Saillune from the brim of her tea cup, and stared right into her eyes.  With a sigh, she set down the cup gently and put her hands in her lap.  With quiet composure, Angelina took a deep breath before launching into an explanation.  "Don't worry yourself over it, Queen Amelia.  Many people who stop to talk to me have asked the very same question.  The truth is, I'm a dragon born from a male Dimos Dragon and a female White Dragon.  I was born with the overall looks of my mother, but the eyes and knowledge of my father.  I have natural skills from both sides, although I was raised by Liona-chan after she found me.  To be put simply, I have white hair because I inherited it from my mother."

            Amelia had, for some reason, been enraptured by the sound of Angelina's voice.  It definitely did not have any of the childish ring to it that was so obviously woven through Liona's speech.  Instead, it sounded as if she were a full grown adult speaking in a gentle but firm tone.  Amelia cleared her throat and leaned back in her chair.

            Liona giggled as she noticed this and remarked while swinging her legs back and forth, "Ange-chan's so used to scolding me when my parents aren't around that it almost comea second nature to her to sound like that."

            Angelina took another quiet sip before adding, "Unfortunately, that's true.  I wish it wasn't but it is."

            Amelia laughed nervously, but responded, "Actually, that wasn't what I was thinking of exactly, but I do find it interesting.  Angelina-san, do you even /know/ how old you are?"

            Angelina took a last sip from her tea cup, effectively draining it before answering.  "Technically, since I've been hatched, I've been alive eight years, three months, seven days, five hours, and 43 minutes – no, sorry, make that 44 minutes (don't ask me how she knows, she just does).  But for some reason, I think I've been in my egg a lot longer than I should have been, so I really couldn't tell you accurately (^_^;)."

            Amelia sweatdropped but laughed it off.  "Never mind that then.  Oh, before I forget, Liona-chan, how would you like to compete in Saillune's annual tri-tournament (I swear I didn't take this from Harry Potter, but that's all I can think of to describe it!)?"

            Liona cocked her head to one side.  "Sorry, I forgot.  What's an u all?"

            Amelia patiently explained.  "Annual.  I mean it's a tournament that's held once a year here in Saillune."

            Liona slowly blinked a few times.  Looking up with her huge, innocent, cerulean-blue eyes, Liona asked, "What kind of tournament?"

            Amelia continued to explain.  "It's really a system used to recruit new people for Saillune's military in all subdivisions, but it's also a great tourist attraction so we call it a tournament.  The tournament is divided into three events: a magic tournament – mainly shamanism and white, a triathalon – a race that includes horseback riding, swimming, and running, and a one-on-one fighting tournament between the top 100 finalists.  You don't have to join the Saillune's military if you win your division, but if you don't, the runner-up will get your position."

            Liona couldn't help but exclaim, "100!?!?! Wouldn't that take a long time?"

            Amelia smiled.  "Saillune is a big kingdom.  The royal stadium alone is enough to hold 10,000 people in the stands and hold the 1000 total entrants that compete in this event."

            Liona's eyes were as big as saucers now.  "One thousand?!?!"

            Angelina sighed and refilled her cup before taking another sip.  "Why are you so surprised Liona-chan?  I know you know how big Saillune really is."

            Liona laughed slightly.  "But still… that's really big.  Can you do it all in one day?"

            Amelia shook her head firmly.  "Of course not.  That's why we separate it into five days - two for the magic tournament, one for the race, and two for the tournament."

           Liona stood up, a determined expression upon her young face.  "I can't stay that long!  Mommy's real sick right now!  I gotta go get Dragon Cuisine!"

            Amelia smiled slightly before asking, "I, too, have been informed of Lina-san's frail state.  If you don't mind me asking, what exactly is the link between Lina-san getting better and you retrieving Dragon Cuisine?"

            Liona sat back down with a blank look.  Silence.  "I forgot."

            Amelia and Angelina sweatdropped.  Angelina sighed and asked in an exasperated tone, "How could you forget something like that Liona-chan?"

            Silence.  "I dunno.  I just – did? . . ." More silence… "Oh!  Now I remember!  Mommy was dreaming of Dragon Cuisine right before I left.  I know because she said, 'M-must have Dra-gon Cuisine.'  So I thought that if I got it for her, Mommy would get all better!"

            Amelia laughed inwardly at that.  She spoke her thoughts, "Liona-chan, you are truly your parents' daughter."

            Liona cocked her head again.  "If I wasn't, whose daughter would I be?"

            Queen Amelia shook her head.  "Nevermind what I said.  Will you join the tournament?  For those who compete but aren't going for a military position, and end up winning, are given coupons for five free All-You-Can-Eat meals with no expiration dates.  They're valid wherever Saillune is known, which means mostly only in the 'Old World'."

            At that, Liona's eyes glazed over and she began to drool.  When she came to, she held up a righteous fist and proclaimed, "I'll do it!"

            Angelina sighed in resignation.  Liona would do anything for food.  She looked up when she heard Amelia address her.  "Angelina-chan, would you like to compete also?"

            Angelina smiled softly.  "No thank you.  I don't run, and I don't race horses.  I believe it's cruel to drive horses for racing purposes unless it is absolutely necessary."

            Amelia's eyes glittered.  "You're a fantastic believer of Justice!  I won't force you to if you don't want to though.  I understand perfectly, but as certain jobs call for speedy riders, it is a necessary part of the tournament.  Rest assured, they are treated very well between races and the horses selected for this event are chosen specifically for racing and carrying riders."

            Angelina merely nodded and took another sip (She really likes her tea ^_^).

            Liona's eyes continued to sparkle and shine at the thought of food (^_^).

            Angelina asked loudly to snap her out of her daze, "When does this tournament start?"

            "Registration is today – it's just getting a temporary ID that says what job and division you're going to go for.  Oh, and if you want to pick and choose which events you compete in, the card should have that on as well.  The magic contest will start tomorrow at eight o'clock and end at sundown."

            Liona stood up again.  "Then I should register soon right?  Where is it?"

            Amelia stood up as well.  "Please wait a moment, Liona-chan..  Xavier-san!  Please bring forth the card box."  An old man in a butler-type tuxedo quickly came forward with a beautifully carved wooden box.  It was no bigger than a shoe box, really.

            Amelia carefully opened the box and scanned the neatly placed cards that were inside.  "You will be participating in all events for no job placement, correct?"

            Liona nodded and made a sound of assent.

            Amelia selected a card and held it out to Liona.  When Liona accepted it and looked at it.  Her name appeared in block letters at the top of the card.  This is what it read:

Name: Liona Inverse

Winner's Prize: 500 gold pieces

                          5 buffet coupons

Events: Magic Contest

             Triathalon Race

             Battle Tournament

            With a magical glow, her picture appeared on the right side of her information.

            Liona jumped back in surprise at this, before poking it with curious awe.

            After Amelia explained that the cards were a new addition that had become the product of a peace treaty with a prospering city in the Outer world, she also added that they were free to do as they pleased as long as they didn't leave.

            With that, Liona was at a loss as to what she should do.  After about an hour or so of thinking (Amelia had excused herself a while back since she was called for, and Angelina had started on her fifth cup of chamomile tea), Liona finally reached the best decision.  "I know!  I'll go train!  Want to come, Ange-chan?"

            Angelina looked at her and quietly asked, "Do you intend to play?"

            Liona was once again lost.  Angelina clarified, "Your 'flute'."

            Liona's eyes lit up and she said thoughtfully while staring into space, "I suppose I could.  Do you want to come and listen?"

            Angelina was abrupt.  "No thank you."  She stood up and added, "I'll be exploring the city.  If you need me, just play my tune and I'll come.  Otherwise, please be sure to be back by sunset, as will I."

            Liona nodded.  Angelina turned as if to walk away before she stopped and turned her head.  "Oh, and /don't/ forget what I just said.  Here's your incentive: If you're not back by sunset, no dinner for you."

            Liona's eyes immediately brimmed with tears.  "No, no dinner?!?!?! Wahhh... I'll make doubly sure to be back in time!  See you later Angel Cake-chan! ^_^"

            Angelina cringed, sweatdropped, said farewell, and went out the door.  Liona watched the door for a few minutes before shrugging and going outdoors as well.  Once outside, she easily cast a levitation spell and looked over the city with a bird's eye view.  After much scanning, she finally decided to go deep into the forest behind the castle and start on her training routine.

            Around the time that Liona had landed in the forest, Zelgadis had reached Seyruun.  The guards knew him well due to his monthly visits to the Queen, so they let him pass without question.  Zelgadis found Amelia signing papers in her "office" (that's what they're called, right?  You know, the room Amelia was in at the very ending of TRY?).

            When she heard the door open, Amelia looked up and her eyes shined with happiness.  She quickly put down her pen and walked around the desk to give him a hug.  Zelgadis blushed as he awkwardly patted her back.

            In his usual calm voice, Zelgadis asked, "Is Liona Inverse here?"

            Amelia looked up at him in surprise and answered, "As a matter of fact, she is.  She arrived last night with her friend.  Why do you ask?"

            "Lina and Gourry sent me to get her to come back."

            Amelia remembered the letter and said, "Oh yes, I received a letter from the Inverses and they said you would be coming soon."

            Zel nodded.  "Where are they now?"

            Amelia put a thoughtful finger on her chin.  "Hmm… I couldn't tell you.  I left them about half an hour ago because I was called away, and they were gone when I came back.  They're probably somewhere around here though."

            Zel nodded again and turned to leave.  "Do you know how long Liona plans to stay here?"

            "She accepted my invitation to Saillune's annual tri-tournament so…"

            "Six days starting today.  That should be long enough.  Inform Lina and Gourry that I caught up to Liona.  I'm going to try finding her now."

            "Why don't you just stay for dinner?  I'm sure she won't miss it."

            "If you set aside a place, I'll probably take you up on your offer.  I'll be back."

            With that, Zelgadis walked, back out the door to continue his search for Liona.  Amelia sighed before returning back to her work.

            Zelgadis found Angelina first.  She was at the local tavern – sipping tea from her personalized tea set.

            When Zelgadis greeted her, she would have jumped if she had not felt him coming.  When he asked where Liona was, she, too, replied that she did not know.  Angelina did tell him that she was training though.  When Zelgadis stood up to continue searching, Angelina politely stopped him and asked if he wanted something to drink – tea perhaps?  Or maybe coffee?  Zelgadis complied and ordered a cup of coffee, since he had been traveling late last night and most of the morning.

            Deciding to start a conversation, Angelina asked, "Why are you taking so much time to track us down?  Wouldn't you prefer searching for your cure?"

            Angelina's crystal blue eyes bore into Zel's, and he stiffened.  His head was covered with his hood, and his mask was drawn up over his nose.  Zelgadis answered, "I don't think I have to tell you that."

            Angelina smiled and sipped some tea.  In an offhand manner, Angelina remarked, "As you wish.  I suppose using Liona to get your cure is as good a reason as any, but I wouldn't encourage it."

            Startled, Zel straightened up and looked across the table at Angelina.  "How did you-"

            "How did I read your mind?  Exactly?  That. . ." Angelina smiled yet again.  "Is something that I cannot reveal."

            "And why is that?"

            "Sore wa himitsu desu."

            Zel groaned at the memory of Xellos.

            He changed the subject.  "Do you have any idea whatsoever where Liona is?"

            "If I told you I did, would you go and look for her?"

            "Yes."

            "Then I won't tell you."

            "What?!  Why?"

            Angelina once more trained her tea cup and stood up.  "Trust me, it's for your own good – you don't want to hear her when she trains.  She can take care of herself.  Oh, and like Amelia-san said, she'll definitely be at the dinner table at sundown for dinner.  Don't worry, if she's anything like her mother, she won't miss the opportunity for a free meal."

            Back in Zephilia, Lina sneezed.  Gourry worriedly felt her forehead as he asked, "Oi, Lina… Are you sure you're going to be okay?  It seems like you're getting worse now."

            Lina sniffled and said, "I'm find!  Sumbody's just talking about me… Achoo!"

            Gourry took the towel off Lina's forehead, squeezed the water into a nearby container, and put it back on.  Currently, Lina was going through a very high fever.  Normally, fevers would go away with enough food and rest but, this one had stayed consistent for the past two weeks now.

            Luna suddenly walked into the room, carrying a bottle of clear liquid.  She went over to the bedside, the opposite side of the one Gourry was sitting by, and thrust it under Lina's nose.  "Drink."

            Coughing, Lina sat up and looked at the bottle.  It was about the size of a normal wine bottle.  "/All/ of it?!"

            "As much as it takes."

            "'As much as it takes'?  What the heck is this stuff?"

            "Just drink it."

            "It's not alcohol is it?"

            Luna's tone became more deadly.  "I /said/ just /drink/ it."

            Plugging her nose, Lina chugged as much of it as she could.  She got halfway through the bottle before she blacked out with swirls in her eyes.

            Gourry carefully took the bottle from Lina's grasp, looked at it, tasted a sip, and asked, "Hey, Luna – what /is/ this?  It tastes like Zephilian wine, but it tastes funnier than the usual ones."

            Luna smirked as she took the bottle and corked it.  Her ghastly smile still unnerved anyone who saw it.  "It's quite simple.  It's expired Zephilian wine with a purification spell in it.  I'm hoping it'll cure whatever bug that's latched itself inside Lina, but, you never know.  It could just make her even sicker.  I have to get back to work now.  Watch over Lina and tell me if anything of significance happens."

            Gourry watched the closed door as the effect of her words sunk in.  'Expired Zephilian wine?  Either cure or make worse?  Gourry quickly turned to Lina to make sure she was okay, but she was still out like a light.  Gourry silently prayed that it would be more for the better than worse, tucked Lina back in, and watched her as her breathing evened out to show that she was sleeping peacefully.

            Gourry's mind wandered to wonder what had happened with Liona…  Luna had told them that she was still very good and well, but Gourry had always believed that visible confirmation was the most reassuring thing.  Gourry sighed.  Liona-chan….  Where are you now?

A/N: ^_^; Did you like it?  Whether you did or not, please review and tell me so.  Any comments are welcome, but I should warn you in advance that flames and deeply negative reviews will severely damage my writer's ego, thus making it hard for me to continue.  So, please review!

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^YAY!

I just looked on my account and Filing_Sloth put me on his favorite list!  YAY! *Does happy dance* Thank you for the morale booster!  Ja ne!


	5. The Tournament

A/N: ^_^  Thanks for the review!  Hmm…. Does Liona know how to ride a horse…  Well, you saw in the first chapter where she let the horse run into her, and then she landed on its back… and then when the horse stopped, she tumbled into a raging river… okay, so she can't exactly mount and dismount without hurting herself…but she knows the basics…I think. ^_~  You'll just have to read and see.

Yeah…the worst thing about Angelina might be that she worries and scolds too much, but whatever.  Well, maybe I'm revealing too much, but this "bug" is no ordinary cold.  Since Luna has never come across it, she's hoping that the old remedies will still work, but if not, it'll likely have the opposite effect.  See?  She knows what's she's doing, she's just not certain what she up against.  Let's see.. Oh.  I accept anonymous reviews… So you other readers out there, even if you aren't signed in or don't have an account, PLEASE REVIEW!  I KNOW YOU'RE OUT THERE! :P  But really, I appreciate reviews very much.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that isn't mine to own.

*The Tournament*

            An owl hooted into the still night air.  Crickets had begun playing their nightly song not too long ago.  The sun had set hours ago, but Liona was nowhere near the castle.  Liona looked back at the city of Saillune.  Her face was stained with tears that were now brimming below her eyes.  Tired, she sat down with her back to a tree trunk.  She took out her whip handle, pushed the end, turned it into a flute, and began to practice a soft but sad melody that reflected her current feelings.  As she played, she remembered what had made her run off, right before the tournament had ended.

*Flashback*

            The crowds were cheering from every angle as Queen Amelia entered the stadium with her family.  The announcer described the rules of the first event- the magic contest.  A contestant would be judged on how well he could damage a slab of pure orihalcon while using only white and or shamanism magic.  Each contestant had five minutes, and 10 contestants would try at the same time, spread apart in the arena.  The announcer called in the first ten people.  The contest began and they immediately started.  At the end of the first round, only #7 was able to even crack the orihalcon.  He was awarded a total of 30 points from five judges, which was exceptionally good, considering that he only cracked it.  Unfortunately, the other nine were shunned out of the magic contest.

            The day went on very similar to the first round.  A total of 8,500 competed.  Whoever was able to noticeably crack it, was allowed to go on.  Those who couldn't were escorted out of the competition.  Liona was the first and only contestant who was able to crack the slab so much that it split into a pile of several smaller slabs, with the help of a Bomb Rod.  As it was still a spell of Shamanism magic, Liona gained full credit for it.  While she was eating, after her 50 point score, Angelina stepped into the ring.  Before the tournament had begun, Angelina had decided to enter, and had asked Queen Amelia to give her a pass, which she readily obliged to.

            Angelina was the very last person to compete that day, and she received full marks.  Half was because she used a white magic spell and the other half because she completely obliterated the slab of orihalcon.  Her spell?  Let's just say it's something that only dragons could use, but is still considered white magic.  The top three scorers in this event received a shining medal.

            The third day of the tournament was the race.  Angelina stood by Liona at the starting line - most of the contestants were already mounted on their steeds, the first part of the race.  Liona was gently brushing her horse's fur, while Angelina talked to her.

            "Liona-chan, are you sure you can do this?  Do you know how to ride a horse and swim long distances?"

            Liona continued to smile and brush.  The horse seemed to like it quite a lot.  "Don't worry Ange-chan.  I had lessons when I was much younger.  I'm sure I still know how to."

            Angelina was quiet for a moment before hurriedly saying, "Well, if you're sure.  I'll be watching you just in case.  Call me if you need me."  The pre-starting signal started.  Angelina added, "Do you need help getting on?"

            Liona looked up at the big horse and laughed nervously.  "Could you?  Thanks a bunch."

            Angelina cast a small Levitation spell on Liona and she landed in the saddle.  She petted the horse's mane before whispering to it, "Are you ready, Purin-chan?"

            The horse neighed happily in response.  Liona took hold of the reins, and slid her feet into the stirrups.  She waved to Angelina with one hand, Angelina wished her good luck, the starting signal sounded, and they were off!  The race course was anything but simple.  The high roads that made up the lines of the huge magical circle that makes up the capital city of Seyruun, was where they had to run their horses.  All around the outer circle, straight across the city to the other side, dismount and start swimming across the lake that had been made after Lina's Dragon Slave had hit part of the city, and then running from the other side all the way back to the finish line.  In all actuality, it was approximately 7.5 miles total.  There were only around 750 people competing in this race altogether.  For the top three winners, a trophy would be won.  Liona came in third place, after a burly man that looked like he came from the bandit gang Lina-tachi went up against in the beginning of Slayers TRY, and a lean but strong young man.

            The final part of the tournament took place as scheduled.  1000 attended, only because those who received marks from the first event were allowed to participate.  Liona and Angelina didn't even see each other in the match ups until the semi finals – the winner would have another battle to decide the winner.  To say Liona was surprised when Angelina came from the other side of the stadium and stepped into the arena, would be an understatement.

            "Ange-chan?!?!  What are /you/ doing here?"

            Angelina quietly replied as if it was plain as day, "I decided to enter this tournament."

            The referee signaled to start.

            Angelina put a hand directly sideways in front of her nose and said, eyes closed, "Liona-chan, I really don't want to hurt you, so I wish you luck.  Bomb Di Wind!"

            Liona flew head over heels into the air, but stopped herself in time with a Levitation spell.  Once she landed back on the platform she huffed, "Hey!  No fair!  I wasn't ready!"

            Angelina responded with, "All's fair in love and war and here, Liona-chan."  With lightning speed, Angelina ran towards Liona.  Liona stepped back and took out her whip handle.

            "All's fair huh?  Then how about this?"

            Liona transformed the handle swiftly into a flute and began to play a high pitched melody.  Angelina stopped halfway and was forced to cover her ears.  Everyone else in the stadium followed suit.  Thankfully, the pain only lasted a few seconds because Liona swiftly changed the melody to a lethargic one.  Since this was directed only towards Angelina, only she felt it.  Just before she fell asleep, she murmured, "That's up to the judges, Liona – chan."  Liona quickly caught Angelina before she hit the ground, and after making sure she was okay, she whispered, "Sorry," and turned to the judges.  The judges' decision was unanimous – Liona was the winner!  After the cheering died down, Liona carried Angelina off the arena and everyone was given a half-hour break before the final match.  When Angelina was seated, still sleeping, Liona put the flute to her lips once more.  This time, however, her song did the opposite effect – it woke her up with a jolt.

            During this intermission, Amelia and Zelgadis came to congratulate Liona on getting this far.  By some strange luck of fate, Zelgadis and Liona had yet to have eye-contact throughout his entire stay.  When Zelgadis came up from behind and put a hand on Liona's shoulder, she automatically jumped up in surprise.  She yelped when she turned around and saw Zelgadis.  With a childish grin, she rubbed the back of her head with her hand.  "Hiya Zelly-san!  What a surprise to see you here. . . How's Mommy and Daddy?"

            Zel's eye twitched, and he suppressed a low growl.  He calmly responded, "I wouldn't know; I left soon after you did.  Would you like to go back and see?"  
            Liona put on a stubborn expression and answered, "I /know/ Mommy's still sick.  So I /need/ to get that Dragon Cuisine."

            Amelia bent down so that she was eye level with Liona.  "Liona-chan, I'm afraid I don't understand something.  Why is getting the Dragon Cuisine for Lina-san so important to you?"

            Liona turned her head so that she was looking away from Amelia.  In a low voice, she muttered, "It's crucial to Mommy's cure."

            Amelia stood up with a start.  Amelia and Zelgadis both said, "What?!"

            Liona continued to look away, and remained silent.  Angelina looked at the back of her head, and her eyes soon widened in surprise.  With a sigh, she stood up, took hold of Liona's hand, and answered, "She can't tell you much right now, but if she doesn't get that Dragon Cuisine, Lina-san may never get better."

            Liona shook her head.  "Not 'may', she /won't/ get better."

            Amelia softly asked, "If that's really the case Liona-chan, if you win this tournament, how about if I exchange your five all-you-can-eat meal coupons to have the Dragon Cuisine prepared and sent to Zephilia for you?  Would that be alright?"

            Liona's eyes widened slightly and she turned sharply to face Amelia.  She had an indignant look on her face, bordering anger.  "No!  I'll do it!"

            She broke the connection with Angelina's hand and ran off, tears trailing behind her.  Angelina had a hand outstretched in the direction that she went.  Slowly, she let it fall limp at her side as she turned toward them.  Zel was about to go after her, but Angelina stopped him.  Frustrated, Zel almost shouted, "Why not?!  She's your friend too, isn't she?!  We might lose her again!"

            Angelina responded coolly, "I'll find her soon enough, don't worry.  I feel that I should explain something first, however.  Liona isn't upset that you'd trade in her coupons, though that's what would normally be the case.  She just doesn't want anyone to make this little quest of hers simple for her.  From what I know, Liona feels that she's been babied all her life.  Just let her do this for her mother, and she'll come home quietly."

            Zelgadis and Amelia were silent.  Angelina asked, "Do you understand the situation now?"

            They both slowly nodded.  Angelina smiled and waved a hand.  "Good.  Don't worry about Liona.  I'll take care of her, I promise.  Send that message to Lina-san and Gourry-san if you please.  Now then, I'm off! I have a feeling that neither Liona nor I will be able to finish competing in this tournament, so you may disqualify us if you wish.  Until we meet again!"

            With that, Angelina ran off in the direction that Liona went.  Zelgadis and Amelia looked at each other with matched bafflement.  Finally, Zelgadis turned, said to Amelia, "Might as well.  I know from experience that Liona is very hard to track when she doesn't want to be found.  For some reason, I trust that Angelina will keep her word.  I'll send the letter.  You have a tournament to finish holding."

            Zelgadis walked off in the direction of the castle, leaving Amelia standing there.  Soon enough, she too, left.

*End Flashback*

            Liona hadn't known about the part after she left, but it happened nevertheless.  Liona continued to play, her mind now wandering to how her family was faring in Zephilia.  If what she knew was right, Lina would be feeling even worse than in the first phase…

            Suddenly, the bushes rustled nearby and Liona stopped with a start.  She tentatively asked, "Who's there?"

            The bushes rustled again, and a young man came out of them.  Liona looked at him with a scrutinizing eye until she recognized him.  This process took about five minutes, but Liona knew him.  It was the first place winner for the triathlon race!

            Liona huffed and turned away.  "What?"

            The guy put his hand behind his head and said, "Geez.  Kids these days have no manners.  Speaking of which, what's a little girl like you doing out here all alone?  These woods aren't entirely safe you know."

            Liona muttered, "I- I ran away.  And I can take care of myself."

            "You sure?  If you want some company, I can escort you to the next town."

            At those words, Liona turned to look at him with surprise.  She had heard those words before somewhere… she was sure of it.  But where…?

            Lingering feelings of stubborn anger was shown in Liona's tone.  "Why would you escort someone you don't know?"

            "I remember you from Seyruun's triathlon race – you came in third place.  Umm… They said your name was…Lina Inverse?"

            "Li-o-na!  It's Liona Inverse.  Lina Inverse is my Mommy."

            "Well, you can call me Blake.  Where /is/ your Mum now?  Is she nearby"

            Liona turned away.  "She's at home.  She's too sick to travel right now."

            Blake slowly asked, "Well, then…Shouldn't you be, too?"

            Liona replied abruptly, "I have my reasons.  Oh, and something's coming."

            True to her word, a trio of trolls came strolling towards them.  As soon as they saw the pair, they attacked with clubs.  Most likely out of pure instinct, Blake stood in between Liona and the trolls, and pulled out a jagged-edged sword.  He jumped and multi-slashed the trolls.  Liona was about to say that regular swords wouldn't harm trolls, but then right before her eyes, two of the trolls burst and the last ran away.  Deciding that there would be no good to come from following him, they let the troll go.  But Liona had to admit, Blake was pretty good with a sword – that was when she got a good look at the sword.  The blade had turned pitch-black with a glowing red aura.  "That sword…"

            "Hmm?  Oh this?  It was passed down from my grandfather to my father to me.  I never heard how it was obtained though."

            Liona sighed and relaxed her muscles.  Suddenly, she smelled something in the air and sniffed the aroma.  Blake apparently smelt it too, and like blind people being led by dogs, they followed the scent to its origin.  Soon enough, a crackling from an open fire could be heard.  Parting some bushes, Liona prepared her stomach for some much-needed food.

            A young figure looked up from cooking a huge fish over the fire.  Liona immediately recognized the figure.  It was. . .

A/N: Oh, I'm sure you can figure it out.  I'm just tired and wanted to end this chapter.  Well, what do you think?  Reviews are much appreciated!  If you're bored, read my other stories, or, REVIEW!  It only takes a minute…a second if you make it short and sweet ^_^  Well, Ja ne!


	6. Liona's Connection

A/N: *rubs back of head sheepishly* Well, there are always little problems when you don't check over your work ^_~ I don't think this story has enough humor for the second genre to be considered "humor".  Meaning…Something has to be changed.  Maybe I'll proofread this chapter… Well, as always, reviews are immensely appreciated.

                                                            Liona's 'Connection'

            "FISH!!!"

            Liona scrambled out of the bushes and ran up to the fire to admire the gleaming sheen off of the fish roasting over a large open fire.  Only when she heard someone clear their throat, did she peel her eyes off of it.  The first thing she saw was a gigantic red land dragon, with the usual huge body, scaly skin, and ferocious teeth, which was combined with a large pair of wings, a enormous tail, and small wisps of smoke occasionally emitting out of its nostrils, in time with its breathing.  Liona stared.  And stared.  The fire crackled and crickets chirped to fill in the large gap of silence.  The dragon appeared to be getting a bit agitated under Liona's unnerving stare.  She stared for about another twenty minutes.

            At least, she would have if the dragon's companion hadn't put in their say.  "Liona-chan?"

            Liona suddenly snapped out of her gaze and looked to the most recent speaker.  "ANGEL CAKE!  You found me!"

            Angelina gave Liona a small, closed-eye smile.  Her left eyebrow was twitching ever so slightly, but daily "training" with Liona forced her to stay impeccably calm.

            "It wasn't too hard.  Accompanying you for so long has allowed me to know your habits almost as well as my own.  All I had to do was wait a little while for you to get hungry, and then start to cook it in the general vicinity.  On the way, I met this little fella', you remember him don't you?"

            But Liona's attention had again turned to the dragon.  Her eyebrows began to furrow furiously, as if she was frustrated with herself for something she couldn't see.

            Angelina sighed and decided to wait a little before telling Liona in case she didn't remember before then.  She felt another presence and turned to Blake.  She greeted him with the common courtesy of any high-class dragon.  "Why, hello there.  I don't believe we've met.  My name is Angelina, and you are?"

            Blake jerked himself into awareness as he realized that she was talking to him.  He stepped forward and said automatically.  "The name's Blake.  I found this little girl alone in the forest playing a flute.  Do you know her?"

            Angelina smiled gently like a kindly mother.  She gestured for Blake to take a seat near the fire.  He obliged.  When he was seated, Angelina softly explained, "As a matter of fact, I do.  I've been with Liona-chan here since she was but 8 years of age."

            Blake's immediate thoughts as his eyes roved over to Liona were, 'Eight years old?  She doesn't look any older than eight or nine!'

            Reading his thoughts, Angelina continued to smile, and was about to comment, before Liona suddenly exclaimed, "AH!  NOW I REMEMBER!! YOU'RE CHOCO- PUDDING-CHAN!"  With that, Liona deftly jumped over the fire and went straight for the dragon's neck with the idea to give him a 'hug'.  As her small arms were only able to cling halfway around the dragon's neck, she had to hang on tightly to keep from falling.  That, and the fact that she seemed extremely happy to see the huge dragon, also strengthened her hold.  The dragon's eyes were as big as saucers and he was "squabbling" in a panicky sort of way.  She may have been happy, but choking is choking any way you put it.

Angelina stood up and held up her hands worriedly.  "Liona-chan, I know you haven't seen him in a long while, but I think he'd appreciate having a sufficient air passage to breathe."

Hearing this, Liona blinked, and let go, but cast a Levitation spell to come eye level with the dragon who suddenly hunched over, trying to take in as much fresh air as possible.  Several small rivulets of sweat glistened down the length of his head.  After catching his breath, the dragon glared wearily at the young girl, who was now playfully swaying back and forth in the air in front of his face.

"Pudding-chan, are you okay now?"

The dragon snapped his jaws once snarled lowly, and flattened his left ear back.

Liona seemed surprised, "You got dirt in your mouth so now you can't hear?! . . . wait.  . . . Something sounded wrong with that…"

Liona landed near the fire to sit cross-legged and contemplate it.  The dragon and Angelina sweatdropped, and Angelina sighed before seating herself again.  Liona was relieved of unnecessary thinking when Angelina corrected her.  "Liona-chan, Purin-san said that when he got into a fight, he was hit in the jaw and his ear was cut."

Liona looked at the towering animal in astonishment.  "Really?!" A short pause. "Huh."  A slightly longer, more delayed reaction.  "The cut doesn't look visible at all!"

Angelina raised an eyebrow, while furrowing the other slightly.  "Seeing him like that, I healed him upon sight!  I couldn't leave him like that!  It's against my race's code of conduct."

Liona paused.  Angelina hated when she did that, because she knew what it always meant.  Sure enough, her intuition was right on target.

"OH!  I thought you were – okay, I get it."  Angelina couldn't help but sigh again, and take a sip from her ever-present teacup.

Liona turned back to the dragon.  "Ehh…." With complete innocence, Liona asked with perky amusement, "So who'd you get beat up by?"

Normally, when a dragon can understand what you're saying, and they were just recently injured, that would /_not/ be a good thing to say.  At this moment in time, it __wasn't a good question.  Thankfully, this dragon was used to Liona's antics, and simply opted for scoffing up the now cooked fish in one mouthful, and curling up like a cat to go to sleep._

Having completely forgotten about the fish until that moment, Liona gaped in disbelief at the now "empty" fire.  Tears were brimming over her eyes as she looked at the dragon, that had now turned his back to her.  "MEANIE!! You know I wanted that!"

The dragon's only reply was to audibly start snoring peacefully.  Liona huffed and crossed her arms in front of her as she turned back to the fire.

Angelina attempted to calm Liona down.  "Now now, Liona-chan.  That was /_his/ _dinner.  I already prepared yours.  Here, have as much as you like."

Angelina had magically pulled several succulent dishes from her cloak (emphasis on the magical part).

While this was all going on, Blake could only watch in dumbfounded silence.  In all reality, who could blame him?  A little girl "conversing" with a huge dragon, and a girl with bleached hair saying how leaving a wounded dragon was against "her race's code of conduct".  He _knew she couldn't possibly mean humans, so who /_was/ _she, really?_

As Liona's tears dried with inevitable ease, she quickly went about the task of devouring everything in sight.  While she was "distracted", Angelina offered Blake some food as well.

"Are you a big eater like Liona, or do you have a regular appetite?"

Blake smirked as he answered, "I'm a regular ol' meat eater if you could spare some."

"Much obliged," Angelina pulled up her cloak again and took out a nice, juicy, pair of steaks, cut to perfection and complete with a knife and fork.  "Please use the utensils.  Well, Bon Appetite (erm…you know what I mean)!"

As Blake did not know French, he just assumed that it meant 'please eat', so that's what he did.  As for herself, Angelina chose a vitamin enriched tea and a small dish of fish.  Before long, all three travelers were finished eating.  Liona yawned and said she wanted to go to sleep.  Pulling a pair of thick blankets on the ground, she tucked herself in and was soon breathing slowly and evenly.  Blake offered to stay up and take watch, and Angelina told him to wake her up when he wanted to switch with her.  That, or wake up the dragon.  Liona shouldn't be disturbed in the state that she's in.  Blake agreed and sat himself on a log next to the fire.  With nimble swiftness, Angelina easily slipped herself under the covers next to Liona.  Again, crickets chirping and the fire crackling served as the only sounds that could be heard - that, and the soft breathing of Liona and Angelina, accompanied by the louder snores from the dragon.

Hours passed without much difference.  Blake was getting tired, but he had no desire to wake up either the dragon _or Angelina.  Suddenly, he heard whispered, muffled voices and bushes rustling a little ways away.  With a turn to make sure that they were still asleep, Blake stood up and headed for the voices.  He didn't have to go very far before he found them.  Two classic bandits, each with a red skull branded on their arms._

When a branch snapped under Blake's left foot, the two men heard it and looked in his direction.  His eyes widened slightly when he recognized the two, but just as quickly, he turned his glare to one that might be given by a warrior surveying his opponent.

Blake walked toward them with quiet steps, the leaves occasionally crackling under his footsteps.  When he stopped directly in front of them, both went down on their knees and bowed before him.

He coldly hissed, "What are you two doing here?"

Nervously, the first bandit answered, "S-sir, we were sent to take out the Bandit Killer's alleged offspring permanently.  Boss said that she'd be a danger to all bandit brethren."

Blake thought to himself, "She?  The Bandit's Killer offspring?  Danger?"

Suddenly, Blake remembered Liona's words soon after they met.  "Li-o-na!  Lina Inverse is my mother."

Blake realized what they wanted to do.  Angrily he ordered back, "Go back to your boss and tell him to leave the girl to me.  Go!"

With frightened yelps, the two bandits jumped up, bobbed their heads in response, and ran off in the opposite direction of the camp.  Blake sighed in relief and began to walk back.  He was surprised by the sight of the place beside Angelina empty, and Liona nowhere to be seen.  Blake looked around on the edge of becoming worried, until he spotted her, or rather, Liona spoke, revealing her position.

"Where'd you go?"  Liona sounded like a child who just woke up in the middle of the night and was still half-asleep, and that's what it basically was.

Blake turned to see Liona with her upper torso hanging over Purin's belly that was turned towards the sky.  Slowly, he walked towards her and answered, "Nowhere far.  What are you doing up?  Little girls like you should be asleep by now."

Liona smiled wanly and yawned.  "I woke up to give Pudding-chan his midnight snack.  Hehe.  But since he's still asleep, I ate for him."

Blake blinked and asked incredulously, "You're that greedy?"

Liona rolled over lazily as she replied, "It runs in the family.  I'm gonna go back to bed now.  Unless… Do you want me to finish the night-watch?  I can be nocturnal when I want to."

Blake shook his head.  "And I can stay up all night if I wanted to.  No, you go back to sleep.  I'll stay on watch."

Liona hopped down to the ground effortlessly and asked, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Are you /_really/ sure?"_

"Yes, now go back to bed."

"Are you really /_really/ sure?"_

"_Yes."_

"Are you really really /_really/_ sure?"

"Liona!  Go to bed!"

Liona jumped slightly but headed for bed.  She sulked, "If you're /_really/ sure…"_

Blake sighed as Liona went back under the covers and headed for the log near the fire.  Throwing in another piece of wood, Blake looked up at the night sky, and sighed yet again, but this time, it was a sigh of peacefulness.

Liona let out a huge yawn.  They were now packing up, and it was about an hour after dawn.  The sun was still somewhat low in the horizon.  Bidding farewell to Purin the dragon, who had to return home, Liona, Angelina, and now Blake continued down the path, with the events in Seyruun driven all the way to the backs of their mind and memory.  As they started walking, it was only natural when Blake asked, "So where exactly are you two headed?"

Angelina answered, since Liona was too far away to really hear the question.  "Calcutta City, the home of Dragon Cuisine."

Something stirred in the back of Blake's memory.  "Oh that-"

Before he could get out whatever he was going to say, he was interrupted by Liona shouting out, "HEY!!!"

Both Blake and Angelina jumped at the sudden exclamation.  They looked towards Liona for an explanation.  Unfortunately, she was running out of sight over a hill, so they had to run to keep up with her.

Angelina took a small intake of breath as she saw who Liona was trying to catch up to.  Blake, on the other hand, had no idea who the other person was, but felt slightly intrigued by the sight of him.

A/N: Are you wondering at all to find out more about my characters?  Then keep on reading my story, and review so I know you're reading.  Everyone has their secrets, and everyone is entitled to keep those secrets unless otherwise told.  ^_^  I don't know why I'm making my chapters so short all of a sudden.  But I don't think I have homework for the next four days so maybe I'll get a headstart on it this weekend.  But I'll need some boosting to get me on my way, so hurry and review!


	7. A Piku's Pet Peeve

            A/N: Ahh….I just love making up creatures, it's so fun!  I'd tell you who's featured in this chapter but I don't want to ruin the suspense… Ah well!  I'll keep you interested by telling you ahead of schedule!  First up, *Drumroll* VAL!!!  ^_^  In flashback mode, *Drumroll* Filia, Jillias, and Gravos! ^_^ My own creation, *Double drumroll* PIKU-PIKU-CHAN!!! (Piku for short)  ^_^  Last but not least, in Zephilia ….*Triple drumroll* LINA and Gourry!  YAY!!  Alright.  Have I convinced you to read on?  Really?  Okay!  I'll be back for more!

Disclaimer: I don't own Slayers, or it's characters, but I do own Pikus and my OC's!

A Piku's Pet Peeve

            At the sudden shout, the lone figure up ahead stopped, and looked back.  His eyes popped open as wide as saucers when he saw a young girl suddenly fly through the air towards him with an extremely happy look on her face and outstretched arms in front of her.

            Extremely thrilled, Liona managed to hug him around the neck as she verified her nickname for him, "VEAL!!!"

            A giant stressmark appeared on the stylish aqua-green hair.  Hands clenched into fists at his side, a large grimace on his face, and his eyes closed, "Veal" almost shouted back, "It's VAL!"

            Liona let go and put her hands behind her back, rocking back and forth on her heels innocently.  "Whatever.  It's been a long time, /Veal/-chan."

            More stressmarks appeared on /Val's/ head, as well as a slight blush.  Shaking her shoulders back and forth, he comically attempted to drill into her head, "My – name – is – NOT – VEAL!  My – name – is – VAL!!"

            Liona's eyes started to swirl around with dizziness as Liona managed to get out, "You-re mak-ing me – feel –di-i-zzyyyyy, Val-cha-an."

            Val let go and crossed his arms around his chest stubbornly.  He muttered, "I guess that's better than /Veal/.  /Honestly/."

            Angelina and Blake caught up to Liona.  Val looked at them suspiciously.  While Blake glared back, Angelina calmly bowed and greeted, "Nice to meet you.  You are Valterria-san, correct?"  Val raised an eyebrow questioningly at Angelina, but nodded slowly.  Angelina continued, "Allow me to introduce myself.  I am known as Angelina.  We have never met, but Liona-chan has told me a great deal about you."

            Val raised his left hand to scratch the side of his head a little, slightly nervous from the formality.  "Just call me 'Val'." Val turned to look down at Liona.  Unlike her, his growth had not been stunted; in fact, he grew to his full height that he was before he was reborn.  Thus, he easily towered over Liona and Angelina.  "You're Liona, right?"

            Liona pouted.  She asked while on the verge of tears, "You forgot me already?!"

            Fearing that he was going to be met with the famous Liona waterworks, he quickly added, "Of- of course not!  I was just making sure 'cause you look cuter than when I last saw you! (I'm not going to say if Val was lying or not, I'll leave that up to you ^_^)"

            That single remark did the trick, because Liona's eyes sparkled with happiness as she looked up to Val.  "Reeeeeeeeeeeeeal – ly?"

            He gave her a kind of consoling smirk and said, "Yes, really."

            Liona bounced up and down happily while Val turned to Blake.  "And who are you?"

            Blake didn't know why, but he felt tested by Val's tone.  With a slight grimace, Blake growled, "Blake's the name.  What's it to you?"

            Val leaned back with a confident smile.  "Has Liona-chan given you a nickname yet?"

            Blake was completely taken off-guard by this.  He also leaned back and looked up as he thought about it.  With a shrug, Blake shook his head.

            Val let out a low scoff.  By pure experience alone, Val knew that Liona always gave nicknames to anyone she deemed a close friend.  If he didn't have a nickname, then…

            Liona suddenly bobbed her head in front of his face, which startled him into taking a step back.  "Hey, Val!"

            "What?"

            Liona was tugging his arm towards the direction they had been going.  "Come on!  I'm hungry!  Let's go eat!  Your treat!"

            "O- Wait a minute.  What makes you think I'm going to let you con me into buying you lunch?  Who /knows/ how big your appetite's gotten since your eighth birthday!"

            Liona let go and skipped a little ahead.  She held her hands behind her back and leaned forward a little with her big blue eyes looking up at him.  "Pretty please with a Zephilian grape on top?"

            At the word Zephilian, Val remembered why he had set out in the first place.

*Flashback*

            Val sat in his "mom's" storeroom, polishing an endless line of pots tediously along with Gravos and Jilias, who couldn't go ten minutes without dropping the pot they were currently polishing.  Luckily, Val had lightning reflexes and had always caught them before they broke.  Not long afterwards, Filia called them all in for an afternoon tea time.  Even though he was beginning to despise certain kinds of tea, Val had to admit that it was better than staying in the dank, dark storeroom.

            When Val walked into the kitchen, closely followed by his mom's two special helpers, Filia was looking through the mail, the table already set for four.  They wordlessly sat down, Val straight across from Filia, Jilias on her left, and Gravos on her right.  They continued their daily routine by adding enough sugar and honey to meet their individual preferences.  Val watched with one eye as Filia quizzically turned over a plain envelope, with only her name on the front.  Her eyes widened slightly at the name on the other side, and quickly fumbled to open the letter.

            He watched as her eyes quickly scanned the letter, widening with every few lines.  Filia then read it over again twice.  Normal people wouldn't notice, but as Val wasn't normal, he noticed that Filia had turned a shade whiter than usual.

            When he asked what was wrong in a deadpan sort of way, Filia just stared into space as she almost robotically said, "Luna-san sent a letter saying that Liona-chan ran away from home.  She wants me to tell you to find her and make sure she gets home safely.  Luna-san also said that Liona-chan should be around Seyruun by the time you get this…"

            Val asked incredulously, "Me?!  Why should I devote myself to something so meaningless?"

            "Luna-san said so."

            "What's it to me?"

            "Val…"  Filia's voice was beginning to get threatening.

            "What?"

            "You're going."

            "I don't wanna."

            Filia sighed.  She thought momentarily and decided to make an offer.  "Alright, Valterria Ul Copt."  Val gulped.  He hated it when she used his full name.  "You're old enough to take care of yourself now.  I'll make a deal with you.  If you can successfully escort Liona back to Zephilia, I'll let you go wherever you want, whenever you want.  How's that?"

            Val considered this carefully.  There were more good things than bad things about this deal, from the looks of it.  In a nonchalant tone, he asked, "What does Liona-chan look like now?  I haven't seen her for eight years now."

            Filia turned the letter over and saw a postscript.  She read it outloud, "'Liona looks almost exactly the same as the last time you saw her.  Don't ask.'"

            Val grudgingly stood up.  Jillias and Gravos excitedly asked, "Can we come?  Can we, can we?"

            Both dragons answered automatically, "No."  Filia added, "You two are to stay here and help me run my shop, under my supervision.  Val, are you leaving now?"

           Val turned and said, "Might as well, I'm going to have to go into double time if I'm going to get to Seyruun from here.  Overseas is probably the best way."

            Filia immediately stood up.  "You don't plan to /fly/ there, do you?"

            Though Filia couldn't see it, Val smirked.  "Why not?  It'll make things ten times faster than by boat or walking."

            Worriedly, Filia asked, "What if someone sees you?  You're the last of the Ancient Dragons you know."

            Val bit his lower lip as he grimaced.  "Do you want me to do this or not?  If someone sees me, I'll be gone before they even know it.  I'm leaving."

            Before Filia could say anything more, Val walked out the door.  A distant shutting of the front door could be heard, right before an expanding of wings.

*End Flashback*

            Val thought to himself, "I suppose it'll be easier if Liona's appeased.  One lunch won't hurt, I hope."

            Out loud, he gave in and said, "Oh alright.  Just this once though.  Where's the next town?"

            Angelina answered, "Approximately 2 1/5 kilometers following this path.  A distance equal to about 2200 meters to the town of Malum."

            Val had to admit that he was impressed by Angelina's apparent accuracy.  With a nod, he looked at Liona and smirked.  "Wanna race?"

            Liona lit up with glee.  "SURE!"

            Val started, "On your mark, get set, GO!"

            Liona flew into the distance, leaving a trail of smoke behind her.  Val easily expanded his wings and raced after her.  Angelina cast a Ray Wing, and with Blake, followed the racing duo.  In the end, Liona won, but only by about a few seconds.

            After contracting his wings, Val went with the others to find a suitable restaurant.  Val smirked once again when they stopped and went into a restaurant called, "All-You-Can-Eat Buffet For One Low Price!"

            It turned out that most of the town was pretty rich, so naturally a low price for them meant a high price for regular travelers.  Nevertheless, Val paid for it before they went to go find a place to sleep for the night.  As there were no inns in their price range after the costly meal, they debated camping out for the night outside of town.  That was when a kindly old lady walked up to them and inquired if they were travelers.  After receiving a collective nod, she asked them if they needed a place to sleep.  Again, they nodded.

            "In that case, how would you like to stay at my mansion?  I am going away for a little while, and I need someone to care for my little darlings and my shop."

            Liona innocently repeated, "'Little Darlings'?"

            The old lady clarified, "My little pets.  Will you accept?  I am willing to give you beds, food, and a job for a full seven days.  My only conditions are that you don't ruin my shop and make sure to feed my pets regularly."

            Liona's stomach growled hungrily and she piped up, "I'm all for it!"

            Angelina answered calmly, "I don't mind agreeing to it either."

            Val shrugged, "I guess."

            Blake declared, "I'm ready for a challenge!"

            The old lady smiled at their enthusiasm and gestured for them to follow her.

            Before long, they reached a huge mansion on top a large hill.  Black speared gates lined the property.  The old lady entered a code and they entered, the onyx gate automatically shutting behind them.  The loud creak of the front doors in the cold, silent night, sent shivers down their spines.  After walking through the front hall, they came across another door.  Upon opening it, the spacious room lit up with captured flames from lamps all along the walls and large crystal chandeliers hanging from the ceiling.  Adjusting to the light, they found themselves in what appeared to be a child's indoor playground.  Organized in a hap-hazard sort of way was a wooden see-saw, a baby swing set, a large sand box, a long /grass/ box, several balls of all shapes, sizes, and colors, a long tunnel slide and a little pool filled with water.

            The old lady whistled like a master calling his dog, and called out, "Come out, come out, wherever you are, my pretties!  Mommy's got a little present for you all!"

            Instantly, a few dozen shadows appeared out of nowhere.  Cautiously, one of them stepped forward into the light, soon followed by the others.  They were small creatures, no bigger than the average kitten.  They looked like brown bunnies with the usual long ears, and fluffy white tail, but there was excessive white hair around their neck like a furry snow collar, and out of their ears.  Also, they had relatively small arms and legs, making them all the more cuddly and adorable.  Liona exclaimed, "They're SO cute!  What are they?  Can I hold one?"

            The old lady chuckled and took a smaller bag out of the bag she was carrying.  She started throwing little specks over the clump of small animals.  "You can try after I feed them their dinner.  These little animals are called "Piku"s.  I have 25 in all.  If you treat them right, they'll come to adore you back.  Alright, here, try holding this one.  His name is Paulo; he's the nicest of the lot."

            Liona carefully approached the Piku that the old lady pointed to.  He waddled a little closer, with his arms pointed towards his off-white chest.  The Piku tentatively sniffed the hand that Liona stretched out.  Carefully, Liona pet the Piku between its ears.  It purred in happiness.  Just as carefully, Liona picked up Paolo and held him in her arms as she continued to scratch his ears.  Paulo laid back in a lazy fashion, clearly enjoying the treatment.

            The others watched, starting to get curious.  As the old lady handed Val the bag of food, Angelina also kneeled down to stroke one.  The one she picked also sniffed her hand before allowing her to pet him.

"Here is a list of my inventory and prices for my shop, a map of the mansion, a week's supply of food for all of them, a book on the history of Pikus, and here's even a down payment for taking this offer."  Taking a step back, the old lady smiled at them, took another step back, and bid farewell to them rather quickly.  "Well, I must be going now.  I will be back exactly 7 nights from now.  Feel free to use anything in the mansion.  Ta-tah for now, my pretties!  Be nice for your guests!  Farewell!"

            With that, the old lady speedily ran backwards out the front door, out of town, and out of sight.  Val sighed and looked at the mass of brown and white.  He said in a rather disgusted tone, "We have to take care of these runts for a full seven days?" He mindlessly kicked the nearest one.  "Tch.  What a waste of time."

            Before anyone could stop them, all Pikus were upon him, including the one he had kicked.  The travelers now saw the red rage that clouded the Pikus small eyes, and the venomous carnivore teeth that they now bared.  In a matter of seconds, the Pikus had changed from cute and cuddly to ferociously dangerous.  For some reason, Blake had also become victim to the Pikus, but Angelina and Liona remained untouched.  Val and Blake fought to dodge, block, and divert the Pikus, before they resorted to running around and around the spacious room, with the Pikus quickly closing in on them, a few managing to bite their clothing and scratch their arms.  Liona and Angelina were unsure of how to help.

            Not a minute too soon, Liona came up with a solution.  She took out her flute again and began to play a mesmeric tune, not unlike the one she had used against Angelina during the tournament.  All motion stopped, creatures swayed, and fell to the floor with soft thumps.  Liona managed to catch Angelina, while Blake grudgingly caught Val by his small cape, and let him down slowly to the ground.  Blake looked across the room at Liona, a bewildered look on his face.

            His thoughts were spoken aloud at that moment.  "What happened?  What'd you do?"

            Liona softly answered, as Blake hauled Val over to her by his short cape, "It's a musical version of a sleeping spell.  It only affects creatures with an animal form.  I forgot that Val and Ange-chan were actually dragons."

            "DRAGONS?!?!"

            Liona quickly looked up and hissed, "Shhh!!  They may be asleep, but it won't take much to wake them.  Oh, and could you not drag Val-chan like that?  He'll get a big lump on his head!"

            Blake hunched his shoulders guiltily and looked down at Val.  He already had a big lump midst his aqua-green hair.  Val suddenly groaned and stirred, as did Angelina.  They both slowly sat up, with Val stroking his hair as he felt a big bump on it.  Val glared daggers at Blake before slowly getting up.  Liona helped Angelina up, before they all looked to the Pikus.  Surprisingly, despite their large ears, they had not been woken up by Blake's shout.  In a low whisper Blake asked to no one in particular, "What's up with those beasts?"

            Val crossed his arms over his chest and added, "Yeah, and why'd they only attack us and not you two?"

            Liona's eyes lit up as she read something in the book the old lady had left.  As she was sitting cross-legged on the floor, she gestured for them to move closer, which they obliged.  She hurriedly explained in a rather interested tone as she continued to read, "It says here that Pikus absolutely adore females, while they are absolutely disgusted by males.  A little music will put them to sleep, but a little music will also serve to wake them up.  Huh.  I guess Blake's shout wasn't considered music, huh?"

            Blake frowned and still slightly perturbed by the remark, asked, "Speaking of which, is what she said true?  You two are dragons?"

            Val and Angelina immediately looked at Liona, who in return sweated.  "Did I say that?  Hmm…it must have slipped out.  Whoops."  Liona furiously dug her nose into the book.  Angelina let out a sigh of hopelessness.  Val stood up and dragged Liona away from Blake and the Pikus.  Angelina followed.  Setting her down, Val hissed, "Things like that don't just slip out.  Just how long have you known him anyway?"

            Liona put a finger on her chin in thought.  She counted on her fingers.  "One…No.  Two nights, I think."

            Angelina furrowed a brow.  "That's it?  That would mean-You met him the same night that we left Saillune?"

            Liona considered this /very/ carefully.  "Yup!"

            Val let out an aggravated sigh.  "How much do you really know about him?  He could be an enemy or something.  He might be trying to /hurt/ you.  How can you trust him so easily?"

            "Well… he has this REALLY cool sword-"

            Val interrupted.  "That's all you're basing this on?!"  

            Liona sulked.  "You didn't let me finish."

            She continued, "-He has this really cool sword that looked just like my Daddy's, so I thought, if he had the same weapon as Daddy, then he /must/ be just as nice!"  Silence.  "I'm finished now."

            A stressmark appeared on Val's head.  "And again I ask, that's all you're basing this on?!"

            Angelina gestured to Val as she said, "Come now, calm down Val-san.  You have to understand, this is the daughter of Lina Inverse and Gourry Gabriev talking."

            As if to verify this, Liona suddenly jumped up and exclaimed, "FOOD!" Before running through another door that had been left ajar.  Val sighed again.  Angelina looked around and asked, "I wonder where Blake-san is…"

            At this, Val, too, looked around.  He sniffed the air.  "I smell food cooking.  Blake's probably in the kitchen or something.  Let's go."

            As they both stood up, Angelina replied back, "You go on ahead.  I'll join you momentarily.  I'm just going to tuck these little ones in for the night."

            Val muttered, "Your choice," before walking through the same doorway that Liona had.  Looking back at the Pikus, she eyed a large blanket folded underneath two long pillows near the grass box.  Catching a clue, Angelina swiftly set to work.

            Back in Zephilia, Lina vomited into a bucket beside her bed for the third time since dinner.  Gourry was on the other side of her bed wincing every time he heard her retch.  When Lina had recovered enough to wipe her mouth with a nearby napkin, and throw it into the bucket, she lied back down with a sigh.  Tentatively, Gourry asked, "Lina, are you okay?"

            Lina scowled at him.  "Do I /look/ okay?"

            Gourry winced again, but answered, "Sorry, sorry.  I was just worried about you, Lina."

            Lina's expression softened considerably, but she was still stubbornly glaring at Gourry.  Gourry noted this, but decided to ignore it for the greater good.  He wrung out the towel on Lina's forehead and replaced it.  Gourry picked a plain book off of the nightstand next to him and showed the cover to Lina.

            As her vision had become slightly blurred, Lina wearily asked, "What's that?"

            "Luna gave it to me.  She told me to read it to you sometime.  She even bookmarked a story!  Want to hear it?"

            Lina shrugged.  "I'm in no position to complain."

            Gourry took this as a 'yes'.  "Okay.  Lemme see if I can read this… Hey!  This book is in elvish!"

            Lina's eyebrows raised while her eyes remained peacefully shut.  "Elvish?  Can you read it?"

                        "I think so.  My grandma taught me how when I was in my teens.  Umm…  Here it is. Okay, I'm going to read it now.  Here goes:

            /Chapter 6: Mazoku Material

                        It is common knowledge that Mazoku must find a new Mazoku Lord should the current be killed at any time –/

            Lina interrupted, "I never heard of that."

            Gourry finished that sentence, "-at least, if you've been reading my books on Mazoku."

            Lina could only say, "Oh."

            "Can I continue?"

            "Please."

            /…  Normally, the Mazoku Lord's General or Priest would take the position, sharing the powers.  However, should neither the General nor the Priest be available, or more frankly, dead, than the Mazoku Lord's favorite shall be chosen among his followers.  If none of /them/ are available, then all high-ranking mazoku shall come together in a meeting to appoint a new Mazoku Lord.  Listed Below are the bare qualifications of an elected Mazoku Lord.

            -Candidate must be corrupted by their evil side

            -Candidate must be at least part mazoku, if not, become a mazoku

            -Candidate must have lived at least fifteen full human years 

-Candidate must have killed at least one person – self may be included 

-Candidate must have a motive for following the path to evil 

-Candidate must show great strength and potential to be even more evil

            -Candidate must have linkage to previous Mazoku Lord

            -Candidate must have two close subordinates; if not already, know how to create them

            -Candidate must have at least one creature (i.e. human, dragon, rival) that they inexplicably despise

            -All other surviving Mazoku Lords must agree to take on this candidate

            If said candidate does not meet all of these requirements, they cannot be accepted.  However, if they wish, those who qualify with the first five requirements but are not accepted as the new Mazoku Lord are permitted to stay as the underlings of the new Mazoku Lord.

           Those who qualify to be elected will be seen by the Supreme Elector and chosen by Him/Her.  Until they are needed, the Supreme Elector's identity is kept secret.

            *End Chapter 6*/

                        Lina quietly contemplated this.  She smirked as she thought, 'I think I could qualify for one of those spots.  I don't think I've been /corrupted/ though…'  "Heh."

                        "What?"

                        "Nothing, I was just thinking…  I could become at least half a mazoku if I wanted to…"

                        Lina yawned.  Gourry cocked his head as he closed the book.  "What do you mean?  You aren't really considering it, are you?"

                        Lina assured him, "Of course not, but with those requirements, I think I'd almost qualify."

                        "What requirements?"

                        Lina frowned at him.  "Didn't you /just/ read the part about Mazoku Requirements?"

                        Gourry looked up at the ceiling in thought.  "I did?  Huh.  I never was able to understand books."

                        "If you couldn't understand it then how could you have just read it?!"

                        "Uhhh… I can read but I don't understand a single word I'm reading."

                        "Ugh.  That completely defeats the purpose of reading."

                        "Reading what?"

                        "Nevermind."

                        "Nevermind what?"

                        "Just forget it!"

                        "It's forgotten, it's forgotten!"

                        Lina sighed.  Silence followed.

                        "What was I supposed to forget?"

                        Lina groaned.

                        Half to herself, Lina asked, "Why do you ask so many dumb questions?"

                        "Grandma always said to never be afraid to ask questions!"

                        Lina glared at him again.  With another sigh, Lina rested her eyes again.

                        More silence followed.

                        Quietly, Gourry asked, "Oi, Lina?"

                        Slightly disgruntled, Lina asked back, "What?"

                        "You aren't really a mazoku are you?"

                        "What makes you think that?"

                        "I dunno…I think I remembered hearing it from somewhere…"

                        "If I am, which I highly doubt, that would mean Sis is too, which would mean that she wouldn't be able to be the Knight of Celphieed."

                        "Ehhhhhh….Hey, do you think Liona's alright?"

                        "I sure hope so.  I don't know what'd I'd do if something happened to her while I was in this state.  I'm putting my faith in Zel though."

                        Suddenly, from the open doorway, a small container came whirling at Lina's head.

A/N: La-di-da-di-da… You don't mind if I end here, right? ^_^  No?  Okay, then review and I'll continue.  Yes?  Okay, then review and tell me why you think so.  You don't care?  Well, review and tell me why you've been reading this far already.  Don't know?  Then just review and tell me to continue.  Sound easy?  Good.  Please Review! ^_^

            Oh yeah, um… the part about the whole Mazoku requirement thing…I wasn't planning to at first, but it sorta just popped into my head.  It probably has something to due with the fact that my teacher drilled the constitution into my head @_@  Well, See ya, or rather, Read ya!


	8. Money Gained, Liona Lost

A/N: YAY!! I finished writing out the layout for this story!  Now I know basically what will be in each chapter up until the very last chapter!  Think you can last 15 chapters?  ^_^  Don't forget to review!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that isn't mine to own.

Money Gained, Liona Lost

            In Zephilia, Lina's head caught a small vial of purple liquid, which quickly bounced off into her hands.  With a groan, Lina rubbed her forehead with one hand while holding the vial to the light with the other.  Gourry looked up to see who had thrown it.  Of course, it was Luna, still in her waitress uniform, and looking as disturbingly ghastly as always.

            "Drink that."

            Lina replied with distaste, "What /is/ it?"

            "Don't ask, just Drink it."

            "It's not going to knock me out like last time is it?"

            "Why don't you drink it and find out?"

            "When you say it like that, it makes me think that you don't know the effect either."

            "Lina…I /said/ drink it.  Or else…"

            Gourry was dumb enough to ask, "Or else what?"

            Luna smirked and replied, "Or else I'll find a keg of that liquid and /pour/ it down her throat."

            Lina quickly opened the vial, plugged her nose, and drained it in one swallow.  She made a sour face when the instantaneous taste got to her.  Her lips were puckered with the lasting sour taste on her tongue and lips.

            Mimicking a fish, Lina said with puckered lips, "That's sour!"

            Though Lina couldn't see it, she guessed that Luna raised an eyebrow in amusement.  "/Really/?  Well, I suppose it was inevitable since I added lip mushrooms and some lemongrass to the Zephilian wine."

            Gourry suddenly exclaimed, "Hey!  I know that remedy!  My grandma gave it to me once when I ate some wild mushrooms that made me really sick!  It's supposed to keep your mouth puckered and stomach clenched until the sickness goes away, right?"

            Considering his past spouts of knowledge that were next to none, Lina and Luna were rather impressed about his knowledge of the strange mixture.

            Lina still threw a tantrum, even though it was ten times harder to speak, and she spoke in a squeaky voice.  "How long is this sickness going to last then?!"

            Luna shrugged as she turned to go back out.  "Who knows.  I've never seen a disease like this one, and I've seen a lot.  Oh well.  I've got to get back to work.  See ya little sis."

            With that, Luna walked off and left Gourry and Lina alone again.  In the same high, squeaky voice, Lina demanded that Gourry get her something to wash down the sour taste- preferably freshly-processed milk from her friend at the dairy.

            Before going, Gourry asked about half a dozen times if she was sure that she'd be okay alone.  Lina nodded and furiously told him to go already.  After Gourry had left, Lina sighed, and leaned back against her propped up pillows the Mazoku Candidate list and Liona on her mind.  Suddenly, her eyes widened as she realized what might be in store for Liona.

*Meanwhile….*

            Liona ravenously ate dinner at a speed that would have made her parents proud.  Blake was on the other end of the table, eating to his heart's content, all the meat within grabbing range.  Val sat in the middle, rather disgusted with both of their table manners.  Out of habit, Val ate an only slightly above average portion of the food.  Suddenly, an earthshaking movement that rocked the house sounded with a large thud.  Just as Blake and Val were finishing, Angelina came in from the Pikus' playarea, clapping the dust off her hands and a large, satisfied smile playing on her lips.  Angelina readily washed her hands before settling down across from Val, and pouring herself a cup of tea.  As everyone had finished eating by now, they were all looking at her for a possible explanation.  Noticing this, Angelina looked up and asked sweetly, "What is it?"

            The others glanced at each other before Blake self-elected himself to ask, "What are you so happy about and do you know what that large thud was earlier?"

            Angelina laughed softly and leaned back in her chair.  She took a sip from her ever-present cup of tea before she answered, "Oh that?  Well, I volunteered to put the little Pikus to sleep.  As you may already know, they are as unruly as spoiled spawn of mazoku, which, I believe, is exactly what they are."  Before anyone could question this, Angelina continued to explain, "Pikus are a rare breed of rabbit-demons.  They aren't very high level, but they're enough to be considered dangerous.  Anyways, as I was saying, the Pikus did not want to willingly go to sleep.  It turns out that Blake-san's yell was enough to wake them.  They were jumping up all over the walls and across the carpet until I had to put my foot down.  Or rather, my tail down, and that is what you heard.  After that, I just hummed a bit of music as I tucked them into bed.  They aren't so bad once you get used to them, really."

            Blake and Val were looking at her in disbelief, but Liona didn't think anything of it, simply because she knew Angelina had her own way of dealing with mazoku.  She reached for some dessert and began chowing down on some chocolate cake.

            Before long, Liona and Angelina washed the dishes, while Val and Blake were forced to dry and put away the dishes.  Later, they quietly checked into the first three rooms upstairs, with Angelina and Liona sharing one and the boys having separate rooms.  Somehow, they all sensed that it would be one /long/ week in the mansion.

            Throughout the first day, they eased into their simple routine.  First, wake up, wash up.  Second, eat breakfast, feed the Pikus their breakfast.  Third, assign who goes where; a boy-girl pair would go to the shop while the other two stayed at home.  It seemed that because the Pikus only reacted kindly to girls, it was mandatory that at least one stay to care for them.  Also, the guys felt it was their duty as guys to protect the girls, so they could never leave them in one place alone, or without guy protection.  Fourth, the shop-pair would leave to tend to the shop; one behind the counter, the other to fix up anything that was amiss in the shop or help customers.  Fifth, the home-pair would work together to do one or more of the following: house-cleaning, yard work, Piku care, shop visiting, grocery shopping, or to simply relax.  Finally, at sunset, the shop-pair would return home for dinner and bed.

            It turned out that the shop made the most profit when Val and Liona were in charge of it.  With their practiced /negotiation/ skills, they were able to make amazing profits and buy efficient and or stylish products, all for the lowest possible money losses, which were easily covered by the profits.  Also, it turned out that Angelina worked best at the house and with the Pikus.  They had come to respect her, and believe it or not, even come to like her.  She was also a phenomenal cook, and had exceptional cleaning talent.  Either way, in a week's time, the old lady came back happier than ever, and paid them a good 10,000 gold pieces for their help.  Also, the old lady would never know, but Liona kept the money that adults gave them at the slightest implication that they had no parents whatsoever and they depended on the shop to survive.  Val noticed this on his first day working with her, but made no comment except, "Good job," when she returned with a nice 5-15 gold piece bit of charity every single time – and this was aside from the actual sales that had been made.

            The next morning after they were paid (the old lady came home at night), Liona-tachi (Liona and company) left to once more travel on the forest path.  As Liona skipped a little ways ahead, Val asked Angelina where they were going.  Angelina replied Calcutta City, the home of the Dragon Cuisine.  At that, Val stopped.  Val verified, "Wait a minute.  Isn't Calcutta on the west coast?"

            When Angelina nodded, and before Val asked, Angelina interrupted him by whispering, "I know what you're thinking, and you're right, but just trust me and follow Liona's lead.  She'll realize it eventually."

            Val slowly nodded.  He sighed.  Liona was as hopeless as ever when it came to directions.  She was going in the wrong direction and she didn't even know it.

Some time later, Liona stopped and looked at a tree directly to her right.  She slowly wandered off the path and stroked the old tree trunk.  When the others caught up to her, she was breathing in the scent of the flowers that were growing near the tree's base.  She smiled softly and sighed as if she was in some sort of a reverie.

            The others looked to the tree as well, and as a peaceful wind blew, they smiled as well.

            Liona pointed up at a semi-high tree branch where a bird nest was nestled.  "Look!  Baby birds!  Awww…poor things…they want their mommy!"  They could here a distant chirping coming from the nest.

Angelina remarked softly, "I had almost forgotten; Liona-chan has played in the woods so long that her instincts are just as good as any animal that lives in the forest.  She understands their needs as well."

Liona levitated up and sat on the tree branch next to the nest.  She called down, "Let's stop here for the night!"

As the others looked around for a big enough clearing to set camp, Liona watched the young birds calling for their mother.  It made her sad a little, thinking of /her/ mother, but decided to calm both the birds and herself by playing a song to represent their feelings.

            Liona played until the sun had begun to set, until the mother bird had come back.  She smiled as the mother fed her babies worms, their supper.  Liona's mind wandered and she wondered if her mother was feeling any better, and hoped that her song had reached her – and reach her it did.  Sitting in her bed, having been forced to turn in extremely early, Lina dreamt of Liona, playing her tune, on a tree bough.  As it seemed like a comforting message saying that Liona was fine and well, Lina's mind was put to ease.

            Later that night, after dinner, Liona looked up to hear a wolf howl.  She started at the sound, not because she was scared, but because she was sure that she had recognized it.  In a flurry of hope, Liona dropped her cooked fish-on-a-stick, and ran off.  Surprised, Val ran after her, telling Angelina and Blake to stay and watch camp; he'd be alright by himself.

            Liona stopped at a cliff, only because the howling had stopped.  Unconsciously, she leaned over her ear a little to try to hear the howling again.  When Val suddenly called out her name behind her, she lost her balance and fell over.  Val rushed to help her, ready to spread his wings if necessary, but just as Liona's head was disappearing over the ledge, her hand grabbed hold of his ankle.  However, her grip was too loose, and her grip was released, in the process dropping her, and tripping Val.  In a sad case of events, Val hit his head on a very dulled but pointed rock, and fell unconscious near the cliff.  Angelina and Blake rushed over when they heard Liona's echoing shrieks that were stopped short not to long after it had begun.  After Angelina revived Val, they all looked together in an attempt to find Liona.  Their first place to look was obviously at the bottom of the cliff.  Strangely enough, Liona wasn't where she should have landed.  In fact, the grass wasn't matted down, revealing any impact from Liona's fall.  So where was she?  Angelina, Val, and Blake searched half the night for Liona with no luck whatsoever.  Finally, Angelina suggested that they get some sleep, and look again when they were refreshed.  They agreed even though they didn't know /each other/, but because their future depended on the well-being of Liona, all for separate goals.

            Liona slowly woke up to birds chirping and a ray of sunlight right into her eyes.  She groaned softly when she felt her back crick as she sat up.  Gathering her strength, Liona stood up and stretched; several loud cracks were heard as she loosened up her tense muscles and joints.  Liona stopped in her tracks when she heard a male voice "say", "(Are you alright now?)"

            Liona looked around searching for the owner of the voice.  She jumped slightly when she found a large wolf with a gray backside looking at her directly to her left.  Slowly, she approached and moved her hands to pull the wolf's mouth open horizontally.  The wolf allowed her to do so as he stood patiently.  Liona broke into a huge smile at his non-reaction and pulled her hands around his neck to hug him.

            "Santeri!  I thought I heard your howling!  Did you save me?"

            As she leaned back, the wolf nodded rather seriously.  When Liona heard more rustling, she took a better look around.  She was in a deep natural cavern, and at the very end, behind her, was a mother wolf and two young wolves and four very young pups.  The younger pups were currently having breakfast with their mother, as they had just woken up.

            Liona greeted them warmly.  "Lexine!  Alex!  Alek!"  The two adolescent wolves and the mother looked up, as did the younger pups.  They all ran towards her in a group hug/lick, even the pups that didn't know her licked her face.  Liona's happy smile and giggles from the tickling licks, shined and echoed throughout the cavern.

            "Liona!"

            "Liona where are you?"

            "Liona-chan!  If you hear us, answer us!"

            Angelina sighed.  It was now a few hours past dawn, and they had been looking for an additional hour so far.  Liona was nowhere to be seen.  In an offhand manner, Angelina produced three identical, small meals from within her cloak and gave one to each of them.  They had stopped to rest and eat - the campsite long since having been disbanded and packed up.

            Blake wondered aloud, "Maybe someone else found her already and took her to a safe haven or something."

            Val retorted, "Unless they were right under Liona when she fell over, we would have seen her imprint where she fell before they got to her.  And we didn't see anything undisturbed except our own feet."

            Angelina remarked, "Well, maybe Blake-san's on the right track.  Although nobody has lived in these woods for the longest of times, maybe even a few centuries, the animals here are very in tune with nature, and know when something is out of place."

            Blake asked, "What's wrong with these woods?  Why don't people lived here for centuries?"

            Angelina was about to say why, when Val shouted it abruptly.  "The wolves!"

            As Val said this, Angelina too, understood.  Val continued for the confused Blake, but his voice was rapidly quickening, "The wolves here are very territorial, but these days, only two clans live here.  Once when Liona and I were two, our parents and their friends were escorting us back to the mainland…and Liona got lost in a forest just like this."

            "What happened?"

            "We found her three days later sleeping among a wolf pack in a cave."

            Angelina inserted, "What if-?"

            Val nodded.  "Liona ran off both times because she heard a series of wolf howls.  I didn't think anything of it before, but I think it's certain now – Liona's gone back to visit her old friends."

            Angelina nodded in response, but Blake was as confused as ever.  "Wait a minute.  Do you mean to say that Liona made friends with /wolves/ and they're the reason we can't find her?"

            Rather edgy from lack of sleep, Val stood up and hissed, "That's exactly what I'm saying.  Come on.  I think I still remember where that cave was; let's hope they haven't changed homes yet."

           As they fast-walked with Val in the lead, Angelina remarked, "I want to find Liona, probably even more than you do, but just think: It's been 14 years and this patch of forest area is approximately 15 square kilometers.  Do you honestly think that the same wolf pack is going to be in the same exact place?"

            There was a brief pause of silence.  Val quietly answered, "No, but I'm hoping to find a clue there at least."

            Blake watched the two of them through the corner of his eye as he walked alongside Angelina.

            "You're going on your hunt today?  Can I come?  I want to pay you back for all your help."

            Santeri, the head male, nodded his head.  He then barked for Alek to stay and protect his mother (Alec's) and his brothers (the young pups), while Alex went hunting with them.  Like a proud protector of the family, Alek agreed without hesitation.  Mid-morning, Santeri, Liona, and Alex set out in search of dinner.  Liona would have offered to give them some food that she had brought, but she knew wolves always preferred fresh meat more.

            They walked a fairly long distance, until Santeri abruptly stopped.  With a twitch of his left ear, he gestured for them to follow him quietly.  Before long, they were only a few feet away from a herd of deer.  However, the herd had already heard them and was ready to sprint.  Santeri suddenly leaped over the bush and started going for a young stag.  Upon seeing his father's target, Alex ran after him.  Liona saw which one they wanted and took out her whip, while still in the bushes.  After whispering a short spell, Liona flung out the blue whip and carefully watched as she maneuvered it to create a semi-large box around the prey, using trees as turning posts.  Incidentally, this had caught three of them, including the young stag.  One was unable to stop before he ran into the whip, and was shocked into unconsciousness.  Seeing this, the other turned and decided to try to jump over the whip on the other side.  Liona saw this and decided to fireball that one before it got out.  With only the stag left, the rest of the herd having deserted him, the two experienced wolves brought down their dinner with two, three quick bites.  Once the stag was dead, Liona let her whip disperse, and she put the handle back in her custom-made holster.

            Liona walked over to them.  They looked at the two that Liona had stunned, and separated to finish them off, lest they recover and run.  Afterwards, compliments were exchanged and Liona informed that that they could have two of the three deer.  They happily obliged, and with Liona's help, managed to bring all three back to the cave.

            About 2000 feet west of Liona's current location, the search party stopped at a vacant cave.  Bending down to go into the small opening, Val led the way into the cave.  They noted a pad of soft grass, dried and withered from lack of use.  Val growled softly in frustration.  In an attempt to calm him down, Angelina reassured, "She's around here somewhere.  Don't worry; we'll find her soon enough."

            Without saying anything back, Val silently stormed back out of the small cave.

            Liona stayed the night with the wolves that night, and it wasn't until late afternoon the next day when Blake found her by chance.  He had poked his head into the cave, and was immediately met with a mouthful of bared teeth, that belonged to a young wolf – Alek.  Liona was currently taking a nap with the pups and the mother, so she didn't here him.  Alek bit his leg as Blake turned to run away.  With the wolf clinging on tightly, Blake ran off, concentrating all of his energy that wasn't already into running away, into keeping his yelling to a minimum.  About halfway to where Val and Angelina were, the wolf's nose twitched as it caught their scent in the air.  With a yelp, Alek released his hold and ran off back to the cave.

            When Blake dragged himself to the dragon pair, blood was dripping down his leg, and there was a series of holes where the teeth drilled passed his clothing.  Upon noticing the blood, Angelina quickly rushed over, and without saying a word, moved her hands over the wound, and healed it.  Blake winced as he felt the wound patch up, but didn't pull away.

            Val slowly stood up and walked over to them.  For a reason he couldn't exactly put his finger on, Val despised Blake with hatred akin to his previous hate of dragons and mazoku.  With this feeling seeping into his words, Val asked, "Find anything?"

            As Angelina finished and stood up, Blake nodded.  He thanked Angelina before continuing with his information.  "I think I found that wolf pack you were talking about.  I spotted a cave a ways back and poked my head in to see if there was anything there."

            "And?"

            "And…this wolf bares his teeth inches from my face and then bites my leg.  Next thing I knew, I was running here, but some yards back, it suddenly let go with a yelp and ran back towards the cave."

            Angelina let out a short and small laugh.  The two males turned to her with questioning looks.  Angelina deliberately ignored this and looked off to the distance as she spoke just as softly.  "I promised.  Liona-chan.  I'd rather die than break the promises that I made.  No matter what it takes, I _/will/ see you home, safe and sound."_

            Abruptly, Angelina snapped out of her daze and headed in the direction that Blake had pointed at moments before, signaling for them to follow.  With a sigh and a shrug, the two tiredly trailed after her.

            With almost no assistance, Angelina found the cave in question.  Clearing her throat, Angelina magically knocked on the open cave entrance.  Immediately, a pair of wolves appeared at the opening, teeth bared, ears pressed back, and hair/fur standing out.  The pair snarled and growled, obviously wanting the intruders to leave.  When Liona's friends made no move to leave, Alex leaned back, ready to pounce at a moment's notice.

            Angelina offered a hand in peace.  "We mean you no harm; we just came to see if Liona could come back with us.  We've been looking for her for a long time, and I swear that we'll leave as soon as she's back with us.  Keeping his eyes on the three "visitors", Alex appeared to bark something to Alek.  Disgruntled, but uncomplaining, the other wolf turned tail and ran back into the cave.  The trio waited uneasily under Alex's fixed leer and never-ending snarl.

            Before long, a sleepy Liona came into the light, with the other wolf by her side.  Liona rubbed her eye tiredly, as she became accustomed to light again.  When she finally made out the form of Angelina, Val, and Blake, she broke into a smile and a run and hugged them all at the same time.  This single action, relaxed everyone's nerves, Alex's included.  Angelina hugged Liona back; Val ruffled her hair in a caring-big-brother sort-of-way; and Blake awkwardly patted her shoulder.  Alex and Alek stood by the entrance, watching this transition from afar.

            Finally, Liona broke contact and turned to the wolves.  Going in between them, she hugged them both at the same time.  She whispered to them, "I'll come back in the future – I promise, k?  So stay good and take care of your Ma and Pa and little siblings – the both of you."

            Backing away, Liona told them, "Tell everybody 'bye' for me, k?  I'll see you all later!"

            The two dogs barked happily and wagged their tails in response.

            Liona waved farewell before turning to her friends.  She had a genki smile on her face, and the same child-like innocence as always.  "What are you waiting for?  Let's go!"

            The others nodded and as Liona took the lead again, they headed south.  They would soon reach the Southern border of Saillune.

            Mazolina let out a hollow laugh that echoed throughout the spacious room.  Before her meditating form was a hovering hexagonal mirror, cut evenly into two pieces, for the time being.  The top showed what Lina was doing at the moment – lying in bed, finishing lunch with Gourry at her side.  The bottom showed what Liona was doing at that exact same moment – setting out after having spent time with her wolf friends.

            Half to herself, and half to the image portraying Liona, Mazolina remarked quietly, "Consider them your friends for now, dear Liona.  Keep on trusting them; come to depend on them.  It'll just make it all the more devastating when I finally decide to act.  Come Liona… Your time is near…"

A/N: BWAHAHAHAHAHA….ha…….ha.  okay, I have no idea why I laughed just now.  If you deem this a story/chapter worthy enough for you to have read this far, please let me know by reviewing!  It only takes a minute max!  Come on, I want to know what you think.  Anything is acceptable as long as it's the truth!  Please Review!


	9. Run! Attack of ZOAMELGUSTAR!

A/N: Wahh….No reviews again.  Oh well.  I'll stay strong and finish this story.  Near the end it'll show much more of the original Slayers characters.  Please Review!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that isn't mine to own.

RUN!  Attack of ZOAMELGUSTAR!

            A few days out of the wolf's forest turf, they came across a sign that read, "Welcome to the kingdom of Xoana."

            Jumping up and down, Liona *suggested* that they go there.  With a unanimous sigh, the others agreed.  Thus, the troupe was on their way to the capital city, for who knows what reason.  Before long, they reached their destination, and Liona immediately went to the castle.  Everything in Xoana was up and running again and people were bustling and hustling to get where they needed to go.

            When Liona announced herself at the gate, the guards apparently misheard her "Liona Inverse" for "Lina Inverse."  As an aftereffect, they both ran like chickens with their heads cut off, to inform the King and Queen of their arrival.  Looking around, Liona noticed that there were no more guards in the vicinity, so she shrugged and walked straight into the castle.  Fearing that she'd get herself lost again, the three traveling companions followed her.

            The King and Queen jumped in their throne seats when Liona banged open the double doors with her small hands.  In a /slightly/ unsure voice, she greeted them as she walked forward, "Hey, I know you!  It's Martini-san and Bangulust-san ne?"

             Both Martina and Zangulus produced stressmarks.  Martina suddenly declared, "Where is that kingdom demolisher, Lina Inverse?"

            Liona clenched her fists and glared daggers at Martina.  She shouted, "DON'T CALL MY MOMMY BAD NAMES!  SHE'S NOT A BAD PERSON!"

            The near-empty but spacious room echoed with her shout, making everyone's ears ring.

            "Come on now, Liona-chan.  Calm down.  I'm sure they didn't mean anything by it," Angelina backed up her consoling words with a gesture towards Liona as well as a silent and quick glare at the royal duo.

            Nervously, Zangulus and Martina nodded their heads in agreement.  Once Liona acknowledged this, she nodded in return before plopping down onto the hard marble floor.  She mumbled a short apology while holding the side of her head up slightly as if she was suddenly hit by a wave of dizziness.

            Everyone watched Liona with uneasy eyes.  Liona took no notice of these stares as she shook her head to chase the dizziness away, only to have it return by three fold.  Angelina broke the dense tension in the room by using an age-old tactic far beyond her years; she changed the subject.

            Angelina looked around and asked in her usual calm voice, "Where are the Prince and Princess?  I assume they are still living here?"

            Martina haughtily remarked, "Of course!  I would have it no other way!  Zam-"

            "I'm here."

            Everyone jumped at the sudden new voice, and looked around to find the source.  Liona was the first to sight her, and the first to recognize her.  She pointed up at a chandelier hanging some ten or so feet above their heads.  There, holding onto the cord with a gloved hand and her legs parted to balance herself on the rod between the center and the lights, was a girl, perhaps in her low teens.

            "Zucchini!  What'cha doin' way up there?"

            With a stressmark and a triple flip, the girl jumped down from her perch. . . and fell flat on her face inches from Liona.  With remarkable innocence, Liona poked the still figure with a stick.  "You okay?  Oi- Zucchini-chan?"

            In an instant, the girl's face was looming over hers darkly.  Slowly, she enunciated, "My – name – is – NOT – 'Zucchini'-chan!"

            Ignoring the new girl's dangerous glare at Liona, Blake dared to ask, "Then what is it?"

            The girl turned her head, and a few people on that side noted a blush on her cheeks.  In a low voice, she muttered, "Just call me Zani."

            Liona happily chirruped back, "Zani Brainy!"

            "Zani" held up a clenched fist as if deciding whether or not to hit the blissfully clueless girl, but forgot it when Val spoke for the first time.  "Whatever.  Hey, girl.  Where'd your brother go?  Don't you two go everywhere together?"

            Zani looked up in surprise and her eyes sparkled at the sight of Val.  He saw this and became instantly irked, this feeling being clearly shown in his expression.  Zani ignored this and clamped onto him like a nail to a magnet.  Try as he might to get out of the tight clutch, Zani hang on with ecstatic happiness.  Even as Zangulus answered, Zani did not turn her head or loosen her hold.

            "Now that you mention it, Mel didn't come to the table for breakfast this morning…  I wonder where he is…"

            Suddenly, the ground shook as an explosion was heard.  The alarm was spread throughout the city, and the people inside the throne room rushed to the large windows to see what was happening.  Everyone gaped at the vision before their very eyes.  Still somewhat on the outskirts of the city, but still easily visible due to its incredible size, was what appeared to be a large golem, with an enlarged Zoamelgustar mask where its face would be, attacking the city.  After recovering from shock, Martina leaned back and let out her old laugh.

            She proudly proclaimed, "He Has Returned!  Go Forth Zoamelgustar!"

            Turning, Zangulus grabbed Martina's wrist as he ran towards the door, with the guards following suit.  "This is no time to be goading on your 'creation'!  If we don't hurry, the whole city's going to be demolished – again!"

            To the guards, he commanded quickly, "You there!  Raise the alarm to the army if they haven't already heard.  Tell them to gather their ammunition and anything else they might need to go and take out that monstrosity!  Under the orders of the King and Queen, tell them to also make sure that no civilians are unnecessarily hurt!  Go!"

            The guards hurriedly saluted and parted ways with the King and Queen.  As the others watched them leave, not sure what to do, Angelina hinted rather obviously, "Perhaps we should go and try to help them."

            At that, they suddenly snapped to attention, silently agreed, and ran to follow the King and Queen.

            After pushing forward against a torrent of fleeing citizens and tourists in cars, shoes, bicycles, and scattered Ray Wings, the five "youngsters" were hovering over the massive Xoana army, several yards away from the giant golem-like … terrorist (I don't know what to call it exactly….^_~;).

            First, the army's bazooka squad aimed and fired at the golem from all sides.  Explosions of gray smoke clouded its figure where the ammunition made contact.  When the smoke cleared, the golem showed no signs of damage, or even feeling the impact.  It went right on attacking, and sent a thin beam to knock the bazooka users into the sky.

            Second, the missile launchers attacked.  History repeated itself: Missiles hit, smoke cleared, no damage, launchers launched into the sky.

            Third, Zangulus stepped in with Howling Sword Part 2 with a leap.  Not only did the golem catch him in the air like a doll, but it swung its arm around and around and slung him into the air like a slingshot.

            The forces from Xoana were beginning to get worried – very worried.

            Blake took out his glowing black sword, and tried to attack as well.  Surprisingly, red eyes shown through the mask directly at him, and he fell through the golem as if it were a hologram.  This surprised everyone since the bazooka balls hit, the missiles hit, and the golem threw the King into the distance.  Like the Sword of Light, Blake's sword's blade disappeared into the hilt.

With one hand in his pocket, Val nonchalantly took out his red knocker toy (^_~), slowly leaned his forearm back, and moved it forward in one swift motion, making the two balls hit.  The impact of the hit created a vertically thin shockwave that spread to split the golem in half.  Well, it would have if the golem's image didn't act like a hologram again and dodge the attack.  The consequence was that the shockwave continued on to collapse five tall buildings in a row before stopping.  Val turned his head to scoff with a small smirk, and shrug.  He slowly drifted off to view the scene from higher above.  Martina almost went crazy when she saw her best business buildings collapse before her very eyes.

Up until now, Liona and Angelina had yet to do anything.  They landed on top of a rooftop somewhat near the golem.  Angelina chanted a spell to go along with her hand gestures.  Soon, she had two fingers pointing up, and two fingers pointing down while her wrists touched, just as she said the last word to the spell.  This caused a glowing white ring with a golden question mark in the middle of it, appear from her palms, and become increasingly bigger as it headed toward the golem's mask.  When it made contact, it disappeared, but this was actually expected.  Angelina's eyes were closed, as she concentrated on the mind of the golem, if it had one.  As a matter of fact, it did.  Angelina concentrated on probing its mind for its motivation, reason for attacking the town, and who was behind it all.

A golden line went into a dead line in the back of her head.  Angelina snapped her eyes open in surprise.  Her lips curved into a soft, knowing smile, as she finished processing the information that was recently transmitted into her mind.  She knew all that she needed to, and immediately told Liona what /she/ needed to know.  They worked out a plan, and it was up to Liona to save the day again.

As Liona positioned herself crosslegged on the edge of the rooftop wall, with Angelina directly behind her holding her cape to make sure she didn't fall, she secretly hoped that the Golem's ears were working at that moment.

Pulling out her ever faithful flute, Liona took a deep breath, put it to her mouth, and began playing a sonata.  (If it's any hint to what the effect will be, the song resembled that of the music that is played during the series when Lina is casting a Dragon Slave.  ^_^)

Everyone on the ground level looked around to see where the music was coming from, as the flute was played to influence a large area.  As Liona continued playing, Angelina started mumbling a spell under her breath to take care of the consequences.  In about the same amount of time it takes Lina to recite the Dragon Slave, Liona finished her piece.  The second she finished, the gold glow from the flute disappeared, and reappeared around the body of the golem.  In a split second, after a five-second delayed reaction, the golem exploded with the might of a Dragon Slave, which meant the city went with it.  Fortunately, the second Liona stopped playing, Angelina held her breath and activated her spell.

In the end, when the smoke had cleared, everyone looked around in surprise.  Each and every one of the Xoana inhabitants were alive and well, but they were standing in a massive crater – still smoking – not a single building or castle to be seen.  Rivers of anime-tears coursed down Martina's face as she banged the ground and cursed at having her home once more demolished by an Inverse.  As Liona had not heard this comment, she blissfully ignored it.

Unfortunately, as soon as Zangulus realized who had cause the damage first of five of the most important buildings, and then the person who demolished the whole city, meaning Val and Liona, he immediately had them outlawed and chased by the military.  As they ran away side by side, Liona and Val simultaneously turned their heads toward each other to give a brief smirk before turning back to go into hyperdrive.  Angelina was forced to fly to keep up with them, and Blake was again carried.  The army chased them well away from the former city and only stopped when the "prey" had leapt/flown over a wide, raging river.

Meanwhile, back in the former city of Xoana, a random guard exclaimed, "Hey!  Isn't that the prince?"

Everyone in the vicinity turned to look where he had pointed.  Where the golem had stood minutes before was a face-down, black-haired boy in royal clothing, still smoking slightly.

A/N: *Checks notes*  Okay!  That's all for now!  History repeats itself a lot, doesn't it?  ^_^  Hmm…I forgot to add a piece about Lina in Zephilia…. I'll do the chapter after next.  Ciao!  Oh, please review!


	10. Go Fish Alliance Style

A/N:  *_* I realize its not as fun for Slayers fans to read when its not about the original characters, but come on, please review.  Lina and everybody else will be a major part in the end.

Disclaimer: I don't own Slayers or anything else that isn't mine to own.

Go Fish Alliance Style

            Liona, Angelina, Val, and Blake continue on their way South.  Nobody has yet to tell Liona that they're going the wrong way.  When they come to the southern border of Seyruun, Liona stops at the sign that says 'Welcome to the Coastal Alliance' (or whatever it's called).  She stares at it for a long time.  After an exceptionally long time, she slowly turns around and asks innocently, "Am I going the wrong way?"

            Val and Blake both nodded, but Angelina asked back, "Well, it depends.  Where are you headed?"

            Liona instantly replied, "To find Mommy's cure!"

            Angelina nodded before continuing, "And where to you expect to find that?"

            Liona put a finger to her chin as she looked up thoughtfully.  Silence.  "I don't know?"

            All three of her companions sighed at this.  Liona rubbed the back of her head nervously.  "Well, I never /was/ good at directions.  The North Pole could be the South Pole for all I know."

            Liona shrugged and smiled.  "So where /are/ we going?"

            Angelina said gently, "Wherever you want to go.  This is your quest."

           Liona contemplated this.  "I know!"  Liona closed her eyes, and spun around rapidly half a dozen times in succession.  When she stopped, she pointed her finger in the direction that she was facing.

            Val looked up at the sky, looked at the direction Liona had chosen, and surmised, "You want to go east to the Desert of Destruction?"

            In the silence that followed, a tumbleweed blew past them.

            Blake suggested, "Why don't we just go to the next town and decide there?"

            Liona's response was as predictable as ever considering her lineage.  "FOOD!!!"

            And with that, she actually turned the right way and left dust in her tracks as she ran to the closest Alliance city.  Knowing where she'd be, her companions followed in a quick but steady pace.

            In all actuality, Liona stopped in her tracks when she was far out of eyesight of her friends.  She looked in the direction of the Desert of Destruction, and said quietly, "Just you wait, I'll come for you soon enough.  I'll /make/ you cure Mommy, and then-"

            "Liona!"

            Liona abruptly stopped and turned around.  Her companions had seen her and called out to her.  She waited for them to catch up to her, with a completely innocent, blank face.

            Once caught up, Blake asked, "Why'd you stop?"

            Val added, "We thought you'd already be in the next town – making our purses ten times lighter."

            Liona cracked a grin and said offhandedly, "I can't spend your money if you're not there to pay for it."  She turned.  "Come on, let's get going already.  I'm hungry! ^_^"

            Val, Angelina, and Blake exchanged glances.  With a collective shrug, they decided to just go with the flow.  Unsurprisingly, Liona's mark was off, and they completely missed the next town.  After several uneventful hours, Liona finally began to question her navigation skills again.  Nevertheless, they continued on. . . right until they hit the southern coast.

            With the sea several yards ahead of her, expanding farther than the average eye could see, Liona silently stood as she watched the water come up and down the beach.  Finally, Angelina put a hand on her shoulder and suggested that they go and eat.  When asked back "Where?" Angelina responded by pointing to a nearby beach house/restaurant.  Her expression immediately brightened by 100 fold, and she ran to the beach house.  Hungry as well, Angelina, Val, and Blake followed her (they seem to do a lot of that, don't they?).

            Once inside, Liona hurriedly looked left and right.  Val came up behind her and informed her, "The ordering counter is over there Liona."

            Liona wasn't listening as she suddenly declared, "Found him!"

            Liona rushed off to the corner of the restaurant, where a hostess was seating a young-looking man with purple hair…

            "Uncle Xellos!"  In a galloping leap, Liona latched on from his back in a tight hug.  Surprised, the hostess, and just about everyone else in the near vicinity, turned to look.  Xello turned his head a little and saw a mop of strawberry-blond hair connecting with his back.  Carefully holding her hands, Xellos deftly swung her around so that she was in front of him.  Xellos pretended to act surprised.  "Why, if it isn't little Liona-chan!  What brings you to these parts?"  Then as an afterthought, Xellos invited Liona to eat with him.  Liona said she would if he paid for hers and her friends.  When the hostess saw the amount of people that'd be eating, she suggested moving to a bigger table.  They obliged.

            It was a semi-circle table in the corner, so the seating went like so: Xellos on the end, Liona, Angelina on her other side, then Val, and finally Blake.  Throughout the meal, Angelina tried to blandly ignore Xellos while she went through three pots of tea and a small salad.  Val was very agitated as he kept stealing glares at Xellos while he paid no attention to what he ate.  Blake had no clue who Xellos was, so he ate his fish-flavored steak heartily (don't ask -_-).  As for Liona, she chatted with Xellos like they were old secret buddies.  In fact, she was so busy talking that she only ordered a small platter of fish, and spent the length of the meal eating just that.

            When Xellos asked why she was here again, Liona made him lean down and she whispered it in her ear.  Xellos' eyebrows raised slightly when he heard her reasoning, but then Liona pulled back and asked why he was on the mainland.  Xellos replied easily, and Liona said at the same time, "Sore wa himitsu desu."  Xellos huffed playfully when Liona copied him, but he got over it.

            About an hour passed before they finally decided to go, and only because Xellos told Liona of a special seasonal contest they had in this town.  Compete to fish for the most catches, and at the end of the day, the winner with the most catches received a medal and was allowed to keep half of their catches.  The rest of the contestants, and the other half of the winner's catches, went to the beachhouse storage since they were hosting this event.  Everyone who competed received a compensation prize though – a free buffet coupon at the beachhouse.

            Contestants were allowed to enter with a team of up to three people.  Liona immediately entered, she dragged Angelina into it, and Blake was coaxed in by the promise of a lot of fish meat.  Val said he'd watch them from afar, and Xellos said that he had to be on his way, as his mistress was expecting him to be back soon.

            At dawn the next day, the contest began.  Fifty teams, a total of one hundred fifty people, entered.  It turned out, that the fish in the Alliance bay were very hard to catch.  Even by the end of the day, more than half of them hadn't caught a single fish.  Liona was a skilled fisher-girl though.  With the old Inverse trick, she baited and caught fish after fish.  Blake also happened to be skilled at fishing; he put his sword in the water, made a wide circle around their boat with the blade, took it out after connecting the full circle, and immediately, dead fish surrounded their boat.  Angelina abhorred such violence against the poor fishes, and set about putting the dead fish into a cooler, as a "proper" burial – in ice.  The only real reason she agreed to this was to stay close to Liona and make sure she didn't hurt herself or drown.  She didn't, but she did have a lot of fun.

            The end score was anything but close.  In third place, was a group of three old fishermen whom caught 20 of the same fish – probably a passing school caught in a huge net.  In second place, was a pair of teenagers who amazingly caught 50 different types of fish all varying by size and color.  In first place, was Liona's team with 250 fish – all different types, a mother and baby shark, and a young sea dragon.  Not only did they receive a medal each and three buffet coupons, but they were allowed to do whatever they wanted with the sea dragon and sharks, as they were still alive.  Angelina immediately suggested that they be set free again.  Having no reason to complain, Liona offered to do it – alone.

            As Liona insisted and informed Angelina that she'd only let them go if she could do it alone, Angelina was forced to consent.  That night, Liona walked to the beach, with the three aquatic creatures hovering over her, while everyone else enjoyed a nice seafood buffet inside.

            Inside her former home, Mazolina cursed, the sound reverberating through the empty room.  Although she could not here what Liona talked about, she knew that Liona knew about her, and her location.  Then, Mazolina smirked to herself.  Liona was smarter than she had thought, too smart to be left alone.

A/N:  Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!  Please Review! |T_T_T_T| I'm near the climax of the story now!  Come on!  I know you're there!  Please Review! -_-


	11. The Moonlight Strikes Again, BUT!

A/N:  YAY!!! REVIEWS!!! ^_^  I don't mind if they're a little late, as long as they get in.  I really do appreciate your comments!  Don't worry, all will be revealed two chapters from now.  Sorry if the last chapter was a bust (it was too short to count for anything!) but, I'm following strictly to the notes I wrote before.  I got Xellos in though! ^_^  Oh, the song Liona sings is Annie Lennox's (so it isn't mine) "No more I Love You's – I chose it because of the lyrics; not the singer.  K!  Read and Review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Slayers or anything else that isn't mine to own.

The Moonlight Strikes Again, BUT!

            The next morning, Liona cheerfully went down the stairs where everyone else was waiting, having already eaten.  They did this as a precaution, because Liona could be just as selfish with food as her parents, depending on her mood.  Happy times accounted for more food, and more money spent.  Liona was happy this morning.  Needless to say, she ordered enough food for a small militia during a war.

            After she appeared to have finished, Angelina carefully asked, "If I may ask, Liona,"  Liona turned to her with an inquisitive look, sauce dribbling a little into her chin, and Angelina instinctively wiped it off with a napkin before continuing, "Why are you so happy this morning?"

            Liona drained a jug of juice, and then turned to grin at her.  "I'm going to see Mommy today!"

            This startled all three of her companions.  Val voiced his thoughts after a period of silence.  "First of all, wasn't there a specific reason that you went traveling?  And second, we must be at least a month and a fortnight away from Zephilia.  How do you expect to see her today?"

            Liona kept grinning.  "I gathered what I need.  I'm ready to go back.  And as to how I'm going to see Mommy and Daddy today… Sore wa Himitsu Desu!"

            Val groaned softly, propped his elbow on the table, and his forehead in the palm of his hand.

            Blake, albeit slightly clueless, though maybe just as much as the others, asked, "Uh.. Liona?  I was just curious…What exactly were you looking for?"

            "Mommy's cure!"

            "Umm….Can you be more specific?"

            "A cure for Mommy!"

            At this, Blake sighed, and Angelina tried hard not to laugh behind her hand.

            Suddenly, Angelina's eyes popped wide open.  She looked to Liona as realization dawned on her.  "You /didn't/…  You wouldn't dare, would you?"

            "Dare to what?"

            Angelina was silent.  She turned away and murmured, "Forget it."

            Liona cocked her head to one side in confusion, but shrugged it off.  "Okay.  When can we leave?"

            Val answered, "As soon as we pay for your breakfast."

            "Really?  Okay.  I'll pay it.  Now…." Liona looked around, left and right "Where do you pay it?"

            In a deadpan voice, Val answered back, "Catch the waitress' attention to hail her over, ask for the bill, put the amount on the bill on the table, leave tip if you want, and we'll go."

            "Or…" Angelina pointed out, "You could just go to the front desk and pay it while we check out of our rooms."

            After a /lot/ of thinking, Liona decided, "I like her way better.  Let's go!"

            While the guys went to pay for the rooms, Angelina followed Liona to pay for the breakfast.  When the old man told her the price, she took out a small purse and counted the money tenaciously in bronzes.  When she got to 100, she stopped, sighed, and looked up at the old man.  "I hope that's enough."

            The old man had heard her count, but as it was, he was almost completely color blind.  He bobbed his head as he gathered the bronzes.  "Yes, dearie, that'll be fine.  100 gold pieces for your meal, yes?"

            Liona nodded.  As he deposited in a form of an ancient cash register also known as a box, he said, "Well, then, that'll be all.  Thank you for the business."

            Liona turned, skipped a few steps, waved goodbye, and ran out of the restaurant.  Before Val and Blake left, the store manager stopped them to hand them an ice-incubator with their fish inside.  Lugging it between them, they managed to get out of the establishment, with Angelina in tow.  After seeing them get easily tired from carrying the heavy crate, Angelina sent it into the air with a mere flick of her wrist, there it hovered, just a few inches above their heads.  Val and Blake watched it as Angelina went ahead, and the box followed her in the air.  Glancing at each other, they shrugged, and ran to catch up to her.

            Since Liona was going at a very energetic pace, they reached the next town by late afternoon.  As they were walking around, Liona was offhandedly looking around.  Angelina noticed that her gaze lingered for a split second on a night club, but chose to not say anything about it.  When they stopped to eat dinner, Liona said that they could sleep at the inn tonight.  Tired from their fast-paced walk, the others consented without argument.

            When she was sure that everyone else was asleep, Liona quietly snuck out of the room, down the stairs and out the front door.  Angelina had been waiting in the shadows, and followed her as she went out.  Outside, Liona glanced at the temporarily moonless sky, before hurrying to the night club with Angelina not far behind.

            Once there, Liona sneaks past the guard, and goes to sit in the corner.  This was a Kareoke-for-money night club, so Liona watched as people went up to the stage, sang their piece, bowed as they were applauded, and collected their profits as they came down.  A simple enough process in Liona's mind.  Liona stood up, and she jumped when she suddenly heard Angelina's calm voice as she sat two feet from her, at the same table.  "Are you going to sing?"

           Getting over the shock quickly, Liona smirked.  "Sure, why not?  I spent a lot more money on this trip than I thought.  I'd like to come back in style."

            Angelina sighed as she shook her head in hopelessness.  "Want me to help?  I can play back your music for you while you sing."

            "You can do that?" Angelina nodded.  "Okay!  Let's go!"

            While another solo singer went up, they found the manager and asked to sign up to be next.  The manager scoffed at them and said this was a 15-years or older club.  Liona pouted and said she was 16 and merely under a stunting spell.  Angelina added that she was only there to provide the music.  The manager was still dubious, but when Liona offered a pair of small gems as tip, he consented.  The manager also happened to be the spokesperson that announced who would be going next.

            "Now, for a new twist, Entering Liona Inverse!"

            A collective gasp could be heard from the audience, but Liona ignored it as she put on her cutest act yet.  She skipped up the steps, plopped down to sit on the edge with her feet dangling, and introduced herself with a cutesy voice.  "Hi!  My name's Liona!  I'm going to sing a favorite of mine.

I used to be lunatic from the gracious days  
I used to be woebegone and so restless nights  
My aching heart would bleed for you to see  
Oh but now...  
(I don't find myself bouncing home whistling  
Buttonhole tunes to make me cry)  
  
No more I love you's  
The language is leaving me  
No more I love you's  
Changes are shifting outside the word  
  
(The lover speaks about the monsters)  
I used to have demons in my room at night  
Desire, despair, desire, so many monsters  
Oh but now...  
(I don't find myself bouncing home whistling  
Buttonhole tunes to make me cry)  
  
No more I love you's  
The language is leaving me  
No more I love you's  
The language is leaving me in silence  
No more I love you's  
Changes are shifting outside the word  
  
They were being really crazy  
They were on the come.  
And you know what Mammy?  
Everybody was being really crazy. Uh huh.  
The monsters are crazy.  
There are monsters outside  
Outside the word 

            After she finished, there was silence.  Then, slowly, people started to clap, a few even cried and clapped (females only, though).  Liona smiled a heartened smile, stood up, and curtseyed.  She took a step to go off the stage, but then she stopped as if remembering something.  She went and stood back in the middle of the stage, and said /ever/ so innocently.

            "Oh, before I forget, this song was dedicated to my Mommy back at home, she's really sick with something, and I was hoping that if I could, I'd use this money to help my Mommy…."  Liona shook herself out of her sad state and smiled cheerfully, "But don't let that burden your conscience!  Thank you for listening.  Bye bye!"  With that, Liona skipped off the stage.

            Well, reverse psychology worked its natural powers, leaving Liona with several large donations, for her singing and for her mother.  When Liona received the money, she stared at it in mock amazement, before turning to everyone and thanking them.  She then ran off with Angelina following her.  Liona stopped under the roof overhang in front of the club.  She sorted out the money and put it in her pockets.  Luna had taught her to keep her money safe and organized at all times.  Once finished, she yawned and stretched and lazily walked past the overhang towards the inn.

The second moonlight hit her small frame, she stopped dead in her tracks.  Liona was as still as a statue, a fact in itself that worried Angelina.  Tentatively, she inquired, "Liona-chan?  Are you okay?  What's wrong?"

Liona started to shake as she took a slow and very forced step forward.  With the grace of a clown, Liona's foot slipped, and she crumpled to the ground.  Now Angelina was really worried.  She attempted to read Liona's mind to see what she was thinking, but a powerful magical signature blocked her path.  Nevertheless, Angelina rushed to Liona's side and shook her shoulders lightly.

"Liona?!  Can you hear me?  Tell me what's wrong!"

Angelina turned Liona so that she could look into her eyes.  The instant she did, however, she sincerely wished she hadn't.  Liona had red mazoku eyes – and fangs, pearly white fangs.  Liona suddenly flipped back away from Angelina's reach, and landed on her hands and knees.  Her teeth were bared and she was growling like a lioness protecting her young from a hunter.

Angelina was now really bewildered and terrified for Liona's wellbeing.  Injuries she could handle; deaths she could handle; but with things such as this that she had no idea whatsoever of, she could not help Liona at all.  It hurt her inside to see Liona behave in this way, for she knew that she was fighting an emotional battle inside.

Angelina telepathically called Blake and Val to hurry over from the inn, before she took a careful, steady step towards Liona.  She, in turn, back up one step, two steps, and then stopped.  Angelina hinted a flickering of Liona's full blood-red eyes, as if she was trying return back, but then it returned full, and Angelina saw Liona's contracted fingers and hands form paws, grayish, wolf paws.  Liona noticed this too, and as if she were afraid to let Angelina see her fully-transformed form, she turned tail and ran out of the city and into the forest.

Considering she didn't know what was going on with Liona, Angelina was torn between running after her alone, or waiting for Blake and Val to come.  After a short battle of consciences, Angelina resolved to go towards the inn quickly and see if Blake and Val had received her calling.

As Val was a dragon, he was used to Filia calling him in the same way.  For higher-level dragons, it wasn't the least bit taxing on the mind, but certainly saved the user's voice from hollering themselves hoarse.  Val woke up with a start when he heard Angelina's voice.  He telepathically called back to verify and to ask what was wrong.  The reply sounded very distressed, and mentioned something about Liona running away again.  Angelina asked if Blake was awake, and when Val replied that he was still sleeping like a log, she hurriedly asked that he wake him up, and then the two of them meet up with her.  She gave a location, and Val kicked Blake off the bed to wake him up.  Val informed him of the urgency of the situation, and they both rushed to meet Angelina.

Once joined up, Angelina revealed that she had a medallion much like Liona's, except the dragon was a pure white.  She chanted the spell with urgency, and they follow it.

            In Zephilia, for about an hour before Liona started to change, Lina was struggling to get out of bed with vigor.  Gourry had fallen asleep by her bed, so he hadn't noticed.  It seemed that Lina's body didn't adapt well to a quickly changing environment from the wide outdoors to a dinky little room, stuck in bed for almost two months now.  Her legs were weak from misuse, and her coughs that occurred about every thirty seconds didn't help either.  But she wouldn't give up.  She couldn't give up.  She had to warn Liona about the possible danger she was in, or at least tell someone who /could/ get the message to her daughter.

            It had taken awhile, but Lina had finally reached the door of her room.  She leaned on the wall right next to it, still clad in her modified Zephilian grape pajamas.  Suddenly, much too sudden for Lina's likings, the door opened without inside help.  In the doorway was Luna, with a grim expression on her face.

            In a dead tone voice, much more serious and calm than usual, Luna instructed, "Go back to bed."

            Lina opened her mouth to say something, but she couldn't get the words out.  She settled for shaking her head 'no'.

            "After all this time, in your state of being, you /still/ dare to defy my authority?"

            Lina again shook her head 'no'.

            "Then, what is it?"

            Lina gulped, took a deep breath, and tried to explain.  "I'm worried for Liona."

            "I think we all are, Lina."

            Lina shook her head again, and slumped down to the ground so that she was sitting while leaning against the wall.

            Lina feebly requested, "Could you please close the door?  The draft's too cold when I'm staying still."

            Luna consented, and seated herself a few feet away.  "What is it?"

            Lina didn't look directly at Luna then, she looked towards the window above her wooden chest.  "The thing is…" she began, but took several breaks throughout her explanation.

            "The thing is, I don't know what happened to Liona all those years ago, you know, when she was two.  I would have asked her about it, but considering who her father is, I didn't think she'd remember.  I wouldn't have wanted to hear it anyway, even if she did.  But now, as I think about it, we have no real proof that Liona was turned back to human completely then.  And if I remember correctly, the spell that was used to summon Mazolina, the one I fought in the dome bubble, it revealed that she, too, was or is an Inverse.  Luna?  Does that mean we're all descendants of Mazoku?"

            Luna sighed.  "I didn't know you knew about that.  Technically, according to our family history, the girl you are referring to was indeed a member of our family, but she turned bad.  She turned really bad; so bad that she received the position of Hellmaster Phibbrizo's general."

            "Wait, I thought all of Hellmaster's servants were killed in the War of the Monster's Fall.  How could I have seen her then?"

            Luna sighed again.  "Lina, did you ever learn how that war, the Kouma war, ended?"

            Slightly surprised by that question, Lina shook her head.

            Luna explained, "You see, all books written on the subject only say that the Ryuzoku and Mazoku came to a lengthened truce when the vessel of Shabrinigdo was incased in ice by the Water Dragon King.  However, as one of our family's history books' dictate, the actual fighting was stopped by two high-level beings.  One, Mazolina, was fighting for the Mazoku.  The other, Angelina, was fighting for the Ryuzoku.  As it turns out, both were sick of fighting each other, so Mazolina decided to end it by casting an unperfected and devastating Giga Slave.  Since they were childhood friends, before Mazolina went bad, they were thinking along the same lines; Angelina cast a dragon-improvised version of the Giga Slave.  Her Giga Slave was so strong that it had canceled out Mazolina's Giga Slave, and only served to kill the two of them, and all of the fighters within a mile's range of them.  Since it also half purified the piece of Shabrinigdo, L-sama only knows how, the Water Dragon King used this as a distraction and took the chance to entomb Shabrinigdo.  Can you guess what happened from there?"

            Lina's mind began to whirl.  "The same thing happened to them as what almost happened to me?  They 'registered' and started to work under L-sama's bidding, power, and protection?"

            Luna nodded, "Bingo."

            Lina contemplated this carefully before she realized something.  "You didn't answer my question though.  Are /we/ mazoku too?"

            "Considering she took a pledge, gave birth to the next Inverse, was killed, and then resurrected as a mazoku, you could say that, yes."

            Having heard all this from Luna, Lina was more worried than before.  "You already read that section of the book you gave to Gourry to read to me, right?  And knowing our history, don't you think Liona could be targeted?"

            Luna nodded solemnly.  "I do.  But I also trust Angelina, and Valterria to make sure that it doesn't happen to her.  Do you notice the link between the Angelina from 1000 years ago, and the Angelina hatched from the egg Liona 'found'?  She is a distant descendant of that Angelina – Just as Liona is a descendant of Mazolina.  You see?  If worse comes to worse, history will repeat itself.  But I have a feeling it won't, simply because Liona has been influenced very differently than how Mazolina was.  So try not too worry about it too much."

            It was then, that Lina felt a queer presence buried deep within her heart.  It grew bigger by the second.  At the same time Liona felt herself transform, slowly but surely, Lina also felt the pain from being transformed from a human to a wolf, except she didn't change her form.  She did, however, crumple down into a tight ball and cry out in anguished pain.  Luna quickly tried to help her, but she was met by the same signature that had blocked out Angelina.  Gourry was awoken at the first cry out, but with Luna there, he could do anything but hold Lina's hand in support as he watched her.  All Luna could do, was carry Lina back to bed, and once more wipe the extreme flow of sweat that exuded from Lina's body, while she writhed and twitched in pain.

A/N: Horrible picture to stop on, isn't it?  Oh well!  It'll give you incentive to review!  If you want them both spared of their misery, Review (and by that, I don't mean I'll kill them, just stop the pain).  Hmm…. Luna talked a lot in this chapter, ne?  Well, Lina had to get her rambling abilities from somewhere right? Bye bye!


	12. Double Trouble Among Inverses

Disclaimer: I don't own Slayers or anything else that isn't mine to own.

Double Trouble Among Inverses

            When Lina cried out in Zephilia, Liona felt her mother's pain as well as her own.  She knew that be transforming, she had made their curses ten times stronger and more painful than before.  She wasn't sure how she knew this, or why this was, but Liona knew it to be the truth.  But when Lina's heart stopped for a few seconds, Liona lost all concentration and ran into a tree.  As if this feeling made her heart lighter, she stopped running away, and just repeatedly rammed her head into the biggest tree trunk in the vicinity, blaming herself for her mother's and her trouble.  It was this scene that her companions found her in when they caught up to her.

            Liona felt their presence, stopped abruptly, and turned towards them.  Her eyes were glowing a malevolent crimson shade, as if she were possessed by a demon.  By now, she had fully transformed into the vision of a full-fledged wolf demon.  From her black tipped ears to her equally blacked tipped tail, a broad band of dark purple fur stood up from her back.  Other than that, her black paws, her demon eyes, her lavender stomach and muzzle, she was varying shades of dark purple.  In this state, she was about the size of a full-grown timber wolf – a smaller version of the wolves on Wolf Pack Island.  Now Liona was snarling loudly, and snapped her jaws warningly.

            Not realizing that it was Liona, and still being half-asleep, Blake withdrew his sword, and held it in front of him.  Val interrupted his lunge as he urgently asked, "And just what are you planning to do with /that/?"

            "Isn't it obvious?  I'm going to slay this rabid beast before it kills us!"

            "Oh no you won't!"  Val made a flying tackle and knocked Blake to the ground.  While he was still conscious, Angelina informed him, "You shall not harm this one.  Can't you see that it's Liona?"  It was then that Blake was knocked out, and Val was used a form of a trampoline by Liona, to sink her jaws into Angelina's arm.  She cried out in pain, and Liona reacted.  She twitched and dropped down to the ground.  Liona whimpered slightly before running away again.  Angelina bit her lower lip as she healed herself.  Once done, she asked Val if Blake was alright.  He answered by saying that he'd be out for a while longer, but he'd be okay.  Angelina nodded at this, and wordlessly resolved to transform into her dragon form before resuming the chase for Liona.  Catching a hint, Val expanded his own wings.  Disgruntled, at Angelina's request, Val heaved Blake onto her back, before they started again, taking to the skies to avoid hitting trees.

The only problem was, they couldn't see where Liona was through the thick trees. However, they /could/ sense her aura – a mixed aura of red, purple, blue, and black.  When they eyed a large canyon/cliff coming up, easily fifty feet in width, they thought Liona would stop at the edge.  But no, Liona simple leaped over to the other side.  She barely made it, but nevertheless she did.  After clearing over the canyon as well, the dragon pair continued to follow her.

As a wolf demon, Liona had a whole lot more energy – not that she ever needed the boost.  She ran so fast and with such urgency, that by two hours to dawn, they were already back inside the borders of Seyruun.  In fact, they were only about 20 leagues from the capital city.  Finally though, Liona stopped in a clearing.  She looked to the sky and saw that the moon was quickly disappearing from view.  She howled as a last farewell to the moon that made her transform.  Angelina and Val had seen her stop, and landed nearby.  By this time, Blake had awoken.

Contracting his wings, Val slowly made his way to Liona.  She stepped back and growled at him to stay away.  Though she could not utter a single understandable human word, Val knew what she was articulating.  He paid no attention to it.  When he was within touching range of Liona, he crouched down and ever so carefully extended his hand.  Liona immediately chomped on it.  Due to his tough dragon hide, even in human form, Liona only left teeth marks, but the pain was still present.  Just as tenaciously, Val slowly used his free hand to stroke Liona's back.  A visible chill went up and down her spine, straight from her perked up ears to her extended tail.

Val continued to stroke her, and as her body gradually relaxed, he chanced scratching under her chin.  Having closed her eyes, Liona released her grasp on Val's hand, now drenched in saliva (_).  Val pretended to take no notice of this, and moved up to scratch behind her ears.  As he scratched, he had been repeating soothing words to her.  "Calm down, Liona-chan.  This isn't like you.  You'll be alright, I know it.  So will your mom.  And you'll be reunited soon.  Don't worry, Liona.  Just relax.  The only one hurting you right now is yourself.  So calm down and turn back. . ."

The whole process after they landed had taken a little more than an hour, but Liona had gradually turned back.  The more the darkness of night disappeared into the sun's light, the more Liona's wolf form disappeared to reveal Liona's small body, clothed in her cape and traveling outfit.  By the time she had fully turned back, Liona had fallen asleep out of exhaustion.  After affirming that Liona was asleep, Val wiped his slobbery hand on the grass, and picked Liona up.  He carried her over to Angelina, who had long since returned to her own human form.  Blake was staring in awe at the three of them.  Val telepathically asked that Angelina cast a set time sleeping spell on Liona so that she could rest up properly.  Angelina consented as Val leaned her against a tree trunk.  All three of them were startled when Liona started to sink into the ground and trunk as soon as Val let go of her.  He immediately tried to grab hold of her again, but he only succeeded in nearly disappearing along with Liona.  Just before that, Liona's sleeping body flickered, and Val lost his grip on Liona.

When Liona was fully absorbed and out of sight, Val pounded the ground with both of his fists, cursing at his own fault.  Angelina murmured that it wasn't his fault at all.  Angelina looked at the tree.  She put her hand on it, and felt that it was indeed solid.  However, she suspected a certain someone was responsible when she felt a very faint magical aura.  With a sigh, Angelina turned back to them and false cheerfully asked, "How would you like to visit Zephilia and Lina-san?"

Rather aggravated, Val blurted out, "We can't go there now!  Liona just disappeared, and that's how you respond?!  How can you abandon your friend like that?  How can you let Liona stay missing?!"

Calmly, much too calmly to be normal, Angelina answered while giving Val a fixed stare, "I am /not/ abandoning Liona-chan.  She's /more/ than just a friend to me as well; if it weren't for her, I wouldn't be alive, so I owe my life to protect her as much as I can."  Angelina paused to look in the direction of Zephilia, several hundred miles away.  "But I think I know where Liona went, at least, I know who took her.  I believe we'll be needing the help of Liona's family to get her back, though."

Blake broke the silence that followed by asking, "We want to find Liona as soon as possible, right?  But how can we get to Zephilia in time?  It has to be at least a two week's travel from here, right?"

Angelina smirked.  Yes, the holy bispecies dragon smirked.  "Let me rest for about an hour and I'll teleport us there.  Besides, you will need your energy soon enough anyway."

Having no other reasonable choice, the two males consented.  For lack of energy to head into town, they rested in that clearing.  Even while Angelina stored her energy, she healed Val's small hand wound, and in the process cleansed it.  Afterwards, Angelina, too, leaned back against a tree trunk with a heavy sigh.  It would be a long wait, but they needed the rest, especially Angelina and Val.

Back in Zephilia, Lina was really roughing it.  Every other time she breathed out, her heart stopped for a few seconds, and she was breathing very hard as is.  She was drenched in her sweat regardless of the fact that Luna worked to mop Lina of it.  Lina's hand was slowly becoming cold and clammy, not a good sign at all.  Lina had her eyes squeezed shut, a single pained tear mixing in with sweat.  She forced herself to bite her lower lip to keep from yelling out and draining her already limited supply of oxygen.  Gourry wished he could do more, as did Luna, but this was way beyond their hands, even for someone as experienced as Luna.  However, as Liona had started to transform back, Lina suddenly started coming back from the deep end.  As Liona finished regaining her human form, Lina, too, was sleeping peaceably.  Seeing this, Luna slumped into a nearby chair, hoping that the worst was over.

Liona and Lina were linked, through thick and thin, for better or for worse.  When Liona disappeared, Lina's face regained a painful expression.  She sweated, but not nearly as much as before.  Straining, she slowly worked her eyes open.  As her bed faced the door, she slowly forced a smile and asked weakly, "Hey, Zel.  What's up with you? *Cough* And where's Liona?"

Gourry and Luna turned their heads to see Zel clad in his usual getup, standing in the doorway.  Luna's blocked stare penetrated into the core of Zel's very soul, and she didn't like what she learned at all.  "You /left/ Liona?"

Everyone was surprised by this sudden inference.  Zel instantly became nervous under Luna's glare.  Now he knew why Lina had always feared and obeyed her; her demeanor was bone-chillingly frightening even without her history of grand deeds.  He scratched his cheek slightly and answered without looking at Luna.  "Yes, well. . . I never really found her in the first place.  I think someone jinxed the medallion so that it would lead me away from her.

Even in Lina's haggard state, she managed to get out, "You dolt.  If the medallion was giving you troubles, don't use it.  Rely on your demonic instincts and you probably would have found her before she even left the area."

Zel was slightly annoyed with Lina calling him a "dolt", but she /did/ have a point.  Still, being a bit behind, Gourry asked, "Eh?  Zel?  Did you find Liona already?"

Zelgadis sighed, took a step towards them, and started to tell his story.  "I found her in Seyruun, competing in a tournament that they held annually."  Lina and Luna smiled wanly at this.  Zel didn't comment on this as he continued, "Well, when Amelia offered to exchange her five free buffet coupons for a Dragon Cuisine course sent here, Liona immediately refused and ran off, missing the last round of the tournament.  After she left, Angelina basically told us to back off and she'd get Liona home herself, when the time was right.  And… that's basically it."

Luna surveyed Zel a few moments longer before surmising, "Liar.  You took a side trip on your way back to search for your cure, didn't you?"  Zel 'innocently' coughed, Luna scoffed at him.  "If I told you once, I shouldn't need to tell you again.  You will never find a cure with your arrogant attitude, so you might as well learn to live and love it."

That comment alone stung, but Zel was resilient.  Lina let out a strangled laugh.  "I know it's late, but mind joining us for a midnight snack?"

Luna shook her head.  "Not midnight.  Very early.  The sun will rise soon."

Luna stood up.  "Stay here.  I'll come back with something."

Lina started to ask something, but Luna read her mind and answered, "I finished my shift for the night when I came in early.  My next shift doesn't start until around noon.  If it wasn't, I'd be getting some shut eye now, and advising you to do the same."

With that, Luna walked out the door and down the hall.  Lina sighed and closed her eyes.  A contented smile tugged at her lips.  At times like this, it seemed that silence was golden, or at least, very much appreciated.  Shifting from one foot to the other, Zel was starting to get edgy again.  Uneasily, he verified, "So…I'm guessing you haven't heard anything about Liona since she left?"

Lina sighed.  "I wouldn't say that exactly."

When Lina had paused for a full minute, Zel asked, "Then what /would/ you say?"

At a gesture, Lina had Gourry help her to sit up.  He even propped up the pillows for her.

Once comfortable under her covers, but sitting up, Lina turned to look straight at Zel.  Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and tried to explain, "I think… I think Liona and my heart are connected; when she feels pain, I feel pain and when she's happy, I'm happy.  If that's true… then it makes me think…"

"Perhaps your illness is caused by something Liona's feeling inside?"

Zel jumped when he heard Luna's voice directly behind him.  Lina grimly nodded.  Luna walked over, put the tray she was holding on the night table, and sat down on the edge of the bed.  "Your worry is not without just reason.  Unfortunately, I do not know the answer to that, but I'm sure there are others that do."

Lina had to accept this as Luna's answer, though her heart had not stopped pounding with worry.  Seeing her sullen face, Luna took one of the pastries she had been setting to cool earlier, and stuffed it into Lina's mouth with the speed of greased lightning.  Lina was taken by surprise, but automatically swallowed it whole.  Luna smirked and said, "Lina…chew your food," before stuffing another one into her mouth.  Lina complied and happily chewed it before swallowing.

It was then that Lina saw the hungry look in Gourry's eyes, as well as his expression.  She took one off the tray and offered it to him.  He greedily took it and gulped it down, too.  Luna frowned at this, but simply shook her head at their hopeless table manners (even though they were at a bed).  She picked up the tray and asked courteously if Zel wanted one as well.  He, also hungry, consented and took one, but he ate with his usual calmness.

After a while, Luna asked Lina, "How do you feel?"

Lina stopped and examined herself, and answered with surprise, "I feel okay again!  I have a bit of a headache, but that's it.  I wonder what changed…"

It was then that Angelina transported herself, Blake, and Val to the living room of the Inverse home.  They all heard the collective thump, and rushed to see what it was; Lina had to lean on Gourry, but she got there too.  They were all surprised when they saw the three of them all face down on the carpet.  At a grimace, they all slowly stood up to face their elders.  Angelina collected herself first, and bowed in respective greeting.  Blake looked around quizzically, and Val just held up a hand in bored greeting.

Lina's first question as she looked them all over was, "Angelina?  Where's Liona-chan?"

Val bowed his head in shame, and with his eyes closed shut, he replied, "Liona, Liona is no longer with us."

The crew of adults all had a form of mortification on their faces.  Angelina quickly added, "She isn't dead, but at the rate things are going, she doesn't have much of a chance to return to you, Lina-san."

"What…What do you mean?"

Angelina let out a short sigh.  "Liona's…Liona's trapped in her own mind.  And as long as she is, she can't come back the way you think of her."

Gourry's natural response was, "I'm confused."

To which Angelina replied, "Liona has changed during her travels.  She is no longer the innocent little girl she once was, if she ever was.  Liona…has been corrupted."

A/N: K: !  See what happens when you don't review?  It just keeps getting worse, and worse, until it's devastatingly worse. L  So read carefully, because if you don't….


	13. Disguises? We Don't Need No Stinkin'

A/N: -__________________________________________________-  Getting near the end now.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that isn't mine to own.

Disguises?  We Don't Want No Stinkin' Disguises!

            "What," Lina furrowed her eyebrows.  "What are you talking about?"

            Angelina turned to avert her gaze from everyone else's.  "I shouldn't be the one to tell you – I don't want to give you the wrong idea."

            Everything was quiet for a period afterwards.  Gourry repeated Lina's question, "So, where's Liona?"

            Surprisingly, Luna answered, "She's not far from here, but she's in another dimension."

            Now everyone's eyes turned to her.  Lina immediately demanded, "Where?  Where is she?"

            No one could tell, but Luna closed her eyes briefly to concentrate before informing them of her answer.  "Angelina is correct.  Her presence is very weak indeed; even with my powers, I can barely sense her.  If she is referring to Liona's mind as another dimension, then that is undeniably where I sense her spirit."

            Zel contemplated this and asked to the roomful of people, "Is there any way we can get there?"

            Angelina spoke up again.  "I know a spell, but Liona has to be ready to accept us."

            Lina, Gourry, and Zel immediately asked, "Can you cast it for us now?"

            Angelina nodded.  "I can do the first step to it.  From there, we will be transported whenever Liona's subconscious awakens."

            Luna was starting to get irritable.  "Stop talking nonsense already and do it."

            Angelina smiled wanly at Luna, and shakily stood up again.  Before starting, she asked, "Just so I know, is there anyone in this room that /doesn't/ want to go?"

            As the room was dead silent, Angelina took that as a negative.  She took a deep breath and began.  As she started to make intricate hand gestures, a white magical circle immediately appeared.  The details of the blinding design were not that of the traditional white magic circle, but something else entirely.  It appeared to be a long white dragon symbol coiled up like a snake in the center of a ying-yang sign.  For five full minutes, all Angelina did were her hand gestures as sweat started to glisten down the side of her face.  About halfway in, she started mumbling a long spell in an ancient dialect.  Near the end, they heard all of their names listed aloud, ending with the name of the spell, and it was done.  Angelina flopped to the ground as the circle dispersed.  When their names had been called, they had each been surrounded by a holy white aura that faded away at the same time as the circle.

            Baffled, Lina gazed at her hands as the light faded.  She looked up to see Angelina completely exhausted, leaning against the wall.  Blake chose this time to speak up.  "Hey…what did you do?"

            Instantaneously, five pairs of eyes were on him.  Like a reflex, sweat formed and dripped down the back of Blake's head.  Angelina's eyes were closed with weariness.

            Zel suspiciously questioned, "Who are you?  And how did you get in here?"

            Blake answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "I came at the same time as them."

            He jerked a thumb in Val and Angelina's direction.  The dragon duo nodded in affirmation, though they appeared too tired to do much else.

            Luna walked towards him and loomed over his sitting form.  She looked more forbidding then ever, especially to Blake.  "I sense a great evil in your aura.  From what clan do you originate?"

            Blake blinked slowly a few times.  Suddenly his face lit up, slightly.  "Oh!  You mean where did my family come from?  Well, I never really paid attention, so I really couldn't tell you."

            Luna suddenly grabbed him by the front of his collar and growled menacingly, "Listen, mister.  I don't care much for your attitude.  You should know to respect your elders.  /Now/…  What do your mother and father do for a living?"

            Okay, now Blake was scared.  He started to stutter, but before he could get one word of his actual answer out, they all started to shift.  At first, they didn't exactly move, but their bodies phased slightly in and out like holograms with glitches.  Before long, all seven of them phased out completely, leaving the room as empty as a ghost town on one of its lowest tourist days.

            Lina-tachi appeared in a strange dome area.  The curved walls were swirling shades of purple, pink, red, and a tint of black.  The apparently marble floor matched the walls.  As they looked around, they noticed that other than them, the only things in sight were a slightly raised platform to their right, and a strange box straight ahead.  I say it was strange because it looked like one of those mystery boxes magicians use to have their assistants disappear from one box and appear in the other.  The only differences were, it was twice as big, and there /was/ no other box.

            Gourry turned to ask Lina a question, but immediately forgot it when he saw Lina.

            "Lina!"  His sudden shout made everybody jump.  Lina warily turned to him and asked back, "What?"

            "Y-you're young again!"

            Lina's reflexive response was to hit him upside the head.  However, she found that she couldn't, for Gourry's head was high above hers.  They all looked over to see Gourry on a white horse, dressed as a knight in shining armor, so to speak.  Lina, as well as everyone else, was baffled by this.

When Zel remarked and reminded her that Gourry's statement was true, Lina looked down on herself and saw her reflection playing back to her on the shiny floor.  It was true!  Lina looked as she did at the time just before Liona was conceived, so approximately 17 going on to 18.  By then, Lina had matured much more since her days of regular travel, and she was all for her "new look".

            Moments later, Lina looked up to agree to Zel; she couldn't help but let out a laugh.  As Lina continued to giggle, Zel looked down at himself and was saddened to see… his chimera self…IN A BUNNY COSTUME! (^_^ You know, the one he wore when they went to the haunted doll mansion place)  A stressmark immediately appeared on his cute little white head.

            They looked around to see how the others had fared.

            Angelina had simply grown two large feathery, white wings out of her shoulder blades, and a bright golden halo was hovering over her silvery-white head.  She had already been wearing a flowing white gown, L-sama only knows why.

            Val looked nothing like what he usually was.  For one thing, he was in complete dragon form, from his flaring nostrils to his flailing tail.  The only thing was…he looked like a version of the supreme elder – complete with a long beard, bushy eyebrows, and wrinkles all over his black scales.

            As for Luna, she was exactly the same as before albeit slightly younger if anything.  The differences were minimal.  Luna was wearing her purple waitress uniform, and it fit as well as ever.  To the well trained eye, one would notice that her hair was 1/8 of an inch shorter than it was a mere five minutes ago.

            Lastly, Blake was, to be put bluntly, dressed as the common bandit, dirt and all.  He wore a torn red bandana around his forehead.  His hair was black at the roots and changed gradually to gray and then white at the very tips of his bangs.  Blake's vest was black with gold trim and had a dragon stitched into the back of it.  He wore nothing underneath the vest but a dragon head tattoo on his left arm.  He had on black drawstring pants with a tear at the kneecaps, and a ragged design at the bottom cuffs.  To finish it off, his black traveler boots were worn and covered in a layer of dirt.  Oh, I had never described him in detail before, have I?  Well then, let me finish by saying that Blake always had this ensemble on, but you didn't notice it because he wore a black tunic over his vest that covered his whole torso.  Also, his bandana was used to fasten the tunic around his waist.  To top it off, he always wore a long, tattered cape as well, complete with rusty shoulder guards.  So wouldn't he look completely harmless to the untrained eye?

            Lina counted off her fingers as she shortly described them all, "Let me get this straight.  We have here, the beautiful, genius sorceress, Lina Inverse," She paused to look at Gourry, "Um… A knight in shining armor…I guess," Lina grinned with glee when she turned to Zel, "Zelga-bunny-chan!"  The blush already present on his cheeks burned ten shades darker.  Lina ticked off her fingers as she continued with a slight sweatdrop, "Where was I?  Oh, an undeniable angel, an ancient dragon, a waitress, and um…a bandit?"

            Luna looked around and said in a rather bored way, "That appears to be the case.  But who would have such a strange sense of humor as to do this to us?"

            Zel blurted out, "What are you talking about?!  You look the same as you did before.  Why do I have to wear this stupid getup again?"

            Luna frowned back.  "If you must know, my hair was cut 1/8 of an inch more than it's supposed to."

            While Zel actually dared to argue back and forth with /Luna/, Lina contemplated a theory before turning to Angelina and asking, "Hey, could this be part of your spell?"

            Angelina was the very image of peace.  Her hands were placed palm-to-palm in front of her chest, and her eyes were closed in a relaxed manner, as a light smile played at her lips.  Moving only her lips, but never losing her smile, Angelina answered, "I could not tell you with complete accuracy, for I have never performed this particular spell before."

            There was a collective facefault.  Lina voiced everyone's thoughts.  "So where the heck are we?!"

            The calm answer soon came.  "I was not finished.  Although I have never recited this spell before, there is no doubt in my mind that these new appearances have nothing to do with my spell.  However, I know that we are /indeed/ at our correct destination."

            Gourry thought hard before asking, "Where are we?"

            Angelina answered, "The 'lounge' so to speak of Liona's mind."

            Gourry held up a finger and asked, "If this is supposed to be Liona's mind, where's Liona?"

            Lina blinked.  "Hey, good point.  Where is she, anyway?"

            Suddenly, a voice from the shadows declared, "Intruders are not allowed."

            To which Lina immediately replied, "Who's there?!  Show yourself!"

            The voice, the same female voice, let out a laugh that reverberated all around the dome encasement.  As the figure stepped forward from the shadows, she seemed to giggle to herself as she replied, "Who?  Who, /indeed/.  I should be asking you the same thing."

             There was no other way to put it; when the figure came into the light, they were stunned.  She had a body like Luna's, but her looks definitely resembled Lina's.  Her hair was a fiery red, fiercer in color than that of Lina's.  Her eyes were the same red color, if not a bit darker.  She wore a low-cut, sleeveless, flowing gown of sparkling red that went down to her perfectly proportionate ankles.  On her feet was a pair of stylish red dress shoes that seemed to be a cross between platforms and high heels.

            Again, the lady repeated, "I must say, you certainly are persistent, but I stand by my previous statement: You are not allowed here."

            Gourry pointed out, "That's not what you said before.  You said 'Intruders are not allowed.'"

            She raised an eyebrow.  "Oh?  So we have a /listener/ in the midst.  How /intriguing/."

            She put a finger to her lips in thought, and as an afterthought, gave a wide grin.  In an instant, she phased out of sight.  While the group was looking left and right to see where she went, there was only a moments pause before she appeared before Gourry.  Before anyone knew what was happening, she leaned against his chest in a sort of sideways manner.  Stealthily, she snaked a hand up his arm to his face, lifted the helmet visor up, and touched his skin.  Immediately, the helmet dispersed like a hallucination.  Still grinning, she raised herself slightly, and with her whole hand in contact with his face, gave him a soul-searching kiss, on the lips.

            Lina immediately boiled up with rage, so much so that steam started to come out of her ears.  As quick as if it were reflex, Lina summoned and hurled an emotion-induced fireball.  In the few milliseconds that it took for the fireball to get from Lina to the mysterious woman, she broke the kiss and gave Gourry a quick wink.  The instant the fireball hit her, something very surprising happened; she crumbled to a pile of ash.

            Gourry's legs suddenly let up from under him; he fell down on his bottom.  His eyes were glazed over, he was shivering, and he was a few shades paler than he was before.  Lina bent down to check if he was okay.  The others gathered around them.  After receiving a shaky nod, they all looked at the pile of ash.  Gourry wondered if she had died.

            The instant he said that, the newcomer made like a phoenix and was reborn from ashes.  Reflexively, everyone backed up at least a foot or two.  Then, right before their eyes, the image of the woman split into two figures, so that two identical women were now in the center of the circle.  One of them shifted and disappeared, while the other sat down next to Gourry.

            Lina gave her a death glare that would have made lower-ranked mazoku fear her.  She only smiled happily with her eyes closed, in response.  Gourry glanced from the girl to Lina back and forth, before finally opting to back up as to not stand in their way.  Lina didn't notice this until the other girl made a point of it.

            She opened her eyes and pouted towards Gourry and said in a cutesy voice, "What's wrong, Gourry /dear/?  Has mean old Lina been bad to you?"

            Gourry nervously shook his head.  "You're both scary.  Like Fire and Ice."

            The girl added a puppy dog face to her look, complete with puppy eyes.  "Are you implying that in a battle, Lina would win?"

            Lina broke in, "Of course I would!  I'm the beautiful, sorcery genius after all!"

            Giving her a prolonged wink, the girl asked, "Are you confident about that?"

            "Of course!"

            She purred in response, "How confident?"

            Ever so slightly, Lina twitched a few times before answering, "I'd stake the life of my family on it."

            Immediately, Luna bonked her hard on the head with the broad blade of her sword, while it was still in the scabbard.  Lina immediately clutched her head and whimpered as she felt the prompt pain.  A dark smile suddenly appeared on the girl's face at that moment, just before she disappeared.  Her voice echoed, "You said it; prepare to test your luck."

            At that moment, the box began to shake…violently.

A/N: So what do you think?  I'm going against my original plans, but I still like it.  Maybe this will have to be a little longer after all.  Please review!


	14. The Inner Depths of the Mind

A/N: *_* No reviewers?  Aww….Come on, I know you're there.  *Sigh* Fine.  Don't review.  I'll take your silence as unexpressed appreciation.

Disclaimer: I don't own Slayers, or anything else that isn't mine to own.

The Inner Depths of the Mind

            The Slayers were all so mesmerized by the movements of the box, that they didn't take notice of the mysterious person's leave, nor that of her twin, who had left before her.

            As their eyes were glued to the box, Val experimentally snuffed a small ball of magical fire at the box.  Once charred, the box abruptly stopped moving and all was still.  Unconsciously, they all drew in their breaths and held it in suspense.  Then, out of the blue, Lina cautiously asked, "Hey, do you hear something?"

            It was so quiet, you could hear a feather drop (very loud echo).  Everyone but Zel replied a negative; be it verbal or simply a shaking of the head.  However, with his supernatural hearing, Zel heard it too.

            "I hear it.  It sounds like a voice.  A female human voice."  At the same time, Lina and Zel concluded, "Whispering for 'Help'."

            They hurried to the box and immediately tried to take it apart.  Luna, Val, and Angelina, walked towards it at a calm pace.  The rest were being met by a slight problem; every time they so much as tried to touch the box, they were sent back at least ten feet by some sort of invisible barrier.  By the time the late trio reached the vicinity of the box, everybody else was on their way back from being hurled.  However, every time someone was knocked to the ground, the voice became louder, but sounded more pained.

            Luna decided to step up to the plate.  Taking a step forward, barely an inch from touching the box, Luna spoke in a low voice, in a sort of deadpan soothing tone.  "Liona?  Liona-chan, can you hear me?  Don't be afraid.  We're here to help you.  Let down your barrier so we can be in a better position to assist you."

            There was momentary silence.  Then, from the inner walls of the box, came a small voice.  "No…No, I c-can't let you see me.  I don't deserve to be seen by you."

            Despite this, Luna knew that the barrier was weakening.  Firmly, she put her hand through the barrier to touch the box.  In the same "soothing" voice, she continued, "What makes you say that?  It's not true.  You have just a much a right as anyone else to be seen.  So let us see you.  Your mom and dad are here, too, you know.  They've missed you a lot since you've been gone."

            As if just remembering, the voice came clear as a crystal, "Mommy!"

            In response, Lina answered, taking a leaf out of Luna's book and also using a soothing voice, "Yes, I'm here.  Daddy is too.  We really have missed you, Liona.  Please let us see you."

            As the conversation went on, the voice became more and more distinct as Liona's own voice.  Unfortunately, something triggered the immediate reinforcement of the barrier.  Luna skidded back on her heels, only allowing herself to be thrown back only a few feet.

            "No.  After what I did, I don't deserve to see the light; I don't deserve to see anyone.  Especially you Mommy.  I hate myself.  I hate what I was forced to do.  I hate even more the reason why I had to do it."

            Gourry broke in, in his usual clueless, carefree manner.  "Whoa, whoa, wait a minute.  Slow down there.  What did you do that is making you think this way?  It's not good for your health, you know."

            There was a short pause, but it was too short to absorb the impact of the next reply.  "Good.  I deserve to die."

            Surprisingly, Val went for a bit of reverse psychology; it didn't exactly have a good impact.  "You stupid runt.  Why can't you just answer a straight question straight?  We were all worried for you, you know.  We wouldn't have chased you halfway across the continent if we didn't."

            Immediately, there was a collective word in a disapproving tone, "/_Val!/"_

            To which he snorted, "What?"

            A sound of sniffling was added to the contents of the box.  They all turned back to the problem at hand, awaiting Liona's reply.

            This too, was surprising.  "Y-you were?  I mean, you did?  I don't remember…"

            Lina tried again.  "Then, why don't you come on out, and tell us what you /do/ remember?"

            "I-I can't."  Lina was about to ask 'Why Not', but Liona continued to say, "I don't know how to.  I think I forgot it."

            There were collective sweatdrops all around.  Zel suggested, "Maybe we can help stir your memory.  First, though, do you know who put up this box? If you do, maybe that's the key to opening it."

            "Umm…..I think I was the one who erected this box.  The thing is, I had some help, and it was a long time ago."

            Suddenly, Blake remarked, "Hey!  There are hinges on the floor behind this box!"

            To which Liona immediately replied, "OH YEAH!  There's a trap door underneath this!"

            Luna asked, "Would you be so kind as to open it and come out?"

            Another pause.  "I can't."

            Gourry inquired, "Why not?"

            Angelina answered with another question.  "Liona dear, are your hands free?"

            There was a pause where iron chains could be heard rattling, as well as sounds of struggling.  When it stopped, Liona replied, "No.  My feet and waist aren't either.  And there's this metal collar chaining my wrists, ankles, waist, and neck to this door."

            It took a few seconds to process the full extent of Liona's words, but it clicked.

            Lina's outraged voice reverberated, "Door?!  You mean there's been an actual door here the whole time?!"

            Moment of silence.  Liona's small voice verified, "Yes?"

            Lina sighed.  In a low voice she asked to herself, "Why must you follow so much in your father's footsteps?  Geez, I feel like I have a migraine."

            Val interrupted, "What are you waiting for?  Just open the dumb door already, then."

            Blake soon asked, "How?"

            Liona offered, "There's no handles on either the trap door or the actual door, so you might as well just make one."

            "How- Oh." Lina stopped herself, as she realized it.  "Make one, huh?  Alright, let's see if magic works.  Brace yourself Liona!  Flare Arrow!"

            The arrows of fire went through the side of the box.  Seconds later, Liona was howling in pain.  "Mommy!  That HURTS!"

            Lina cringed slightly.  "Sorry, I was just trying to help."

            Liona ruefully continued, "I should have told you this before, but I just now remembered; magic goes into the box, but it makes no impact /on/ the box.  Try using Daddy's sword."

             "Eh?  But I don't know where you are in the box; what if I hurt you."

            "Don't worry!  As dumb as it might sound, I can't die even if you kill me.  But just to help you out, I can hear Blake the best, so I'm against his side of the box."

            "Okay…" Gourry reached for his sword and grasped at air.  In surprise, Gourry looked around for his sword.  Finally he exclaimed, "It's gone!"

            Luna intervened.  "I believe you left your sword next to the bed in Lina's room."

            Gourry was immediately downcast.

            Liona was full of suggestions.  "Try Blake's sword then."

            They all looked towards him, and he took that as his cue to unsheathe his sword.  They were all very astonished when they saw the crackling black light of the blade.  Losing no time, Blake attacked the vacant half of the box, splitting it open.  From there, the box completely collapsed and melted into the floor, leaving Liona, still in her young form, face-down on the ground.  With her small cape draping her body as her strawberry-blonde hair did the same with her face, Liona was straining to stand up.  From the way her back moved, it could be inferred that she was breathing hard.

            Slowly, ever so slowly, Liona looked up.  As it so happens, the first image she saw was Zel, still dressed in a bunny costume.  Her eyes immediately lit up with undying happiness and admiration.  Quick as greased lightning, Liona sprang up and almost choked Zel as she gave him a hug.  Caught by surprise at first, Zel awkwardly patted her on the back.  When she broke away, she seemed to be on the edge of bursting out in laughter.  Instead, she opted to go into a fit of giggles.

            Jokingly, she stepped back and bowed and greeted, "Hello.  Nice to meet you, Zelga-bunny-chan!"

            A stressmark instantly appeared on Zel's forehead.  Val interrupted, "Hey, that reminds me, Liona, do /you/ know how to reverse these 'transformations'?"

            Liona looked around at them all.  Innocently, she asked back, "Why?  You don't like them?  I think they're cute."

            Gourry, once again made an occasionally bright deduction.  Slamming his fist into his open palm, he remarked, "Oh!  Now I get it!"

            "Get what?"

            "All these changes- This is how /Liona/-chan sees us!  This /is/ her mind right?"

            Then, it dawned on the others as well.  Zel added, "It must be from all the stories she's been told.  If I remember correctly, Lina always referred to herself as the 'beautiful sorcery genius' and that's what she looks like now.  Liona must have heard how Gourry was Lina's protector during their travels, and that put the image of a knight in shining armor into her head.  Angelina, well, I think it's from both her name and how she acts.  Val is an ancient dragon that looks old; a sort of misinterpretation of 'ancient' I guess.  I don't know about Luna or Blake.  How did she get the bunny costume for me though?  I've only worn it once, and Liona definitely wasn't there."

            Liona held up her pointer finger and grinned as she answered, "Amy told me the story about the haunted doll tower place a while back when she was visiting."

            "Who's 'Amy'?"

            "The Queen of Saillune."

            "Oh!  Amelia.  Wait.  Amelia told you that story?!"

            "Yes…"

            Lina did some quick calculations.  "Wait a minute.  The last time Amelia visited us was…on your 8th birthday.  You remember a story since back then?!"

            Liona blinked slowly.  "I can remember stories since I was /two/.  It's everything else that gives me problems."

            Sweatdrops made their appearance once more.

            Angelina offered, "What about your weapon of choice?"

            "Oh, you mean my whip?"  Liona unlatched her whip handle and held it in front of her.  "She told me a story about how to use it when I was little, so it's easy to remember."

            "Who's she?"

            Pause.  "I don't remember."

            As Luna rubbed a throbbing temple, she asked, "Can you just reverse it anyway?"

            "Reverse what?"

            "Our transformations!  Change us back to the way we were before."

            Liona put a finger contemplatively to her lower lip.  "But I don't remember what you looked like before.  This is how I always see you."

            "You aren't /serious/?"

            "Sure I am.  I mean what I say.  Visualizing helps me remember things.  I remember your names by the nicknames that I call you.  …  You didn't know that?"

            "It seems that you don't know a lot about Liona, hm?"

            The mysterious newcomer's voice was back.  They looked around to find the owner of that taunting voice.  She appeared directly behind Liona, but she seemed to have changed her form to one of a child, like Liona.  Grinning happily, she tugged at Liona's hand and excitedly suggested, "Come on, Liona-chan!  Let's play together!"

            Being naïve to the troubles, Liona happily followed.  They could only watch as the girl led Liona straight through the wall.  They were about to attempt going after her, when another copy of the girl, but this one was fully-grown.  She smiled ear to ear as she held up a hand in greeting.

            "We meet again.  My, my, my.  What a coincidence, no?"

            Lina exclaimed, "What are you talking about?!  We're still in the same place and we just met a few minutes ago!"

            She held up a finger as she pointed out, "Actually, in the outside world, a few hours have passed already.  It's past dawn now.  Liona's mind works /very/ slowly."

            Lina shouted her reply, "Who are you to say such a thing?!"

            The girl winked as she verified, "Well, it's true, isn't it?"

            Lina quieted down and settled for a low, steady growl, added to her murderous glare.

            Luna held up an arm in front of Lina to stop her.  She firmly declared, "State your name and purpose."

            The girl feinted surprise.  "My name?  You want to know /my/ name?  Hmmmmm… Well…  I /suppose/…"

            Lina snarled, "Just spit it out already."

            She stuck her tongue out at Lina before choosing to answer.  "Fine.  Have it your way.  My name is … Ma…  Well, you can just call me 'Ma'.  Or Akuma if you prefer."

            Lina furrowed her brows.  "Akuma?  As in 'Devil'?"

            In a rather carefree, sarcastic tone, she answered, "Oh is /that/ what it means?  I had /no/ idea!  Hmm…Well, call me whatever you want.  Names really aren't all that important to me anyway.  So?  Wanna play a game with me?"

            "You've /got/ to be kidding me!  Who would play a game at a time like this?"

            'Akuma' smiled as she floated up into the air.  "Me, and you'll soon join me."

            Instantly Akuma split into ten chibis.  All smirking each one went to their destination.  One went to Luna, Lina, Gourry, Zel, Blake, Angelina, and two went to Val.  The other two went over and sat on the edge of the platform, swinging their legs and chatting as they watched the scene unfold before them.

            Val and Lina were trying to fend off their copies by attempting to barbecue them while they clung and pulled at their hair.  Luna, Gourry, and Blake went after theirs with swords (Gourry would have if he had his with him, so he opted for just running around and around the room with a chibi in his hair).  As for Angelina, she remained completely motionless in a meditative standing position.  Try as her chibi might, she could not go through the barrier that Angelina had conjured through the concentration of her mind.

            Meanwhile, the other two were laughing and giggling at the scenes.

            "Hahaha…These guys are complete idiots!"

            "Yeah, really!  They really need to catch a serious clue, huh?"

            "Totally!  Liona's smarter than them!"

            "What do you expect?  She's a total bookworm!"

            "That's not the problem; she just has impeccable luck."

            "She wouldn't be a problem if /someone/ had just watched her."

            "Are you implying that it's /my/ fault?"

            "Whose else could it be?  Certainly not me!"

            "Oh just shut up!  We have a job to do.  We shouldn't be arguing amongst ourselves."

            "But I'm bored…"

            "Want to hold a contest?"

            "What kind of contest?"

            "Whoever wins their charge over first wins."

            "Wait a minute- one of them's not here!  That isn't fair!"

            "All's fair in love and war."

            "Contests aren't supposed to be wars."

            "Hmm…I suppose you're right.  Oh well, agreed?"

            "Heck no!  Change the rules or I'm not playing."

            "What rules?  I didn't say anything about rules."

            "Fine, let me choose a different target then."

            "Go ahead, but I want a new one too then.  I pick Lina.  Who do you want?"

            "Awww…I wanted her.  Okay…I'll choose… that one!"

            "Which one?"

            "The one I'm pointing at."

            "It's impolite to point you know."

            "So?  Nobody has to know."

            "Good point.  Ah, I see who you mean.  Zel right?"

            "Yup.  Okay what's the goal?"

            "Um…The first one to bring them over the edge of sanity wins."

            "Wait a minute; if either one goes insane, Liona won't be happy."

            "I didn't say they had to be insane, just not /sane/."

            "It means the same thing!"

            "Does not!"

            "Does too!"

            "):[p"

            ":B"

            "No fair!"

            "Yes fair!"

            "Let's have them decide."

            "You're even dumber than that blonde over there!  Can't you see they have their hands full?"

            "Boo you…Let's call off Cice and Dee then."

            "Fine.  Your call."  *Blows Whistle*

            The Chibis "playing" with Lina and Zel stopped and stood at attention.  The second commander chibi stood up and telepathically sent a retreat signal to them.  The two cadets saluted, swirled into a ball, and floated through the air into the other chibi's body.  The 2nd in command chibi grew a little so that she looked like a preteen of about 13 or so.  She winked at her comrade and flew off to greet the now unoccupied visitors.  "Do your stuff."

            Once the slightly older chibi grabbed their attention, the other chibi set to work.  In her miniature palm, she summoned a small red orb.  As the glowing faded, the orb changed shape until the overall glow stopped to reveal a pulsing small version of a human brain.  Watching Lina, the chibi experimentally poked the brain with her left index finger.  The brain acted something like a squishy toy and reformed after the chibi let go.

            When the brain felt the pressure, Lina clutched her head with both of her hands.  She felt like she was just recovering from a serious bump on the head.  Seeing this, Zel tried to go to her side, but the other chibi's taunting stopped him.  "What's wrong, Zelly?  You can't even take care of a little tyke like me?"

            Anger having already mounted within Zel, he lashed out with an attack.  "Fireball!  Why should I take care of you?  I don't even know you."

            The chibi laughed as she pranced out of the fireball's line of attack, and laughed even more as Zel maneuvered it so that it would chase her around like a missile.  "Oh, I didn't mean it /that/ way.  I only meant that someone as dense as you could never /defeat/ someone like me.  That's all I meant by it, really.  No need to get so mad about it."

            Angrily, he growled, "And how is that any better?  What kind of fighter /wouldn't/ be offended by that?  *Shadow Snap*"

            Again, the chibi dodged the spell with boundless mirth.  She answered nonchalantly, "Any fighter that doesn't care what other people think.  Duh!"

            Zel was beyond irritated now.  Maybe the words alone wouldn't have done it, but that combined with her attitude made him go over the edge, which was actually pretty surprising.  He normally didn't lose his cool, but there was something about the little copy that made him do just that.  Perhaps it was her remarkable likeness to Lina, if not in both looks and personality.  As the chibi continued to daunt and taunt him, Zel realized that the girl in front of him was the very replica of every possible bad thing about Lina added to an array of sarcastic comments and minus anything that remotely seemed "good".  To add to the list, she was probably younger than Liona, and yet at least twice as bad.  Yes, she truly was…a demon's spawn.

            Meanwhile, the other chibi displayed distant, non-verbal, but twice-as-bad torture to Lina.  It seemed, that the brain model in her hand acted like a voodoo doll; injuring or paining whosever brain it represented.  Unfortunately, the one currently in her hand, was Lina's.

            If Lina thought the mounting pain she felt from the ever present poking was bad, it was nothing compared to what she felt next.  From her pocket, the chibi paused from poking the brain to take out a long, thin, golden needle.  Her eyes glinted maliciously as her whole expression mirrored that look.  Lina, still recovering from the aftershocks of having her brain poked, was unprepared for what was to come next.  With deft skill, the chibi pierced and picked the brain model with amazing ease and attention.  As Lina screamed out in pain, the chibi gave a lasting smirk.  As soon as she heard the faintest of clicks, she wavered and disappeared into nothingness.

            Upon seeing this in the corner of her eye, the chibi entertaining herself with Zel, stopped her fun to call back the other chibis.  By her command, they merged into one.  When the person fully formed, they found themselves looking into the murderous glare…of a mazoku.

A/N:  So….How do you like it?  My other chapters seemed rather short, so I thought I'd make this one a bit longer.  If you review, perhaps I'll even share with you what the chibis were doing – what their motives were and whatnot.  But you have to review before I post my next chapter!  Ciao!


	15. Are You Afraid of the Unknown?

A/N:  BONZAII!!!! YAY!!! ^_^ I've never gotten four reviews in one sitting before!  Thanks much Filing Sloth for catching up and reviewing!  Ahhh…I feel so much better now…

You thought the chapter was confusing?  YAY!  Contribution to chaos!  ~_~ I don't know why I'm liking the word and attributes of chaos these days…A new fad?

Don't worry, Xellos will have his part again, and I'll have the "little beasties" explained.  They aren't /that/ bad are they? :P  Liona's definitely coming back soon too, and she may or may not say where she went…Well, read to find out!

Disclaimer: I don't own Slayers or anything else that isn't mine to own.

Are You Afraid of the Unknown?

            Luna, Gourry, Val, Blake slowly made their way towards the figure in front of Zel.  Angelina helped the nearly unconscious Lina walk over as well.  The figure continued to hover a few feet off the ground, with full, glowing, mazoku-slit, red eyes, and a malevolent smile playing on her face.

            Groaning slightly from the pain, Lina managed to ask, "Just /what/ are you anyway?"

            Akuma closed her eyes and her smile widened.  "'What' am I?  You make it sound like I'm some sort of /animal/.  How rude."

            Val, Angelina, Luna, and Liona replied simultaneously, "She's a virus."  The others looked behind Akuma to see Liona, ever so slightly limping, towards them.  Not taking notice of their surprise, Liona continued to walk and talk.

            "She's lived here for as long as I can remember.  And with her being modeled after a mazoku and all, she can get /deathly/ annoying."

            Val added, "I've heard about viruses in 'the Outer World'.  Doctors and other medical officials claim that most diseases are actually started by viruses.  Some can even kill their 'host' body."

            Luna nodded.  "I have also heard of viruses.  Apparently, they somehow travel into a living thing's body, latch on, and multiply until everything else around them is dead."

            Akuma nodded in verification.  "Well, if you know that much, can you guess what my goal is?"

            Zel crossly asked in answer, "To kill Liona?"

            Akuma acted surprised.  "/Kill/ her?  No, no, no.  I couldn't do something that drastic even if I wanted to.  At least, not yet…"

            Lina asked, "So what is /it/?"

            She seemed to pause for a second before answering, "That is… something I cannot reveal just yet."

            Everybody groaned at the slight remembrance of Xellos.

            With a playful grin, Akuma changed the subject, "So, how do you feel, Lina?  Any pain?  Any images flashing through your mind?  Any uncovered knowledge yet?"

            The moment she said that, Lina's eyes dilated and her pupils shrunk visibly.  Like a dam breaking, images suddenly started to quickly run past Lina's line of vision as if a long roll of film was being fast forwarded.  Lina was at a kneeling standstill as she watched visions of Liona, her own Liona, being whipped, tortured, taught, burnt, killed, revived, laughing, shouting, transforming…

            Lina forced herself to finally close her eyes in an attempt to run away from the sights she saw, but the images continued to burn into her very mind and memory.  She couldn't escape it, but she couldn't accept it.  If it was true, so much had happened to Liona without her knowing.

            When she came to, Lina found that the environment was slightly different than the one she was previously in.  She hadn't recalled blacking out, but nevertheless it happened.  Lina instinctively took in her surroundings.

            Light from outside shone onto the onyx granite floor.  The black Monticello windows were framed by an even darker shade of black curtains that, from afar, appeared to be made of silk.  The obsidian marble walls were big enough in both length and width to allow the room to be quite spacious.  Lina saw the bodies of her friends and companions littering the ice-cool floor.  Everyone was back to their original forms.  Upon coming to the realization that they were there at all, Lina ran to check up on them.  Going from one to the other, she noted a steady heartbeat and slow, dozing breathing for all of them.  Finally, she noticed Liona's still form, resting peacefully on a plain, mahogany wood table.

            Still in a sort of daze, Lina stumbled across the room, towards her one and only daughter.  As her mother constantly nearly tripped in her short journey towards her, Liona began to stir, and wearily awoke before Lina had really reached her.  At the sight of her mother, Liona's eyes popped wide open, and in panicked fright, scrambled off the table, away from her.

            Puzzled by this, Lina stopped.  Her eyebrows were furrowed with worry as she asked, "Liona-chan?  What's wrong?"

            For every step Lina took forward, Liona withdrew two steps back.  Lina was really surprised by this.  She finally stopped again just behind the table and asked, "Liona?  Why are you running away from me?  Didn't you miss me at all while you were away?  I /know/ we all missed you in Zephilia."

            Shaking, Liona bowed her head down while her hands and back were pressed against the wall.  In a slight whisper, she said, "Every second…"  When Lina cupped her ear with her hand, signaling that she couldn't hear her, Liona jolted her head up before almost shouting, "Every second!  I missed you and Daddy and Luna-san every second of every minute of every hour of every day of every week!"

            Tears were streaming down Liona's cheeks while she choked back sobs.  This only made Lina more puzzled than before.  "Then…then why?  Are you…are you afraid of me?"

            Abruptly, Liona shouted, "NO!" as she shook her head in disagreement.  Still shaking, Liona continued, in a softer voice, "No.  I'm not afraid of you.  It's /her/ that I'm afraid of."

            As gently as she could, Lina asked, "Who do you mean?"

            Carefully, ever so carefully, with a trembling hand, Liona brought her right arm forward, and slowly outstretched a finger to point at…Lina's chest.  Lina looked down at herself, and saw nothing out of place.  Trying once more to be calm, Lina sighed and replied, "I'm afraid you have me confused, Liona-chan.  Care to clarify?"

            Liona brought down her hand, and used both hands to clutch her arms in front of her chest.  She was now leaning back against the wall, crouching on her toes.  She looked up at the ceiling instead of Lina as she talked.  "Mommy, you're wearing your medallion right?  You know, the one that every Inverse that has been foreseen as 'special' gets when they're born?  You have it don't you?"

            Not exactly sure where her daughter was going with this, Lina slowly replied, "Yes….What about it?"

            "It's a deep red dragon with a black background right?"

            Startled, Lina fumbled under her shirt for the medallion.  Last time she looked at it, it had a white background.  Lina stared speechless as she held her medallion in her palm in front of her.  Liona was right; the background had turned a very deep black, and the dragon was a darker red and looked more evil than she last remembered it.  Lina looked up at Liona, expecting further explanation.

            "That's what carried the virus into you.  Whenever /she/ chose to activate it, the virus that lies within your medallion enters into your blood stream and goes to infect everything from your brain, to your heart, to your feet."

            After a short comprehending pause, Lina asked the obvious, "How do you…"

            Liona cut her off, knowing what she would ask.  "I read about it in a book."

            "If you knew what was causing it, why didn't you just tell us in the first place?"

            Liona sighed.  "The only way to actually cure this virus is to kill the source, which either means the controller or the medallion.  Since neither are actually alive, it isn't possible to kill them.  But everyone has their weakness, and this monster's weakness is-"

            "Okay, that's enough out of you.  Shut up and get up, you little squirt."

            Once again, the mazoku in red appeared before them, but now she had a rather annoyed expression on her face, and her attention was directed at Liona.  Almost automatically, Liona scrambled to her feet and stood at apprehensive attention.  Lina didn't look behind her, but she could tell that the others were starting to wake up.  She heard Gourry ask, "Where are we?"

            Looking over at them, Akuma floated over to them with her hands on her hips.

            "Must you always ask questions?  That's all you ever seem to do you know?"

            Gourry asked, "How can you learn anything if you don't ask questions?"

            "Read a book?"

            "Awww…but that's too tiring."

            "Then be quiet already."

            Lina interrupted the little banter.  She was tired of having Liona run away from her, past and present, and for some reason, unknown to her, her mind felt worn out.  In anguished pain, she demanded, "I've had it up to here with you! *Gestures hand to forehead* What do you want from us?!  Why are you here?!"

            Akuma seemed surprised by this.  Slowly, she turned around to face Lina.  Silently, Akuma gracefully descended to the ground, and made slow, painfully slow, steps towards the Inverse.  The closer she came, the darker her expression became.  Soon, a condescending smile started to tug at her lips.  She raised her right hand slowly, so that it was horizontally even with her waist, but her arms wasn't completely outstretched.  Suddenly, her hand started to glow red, and was accompanied by a crackling static and a low hum.

            Quietly, Akuma verified, "You want to know what I want?  You want to know what /I/ want?"

            Lina sweated.  "Yes…"

            Akuma turned her head slightly to scoff.  Eyeing Lina, she stopped a few meters away from her and continued, "You don't know what you're up against.  I'm here on a mission, and I won't stop until it's done.  I…want…Liona."

            Lina couldn't say that she was surprised, but she was taken off guard with her sudden straightforwardness.

            Akuma's smile widened again.  "You just thought, 'Why is a monster being so straightforward', didn't you?"

Again, Lina was taken off guard.  Could she read people's minds?

Akuma laughed.  She threw back her head and let out a long, patronizing laugh.

When she recovered, she nodded her head.  "Yes, you just recently figured that out?  I can read minds, simply because minds are my specialty."

Realization dawned on Lina.  "So then /you're/-"

"Yes.  /I'm/ the one that put that spell on you.  /I'm/ the one that allowed the virus to get in.  For you see, as long as you wear /my/ medallion, I can control your mind."

Zel suddenly spoke up, having awoken enough to get the gist of things.  "Didn't you /just/ say you were after Liona?"

Akuma turned, a bottomless pit of black, swirling inside a thin red cage of static, growing larger by the minute in her hand.  She slurred, "Yessss….Your point?"

Gourry realized it too.  "Then what do you want with Lina?!"

Akuma laughed again.  "You don't get your situation at /all/, do you?"  Akuma sighed.  "Oh alright, I'll tell you.  I need two people, really.  They have to meet certain /requirements/, so not any two will do.  No, I pre-selected two people in particular, that really aren't human at all.  And they just so happen to both be in your little ring of friends, an intertwining link of friends, really."

Luna commanded, "Get to the point."

"Oh hush, you have all the time in the world.  As I was saying, I've been watching you recently.  Luna, Gourry, Lina, and oh so dear, Liona-chan, I believe you've all read the book I'm thinking of, yes?  In the last, oh, month or so?"

            It took a moment, but they realized which book she was talking about.  Gourry and Lina realized that they had never read the title of that book, but only the chapter.  It turns out, Luna hadn't paid much attention to the title either, but Liona had.

            "You're talking about L.I.'s 'Mayhem with Mazoku', right?  What about it?"

            Akuma raised both her eyebrows in an amused fashion.  "You know it enough to know the title, and you still haven't figured it out?  Oh Lord, are /you/ dense.  The thickness of Gourry's brain must have been pervasive."

            Pausing slightly took eye the ever growing ball, which none had yet to comment on, Akuma suddenly took a step forward, and split into two people.  The copy leaped over so that she was crouching at eye level directly in front of Liona.  She whispered, "You meet every single requirement.  You /will/ become the next Hellmaster."

            Liona's eyes widened in horror.  If she could, she would have backed away, but as it was, she was already cornered by the wall and Akuma.  Instead, she opted to hang her head down, and shake her head 'no'.

            Akuma leaned closer to her left ear, and whispered, "It's not your choice to make.  It's in your blood.  But don't worry; we won't kill you – not yet at least.  You can have your friends with you too, and this will be your new home."

            Surprisingly, the echo was so loud, that Akuma's whole little speech was heard.  Akuma knew it, but didn't deny it.  Watching Liona's face carefully, she put two fingers to her own mouth, kissed them, and lightly transferred her fingers temporarily to Liona's forehead.  She was out like a light.  Akuma caught her, and carried her over to the table.  With a snap of her fingers, the table disappeared, along with Liona.  In an instant, everyone was on their feet and raring to go.  Surprise, anger, annoyance, and just a pinch of fear was seen in them, by Akuma.  She thrived in this like any other mazoku, but she had business to attend to.

The copy jumped over the normal one, who was still gathering something in her hand.  The copy had an evil smirk on her face.  She walked the rest of the way toward the group, that had reflexively moved closer together.

The copy shook her head in amused disbelief.  "You don't seriously expect that to help, do you?  No matter, I'm here with you for a business proposition.  You must feel /so/ tired, standing so much.  Here, have a seat."

With a wave of her hand, a large rectangular table appeared between them and just the right amount of chairs, all black and surprisingly inviting.  A chair also appeared directly behind the real Akuma.  Silently, she sat down with her legs crossed, and watched them idly.  The copy sat down in the largest chair, at one end of the table. Upon seeing that the others were none too exciting about sitting down with a monster, she waved her hand again, and they were each magnetically pulled to a chair.  Starting on the copy's right, was Lina, Gourry, and Zel.  On her right side were Angelina, Luna, and Blake.  Directly on the other end of the table sat Val.

The copy put her elbows on the table and her chin on her intertwining hands, and began.

"Let's get down to business.  You know I want Liona, but I also said I wanted two people.  Go ahead and take a guess as to who the other person is.  I'll repeat a hint; it's someone at this table.  Instinctively, they all looked around at each other.  Gourry tentatively asked, "It isn't Lina, is it?"

Akuma laughed.  "Nice try, but no.  Maybe you need to be read the list again."  Akuma made two fists, and carefully made the gap between her hands farther apart, as if she were opening an old piece of parchment.  As she did this, a piece of charred parchment actually appeared between her hands.  Akuma cleared her throat and read aloud:

-Candidate must be corrupted by their evil side

-Candidate must be at least part mazoku, if not, become a mazoku

-Candidate must have lived at least fifteen full human years 

-Candidate must have killed at least one person – self may be included 

-Candidate must have a motive for following the path to evil 

-Candidate must show great strength and potential to be even more evil

-Candidate must have linkage to previous Mazoku Lord

-Candidate must have two close subordinates; if not already, know how to create them

-Candidate must have at least one creature (i.e. human, dragon, rival) that they inexplicably despise

-All other surviving Mazoku Lords must agree to take on this candidate

Upon finishing, Akuma looked up at them.  "Well, any more guesses?"

Lina was puzzled by the first requirement.  "I don't think /any/ of us are corrupted by evil…"

Akuma rolled her eyes.  She waved it off.  "Oh don't be such a spoilsport.  /Any/one can fulfill that requirement, with a little help, that is.  Next?"

Zel pieced the next one.  "As far as I know, I'm the only one that's part demon.  Wait, do past lives count?"

Akuma grinned.  Zel was starting to get it already.  "It helps."

Zel's eyes widened.  He looked towards Val.  With that glance, the others knew it too.

"It's all there; in his past life, Val filled /all/ of those requirements.  It's Val, isn't it?"

Akuma lost herself in her laugh again.  Eventually, she nodded 'yes'.  "Correct!  I knew you weren't /all/ that clueless.  Well, now you know what I want, so hand 'im over."

Val suddenly stood up.  "What the heck are you talking about?!  I'm not linked to any mazoku, I've never killed anyone, and I'm not 'corrupted by evil' or any of that other stuff! I'm an ancient dragon and that's it!"

There was a collective processing blink.  The Slayers looked at each other.  'Filia hadn't told him?'  Akuma couldn't help but let out another laugh.  "This mission is more interesting than I thought!  Oh, this is going to be /fun/."

She disappeared from her seat and materialized behind Val.  Grabbing his shoulders, Akuma announced, "Well, either way, I have my two candidates.  Now, they just have to revisit some of my old friends…Ciao!"…and disappeared with the last of the Ancient Dragons.

Lina stood up as a reflex.  She reprimanded herself for letting her take him.  Filia would be so mad…

Gourry put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.  "Don't worry, Lina.  We'll get them both back, I just know it."

Lina sighed as she looked away.  In a low voice, she breathed, "I sure hope so, Gourry."

A/N: Bah.  This chapter was too long.  I don't know why, I just seem to like separating Lina from Liona.  Well, absence makes the heart grow fonder, right? ^_~  Thanks again for reviewing, and please continue to do so.  For those of you who have been reading but not reviewing, please start.  ^_^ thanks much, ciao!


	16. To Help, Or Not To Help?

A/N: Hmm…Well, umm…(answering Winged Knight's review) let's see…I haven't really thought out his part in this yet, but I'll come up with it soon.  Hmm…Let's just say…don't judge a book by its cover, ne?

*_* it's not my fault! (Moved on to Filing Sloth's review)  It just…sorta…happened that way.  I really meant to end it on the fifteenth chapter, but when I sorta let my fingers do the writing..(well, typing anyway) I kinda branched off…and well…that happened.  ^_^  I fooled you I fooled you! :P  Again with Blake?  Um…see comment above /|\ /|\

That it?  -_-  Come on, I'll respond!  Just review!

Disclaimer: Don't blame me for claiming what's rightfully mine.  If you can't see what that is, I can't either, but I know it doesn't include Slayers.  (At least I said it, right?)

To Help, or Not to Help?

            "Lina, what do we do now?"

            All eyes around the table looked towards the slightly aged but still vibrant redhead.  Lina cupped her chin in between her thumb and forefinger in deep thought.  Finally, she sighed and flopped her arms down to her sides.  Looking up at her companions, she said, "I guess the only thing to do from here is to split up and search for Liona and Val.  I think it's a mutual agreement that we can't let her stay in the grips of that…of that…mazoku."

            "Would it be any better if I helped you?"

            Everyone that was presently at the table jumped in surprise.  There, in the seat that Akuma had recently vacated, was Xellos.  His elbows were propped up on the table, with his chin resting on the bridge of his hands.  One of his eyes were open, and a sly smile was on his lips.  Lina was the first to regain her composure.  "Why would /you/ help us?  /You/ kidnapped Liona before too."

            Looking straight ahead, Xellos spoke in an even, serious tone.  "At that time, I had only offered to do it.  The remaining mazoku at the time, were all acting under the influence of Kollina, probably Liona's number one idol.  A bit ironic actually."

            As Lina had been standing, she finally found that her legs gave out under her and she had to sit down.  The rest shifted in their seats.  Xellos sighed as he leaned back.  "Do you have any idea where you are?"

            With a start, Lina-tachi looked around the room again.  They hadn't given it much thought, since Akuma had distracted them so much.  Before they could even shake their heads, Xellos replied, eyes closed in remembrance.  "This is…Hellmaster's Headquarters."  A collective gasp could be heard reverberating through the empty room.  Xellos continued.  "We're in the Desert of Destruction as I speak."

            Zel intervened.  "Wait a minute.  I scourged the whole of this desert a while back.  Hellmaster's headquarters disappeared when he died!"

            Xellos sighed again (I'm making him really OOC huh?).  "We mazoku would have liked to believe that as well, but it has been revived.  Perhaps only for a short period of time, but it has nonetheless been revived."

            Blake chuckled nervously.  All eyes suddenly turned to him.  "You say it like that and I'd think that this place is alive."

            "It is…in a sense.  All of the headquarters of Mazoku Lords, or any mazoku, really, are created from the minds of their owner.  In other words, the place that you are now in…was created by the current Hellmaster, exactly two months ago."

            That statement was what really made everything sink in.  It verified Akuma's plan, which went into action the day that Liona left the safety of her Zephilian home.  The question is… did Liona already know of this, and leave home because she didn't want to bring any unnecessary trouble home with her?  (I honestly have no idea right now.  What do you think?)

            Everyone was quiet for a spell (of silence not actual magic).  Suddenly, a realization hit Gourry (there's something new…).

            "Oi, Xellos?"

            Xellos raised an eyebrow and looked up.  "Why are you telling us all this?  Aren't you usually all secret-y and stuff?"

            There was a murmur of agreement.  Xellos looked as if he were hurt.  "I can't help my old friends just to help?"

            There was the slightest of pauses before the unanimous answer from the Slayers came "No."

            Xellos sighed hopelessly.  "Oh all right."  He slowly held up three fingers and spread them.  "I have three reasons.  First, my superiors have acknowledged what's happening, and aren't all that happy."

            Lina interrupted, "Why?  Don't monsters prefer to have more recruits?"

            Xellos frowned.  "Whoever becomes Hellmaster automatically is bestowed powers and strength to easily be the strongest mazoku, if they weren't already.  Can you imagine how much it'd hurt a mazoku's pride to be pushed around by a newbie?"

            Xellos took their silence as a sign to continue.  "Second, I happen to have grown quite fond of Liona.  I don't want to see her killed just to become a mazoku.  It would ruin all of the cute evilness that she has gained over the years."

            This, too, surprised everyone.  Looking around, Xellos raised an eyebrow at them.  "You haven't seen the signs?  Hm…I suppose you haven't spent as much time with Liona as we thought.  Angelina-san, you know don't' you?  The ways Liona takes advantage of her cuteness?"

            Angelina sighed.  "I wish I didn't, but I do.  She used it to get extra tips, free inn rooms, sometimes even free meals.  People underestimate her way too much.  I feel like I can only watch from afar, even though I'm usually at her side."

            Gourry scratched his head.  "I'm confused.  Umm… What?"

            As of yet, Luna had not said anything.  "Most people think of Liona as a mere child, because of the way she interacts with others, and her appearance.  However, those who can sense her energy and spirit, or can read her mind, know a little more of what the real Liona is like."

            Lina, too, was lost at this point.  "The real Liona?"

            Luna looked across the table at her sister.  "Lina, to be put simply, she takes after you, a lot more than you'd think."

            That one sentence made it startlingly clear what Liona was like.  Hiding all her emotions inside her, Liona only lets people see what she wants to be seen.  For some reason or another, she looks half the age she's supposed to be, and people underestimate her for it.  Liona would risk her life for her friends, her family, and her companions.  She doesn't care if she lives or dies, as long as the people she loves are safe.  She acts carefree and even dumb sometimes, but inside, she's a true, conniving, clever, mastermind.

            After another few moments of silence, Blake asked, "Hey, you said you had three reasons.  What's the third?"

            "The third?  Oh, simple.  I /really/ dislike your current opponent."

            Gourry asked the question for everybody, "Why?"

            "Why?  She was the only mazoku, when she was truly alive, that could annoy me.  That, and we are the only ones that know each other's secrets."

            At this, everyone suddenly became much more interested.  Gourry asked, "What kind of secrets?"         

            "Who's?  Her's or mine?"

            "Umm…Yours. (Gourry speaking)"

            "Sore wa himitsu desu!"

            "Fine.  Hers.(Lina speaking)"

            "Sore wa himitsu desu!"

            "Aren't you going to tell us any of either of your secrets? (Zel here)"

            "Sore wa himitsu desu!"

            "Ugh…Nevermind. (Zel again)"

            "^_^"

            "So how do you plan on 'helping' us? (Lina again)"

            "^_^ It depends, what are you going to do?"

            "Find Liona and Val, get Akuma off our backs, and go home."

            Xellos suddenly burst out laughing.  They were puzzled by this, as Xellos almost never did that before, let alone in such a serious time.  Upon recovering, Xellos made out an apology.  "I'm sorry.  Haha.  It's just…ha…that…She told you to call her Akuma?"

            Slowly, Lina nodded.

            "You don't really expect that to be her name, do you?"

            Luna and Angelina were the only ones that didn't nod their head once.

            Xellos laughed again at this.  "Her name is nowhere near that high and mighty in meaning.  Her given name is simply…Lina."

            "EHHH?!?!?!"

            Xellos chuckled again.  "Of course, after she left the mazoku, her name was changed again."

            Gourry repeated slowly, "Again?"

            Xellos nodded matter-of-factly.  "Lina is the name we gave her.  I really have no business giving away her first name."

            Lina's mind was whirling.  "Wait a minute."

            Eyes focused on her as she contemplated quickly.  "I know it's a long shot but… A long time ago, did those monsters want me, so that they could replace the old Lina, the one that we're fighting against this time around?"

            Xellos raised an eyebrow.  "Replace her?  I don't know if I would say /that/ exactly…Anyways, we should get going before she goes off and tries to get the other mazoku lords to agree to her candidates."

            From the puzzled looks he gained, he realized that they had a short term memory.  He picked up the roll of parchment that Akuma had left on the table.  "See the last line?  Nobody can become a mazoku lord without a majority consent from the remaining lords."

            It was light, but Lina-tachi gained a spark of hope.  "So…there's a chance that Akuma and Liona and Val are still here in this building?"

            Xellos shrugged.  "It depends."

            "On what?"

            "How long they can withstand it."

            "Withstand what?"

            "I couldn't see all that happened when you were in Liona's mind, but I felt her power being used.  Lina-san, at one point, you felt like someone was probing your mind, didn't you?  That was one of her highest skills."

            Lina's eyes widened with surprise.  Slowly, her hand made its way up to her face, and she stroked the side of her head carefully.  Looking straight ahead, Lina murmured, "Liona…."

            Gourry watched Lina with a pained expression.  He really had no idea what Xellos was referring to, but he understood that Lina was worried for Liona right now.  He tried to relay some comfort by putting a hand on her shoulder.  Lina sighed and rubbed her own hand on top of his, before clasping them together.  Lina still seemed to be in a lost daze.

            "Ne, Xellos?"

            "Hmm?  What is it Gourry?"

            "I was just wondering…Is that thing supposed to do anything?"

            Gourry pointed to the copy that Akuma had left.  The ball of energy had grown enormously; it was now the approximate size of a soccer goal.  It was currently hovering over the seemingly lifeless figure.

            Everybody jumped up again at the sight of that.  Lina murmured warily, "Through all the commotion, I had completely forgotten about that one."

            To which Luna murmured back, "Did you ever remember the copy in the first place?"

            Slowly, Xellos let down his guard and relaxed again.  Picking up his staff, he made his way over to the lifeless copy.  Once in close vicinity, Xellos smirked.  He raised his staff and thrust it hard into the copy.  Within seconds of contact, it shattered like glass.  The ball of energy also dissipated.  That was the Slayers cue to move in for a look if they wanted it.  It turns out, everybody wanted a look, but Luna and Angelina were a bit more reluctant.

            Zel kicked a piece of the remains.  It was made out of a strange material, as if it were a glass vase instead of a copy that had been broken.

            "If the real Akuma is this fragile, we really have nothing to worry about, do we?"

            Xellos shook his head.  "This was only a hard copy.  The 'Akuma' that's with Liona-san and Val-san, is close to a spirit copy."

            "Eh?!"

            Xellos nodded.  "Since she was previously a mazoku, she has also built up an immune system to deflect most harmful spells.  Nightmare magic won't work on her either."  
            "What?!  Why not?"

            Xellos sighed as he turned to Lina.  "You should know why, Lina-san.  She's spent too much time with the Lord of Nightmares to have anyone using her magic be effective towards her."

            Luna spoke up.  "If not Nightmare or Black magic, then what about White, Dragon, Holy, and Shaman?"

            Xellos spoke simply, "Let me put it to you this way.  As of right now, her power and skill are higher than that of three Shabrinigdo pieces put together.  Since her last visit fourteen years ago, she seems to have trained harder than ever to complete her mission today."

            "14 years ago?!  Wait, are you saying that Akuma is really Mazolina?"

            "Bingo!  Correct!  It took you that long to figure that out?  Yare yare."

            Lina started to shake.  Then her knees gave out and she slumped down to the floor.  Zel asked, "You said she's that strong now…how strong was she last time?"

            "Hmmm…I'd say…A little stronger than one piece of Lord Ruby Eye."

            Lina looked down at her shaking hands.  "I fought her then.  She was really powerful even then.  And you say she's gotten three times stronger?  I'm not so sure we can win this one."

            Xellos' nonchalant response came, "Of course you can.  All you need to do is find one of her weaknesses and take advantage of it.  She still has a lot that she can't ever shake off you know."

            Lina raised her head.  "Like what?"

            Xellos waggled his finger.  "Oh I can't tell you that.  It's top secret.  I will give you a hint though.  When thinking of her weaknesses, think of the Inverses, Lina especially.  Well, I'd best be going now.  I shall visit again soon!"

            With that, Xellos disappeared into thin air.  Luna and Lina looked at each other.  Gourry helped Lina stand up.  Lina smirked.  "The same weaknesses as /both/ of us?  Do you even have a weakness?"

            "If you consider /that/ a weakness, I'm not sure where we'd find hers.  We can't diddle dawdle here though.  We can think about it as we search.  We'll split up at the door."

            Perhaps they hadn't noticed it before, but behind Val's seat was a large pair of double doors.  Gourry and Zel managed to push it open, and they looked at the hallway together.  It was fairly simple in design, just amazingly dark.  Luna, Lina, Angelina, and Zel all had to cast Lighting spells.  From there, Luna directed, "Lina, go with Gourry up the stairs to our left.  Angelina, go with Blake for the stairs to the right.  Zel and I will take the stairs up ahead.  Summon a messenger pigeon to the rest of us if you find them.  Let's go!"

            And so, the remaining travelers split up, each to go their own way.

            Meanwhile, Mazolina was having a bit of trouble convincing the two candidates to agree to the terms.

            "I want my mommy!"

            "We have nothing you want so leave us alone you old hag! (_ Bad choice of words there Val-kun!)"

            Mazolina's eye was twitching.  "Shut up you little brats!  You may not have what I /want/, but you're more than necessary for what I /need/.  Become mazoku lords and you shall be bestowed with powers beyond your wildest dreams."

            Both of them yelled, "I DON'T WANT IT!! I WANT TO GO HOME!"

            Mazolina's ears were ringing from the echo.  "No need to yell here, I can hear you just fine even if you whisper.  Geez.  What's so bad about becoming a powerful mazoku?"

            Sullenly, they replied, "Mom(my) wouldn't like it."

            Mazolina laughed.  "That's your only reasoning for it?"

            Liona added, "And I wouldn't want to be any more related to you than I have to be."

            Val was about to nod when he was struck by her statement.  He turned to his companion with a questioning look, but Liona offered no explanation for her words.

            Mazolina laughed again.  "Well, how's this for a deal.  I kill your parents, that way you don't have to worry about their opinion.  Then after you accept your positions, I'll leave and you never have to see me again."

            "NO!!"

            Mazolina raised an eyebrow.  "No?"

            Liona was shaking with rage.  "Don't you go anywhere near my mom and dad again.  If you don't, I'll…I'll…"

            "You'll what?  Kill me?  I hardly think so, considering I'm already dead."

            A new voice spoke from the shadows.  "Then you should have stayed dead, Mazolina-chan."

A/N: _ Soooo tired!  I'm sick right now and it's really affecting my sleeping patterns.  Yesterday I took two naps!  And also…ever since it started last weekend, I've been waking up at 4:30 AM.  Talk about crazy…_ Anyways…How do you like this chapter?  I know I'm a bit late in updating, and Xellos is surprisingly OOC, but you wanted him in there right?  Well, say hello to Xellos the anti-hero, because he's an important piece to this battle!  Please review!


	17. Colorful Conversations

A/N: -_- Great chapter then isn't it? To "make your heart almost stop".  ^_^  Oh…If you look in the series, you'll find a few more of Lina's weakness, may they be factual or not.  Umm…I have an idea about Blake, but it won't come until the end.  What?  This is the end?  *_* Awwwww….Well, we'll see about that now won't we?  :P  Thanks for the reviews – Keep them coming!

Disclaimer: I don't own Slayers or anything else that isn't mine to own.

Colorful Conversations

            Mazolina, Liona, and Val instinctively turned to face the speaker.  There, with a rather serious expression, clad in his usual garb, was Xellos.  Mazolina immediately changed in SD mode and with an extremely happy face, she leaped and clung to Xellos' neck.

            "^_^ Xelly-chan!  How nice of you to drop in and come see me!  I thought I felt your presence a little while ago, but you didn't answer me!  Well, I'm actually a bit busy now – can you come by later? ^_~"

            Xellos was resolute in his decision.  "Mazolina, stop this now.  Don't harm a single hair on either Liona-chan or Val-chan."

            Val whispered to Liona, "Did he just call me 'chan'?!  Who does he think he is?"

            To which Liona replied, equally hushed, "I don't think that's the point right now, Val/-chan/."

            Meanwhile, Mazolina ignored them and replied, "Harm them? ^_-  Whoever said anything about harming them?"

            Xellos twitched a little.  "Making them full mazoku, especially lords, will harm them no matter what method you try."

            "Really?"

            "Yes."

            "I dunno about that…"

            "I'm sure."

            "What?"

            "What?"

            "What are you sure about?"

            "I-"

            "Well I'm sure you're wrong, but we'll just have to see, now won't we?"

            "…"

            "Yay!  I made Xellos speechless!  Yay!  Let's see…including that…that would be 490,234,532 times I did that!  Yay! *Does a little dance*"

            "…Are you okay?"

            "PERfectly Fine!  You?"

            "…I'm questioning your sanity."

            "*_* WHY?!  Everybody's always picking on me…Just because I spent some 500 years with Dolphin for mazoku daycare…"

            At this point, Liona whispered behind her hand to Val, while keeping an eye on Mazolina, "I say we make a break for it – what do you say?"

            Val replied, "I'm all for it, but how?  Do you see any doors?  Or windows for that matter?"

            It was a completely closed off room, but the walls, ceiling, and floor seemed to give off a dark red luminescent light, although the actual surfaces were mostly black in color.

            Liona simply winked and mouthed, "Just watch."

            She took hold of Val's hand with one of hers, and put the other on the ground.  Val watched her, while eyeing Mazolina and Xellos every so often, as Liona recited the words in her head, but mouthed a few of the more important words.  When she evidently finished, they both began sinking into the floor, like transparent ghosts.  They continued to watch their captor until they vanished from sight.

            Meanwhile, Xellos continued the conversation, having felt Liona and Val leave the room.

            "That's just it…Lord Deep Sea can do some funny things to you if you let her."

            "What do you consider funny?  Sarcasm?  Jokes?  Antics?  What?"

            "Loony Funny."

            "Hmm…Loony Tunes?  Yeah we sang lots of them.  She has a whole book full of them.  Though she never bothered to write any down…"

            "Why not?"

            "Could never remember them! ^_^"

            "Then how were you able to sing them?"

            "Dolphin-sama sang, I listened, then we sang together.  ^_^"

            "You /just/ said she didn't remember them!"

            "She could never remember to buy the pen, ink, and paper to write them down!  Do you know how far away the closest shop is?"

            "Uh…. A long ways away?"

            "Try /doubling/ that."

            "A long /long/ ways away?"

            "Hmmm….not far enough.  Try multiplying that by 787 leagues."

            Xellos paused to raise an eyebrow at Mazolina.  "Why don't /you/ do that?"

            "Cause I already did it.  Now it's your turn."

            "I don't want to do this anymore."

            "I never told you to do 'this'-"

            "You /just/ told me to-"

            "I told you to multiply 'a long long ways away' by 787 leagues.  Does 'that' sound like 'this'?"

            "…."

            "Answer my question!"

            "Fine.  No…"

            "SEE!! I was RIGHT!!  ^_^ I'm right and Xelly's wrong!  YAY!  BONZAI!"

            "See this is what I was talking about."

            "How many times to I have to tell you?  /I/ was referring to 'that', but you keep going back to 'this'.  Doesn't 'that' sound so much /better/ than 'this'?  It rhymes with cat you know! ^_^"

            "…Are you referring to the word 'that' or the actual thing you were talking about?"

            "It depends.  What were /you/ talking about?"

            "You being insane."

            "NOOO!!! You think I'm…I'm…INSANE?!?!?!  ….Why?"

            Xellos cracked a grin.  "Sore wa himitsu desu."

            Mazolina looked like a child having a tantrum.  "NO!  Come on tell me!  Tellmetellmetellmetellmetellme!!!!"

            Xellos' grin grew wider.  "It's a secret."

            Mazolina huffed, "NO!!  I want to know!  Tellmetellmetellmetellmetellme!!"

            Xellos waggled his finger and opened one of his eyes.  "Secrets aren't meant to be told."

            Mazolina crossed her arms over her chest and plopped down onto the ground.  She huffed, "Meanie.  Xellos is a meanie butt.  He won't tell me why he thinks I'm insane…"

            Xellos sighed.  History was repeating itself.  In past times, Lord Beastmaster would send him to go bug/baby-sit Dolphin.  But now, because Mazolina's goals changed, she became that much more annoying, especially to Xellos.  Yes, Dolphin was usually isolated and only had her sea friends and her ability to see into the future.  That alone was what made her her deranged self.  Mazolina on the other hand started because she went around and stayed for a long period of time with all of the Mazoku lords, when all of them were still alive.  But then she went and died…and that was even /more/ isolated…and it became worse…  Xellos stopped his thoughts to pay attention to Mazolina.  'Oh well, at least Liona and Val are somewhat safer.  Hopefully they'll run into Lina or her friends.'

            At the exact moment he thought that (well, a millisecond afterwards), Mazolina's head bobbed up and she looked around.  "Hey, where'd Liona and Val-chan go?"

            Xellos immediately grimaced.  Mazolina saw this and stuck an accusing finger at him as she quickly jumped up.  "You knew didn't you!  You knew and you didn't tell me!"

            At the drop of a hat, Mazolina completely turned around her attitude.  "Oh well.  These things come and go.  Want to play a game of Cheat?"

            "The card game?"

            "Of course!  What else could it be?"

            "…We don't have a deck-"

            Mazolina held her palm face up and a deck of playing cards instantly appeared in her hand.

            Xellos fidgeted.  "We can't play this game with only two people."

            Mazolina snapped her fingers and she immediately multiplied into three duplicates.  "Now?"

            Xellos sighed.  "I guess there's no helping it.  Alright.  Let's play."

            They both sat down as Mazolina O(Original) shuffled and dealt the cards.

            First round…Xellos claimed to put down two aces.  In response, M 1 shouted, "XELLOS CHEATED!! XELLOS CHEATED!! XELLOS-" To which Xellos flipped over his cards, and showed that he wasn't cheating.

            M 1 muttered as she took the cards, "I could have sworn he was cheating…he probably cheated at cheating…"

            This went on for a while.  The Mazolina copies plus the original never accused their duplicates of cheating, but would accuse Xellos at any possible chance.  Unfortunately, Xellos always turned out to be not cheating, so he easily won that game.

            "ANOTHER GAME!!!"

            "I think I hear Juuou-sama calling me.  I had best go…"

            "NO!! I'll explain it to her later!  ANOTHER GAME!!!"

            *Sigh*  "Fine, but stop shouting.  The echo in here is deafening."

            "WHAT?!?!  YOU'RE TOO QUIET!! I CAN'T HEAR YOU ANYMORE!"

            "See?  Just deal the cards."  Xellos gestured the shuffling and dealing of the cards.

            When Mazolina understood that, the three of them simultaneously "OH!!" and nodded their heads in understanding.

            They played another round.  Xellos won again.  When they had to be a bit more forceful, Mazolina raised the stakes from nothing, and started gambling away the time.  Oh, sorry, I meant /rambling/ away the time.  Mazolina made that clear when she lost the next game they played.  This went on for quite a while, until Xellos finally offered an interesting bet.

            Meanwhile, the Slayers were searching the huge mansion for Liona and Val.  In the meager seclusion each of the pairs had, there was more than enough time to strike up conversations.  With Gourry and Lina…

            "Ne…Lina?"

            Lina looked up from her daze.  "What is it Gourry?"

            "What do you consider to be your weaknesses?  I thought about it, and I can't think of anything."

            Lina sighed.  She looked back up at him with a slightly surprised and unbelieving look.  "Really?  You haven't been able to tell?"

            Gourry shook his head.  "Well, if it's you, I guess there's no harm in telling you.  Let's see…I'm still scared of my sister, L-sama only knows why since I've been living with her for the past sixteen years straight now…I'm still scared and hate slugs and snails, there's something about them that just repulses me…Oh and well, some consider this a weakness, but I consider it an advantage – I sometimes act too confident and happy in serious battles.  I think that's just about it."

            Gourry thought about this for a long time as they walked.  "Wow…So let me get this straight: If you're away from home, and away from some shrimpy snails and slugs, you're invincible?"

            Lina shrugged.  "Just because someone doesn't seem to have /weaknesses/ doesn't mean they're unbeatable.  Take Shabrinigdo for example.  He certainly seemed to have the advantage in the beginning, but we beat him eventually, didn't we?"

            "That was mainly you."

            Lina rolled her eyes.  "I just helped, it was teamwork that beat him, and it'll work for us again."

            "Do you really think so?"

            "I know so!  We're going to get Liona back safe and sound - /before/ she becomes a full mazoku."

            "…So are you saying she's already part mazoku?"

            Lina looked up at Gourry with a morbid expression, but a dead serious look in her eyes.  "Yes."

            With Zel and Luna…

            "Um…I'd hate to be the one to ask this, but do you have any weaknesses?"

            "I don't think I have the same as Lina."

            "What do you mean?"

            "I know she's still scared of me, somewhat.  But I don't think I can say I'm scared of /her/.  See?"

            "Ah.  Yes, that's true."

            A long pause of silence passed before Luna spoke again.  "I once had an amazingly high fear of mice, but I deteriorated that fetish a long time ago."

            "Are you sure?  How?"

            "I befriended one and it helped me kill one of my enemies."

            "How?"

            "Food poisoning."

            Zel was silent again.  He suddenly hit upon an idea, and a change of subject.  "Why don't we search for Liona with the medallions?  I'm sure she hasn't taken it off – she never does."

            "Good idea."

            They both took out the medallions they had.  Luna's was a shining purple; Zel's borrowed one was a glowing blue.  Together they held them out and chanted the words, "Find the black mate of thee."

            With Angelina and Blake…

            They walked on in silence.  Finally, Angelina broke it.  "What is your purpose?"

            "Nhuh?"

            "Why did you follow Liona for so long?"

            "Urm…I shouldn't tell you."

            Angelina looked at Blake in the corner of her eye.  She smiled as she read his mind.  "I won't tell Liona."

            Blake rubbed the back of his head nervously.  "Well, truth be told, I first heard of Liona by my assigner.  In my 'association', the people are assigned to take out whoever their assigner assigns them to.  Usually, they find bandits who want someone else to do the dirty work for them.  So generally, we're called Bandit Assassins."

            Angelina silently waited for Blake to get to the point.  "Well, I'm one of the top assassins, and I wasn't even given a picture; just the name Liona Inverse.  From the name 'Inverse', I knew they were talking of the bandit killer, but when I looked at the first name again, I thought it was a mistake.  So I took it to investigate.  A few days later, I met her, and found out it /wasn't/ a typo."

            Angelina smiled quietly to herself, but she didn't say anything.  "Obviously, I couldn't hurt a child; it's against my morals.  Before I knew it, I was following her.  So, in other words, I have no idea why I'm following Liona; it just feels right."

            Quietly, Angelina murmured, "Maybe you're thinking along the same lines as Gourry-san – A little girl like her needs protection."

            Blake looked ahead.  "Maybe…"

            "Alright…why do you carry that sword?  It is remarkably similar to one that Gourry-san has, or had."

            "Did he lose his sword?"

            "His signature sword, yes, but he still has /a/ sword."

            "Hunh.  Well, I received mine from a cloaked figure that was paying me back for my services."

            "Oh?  Who was it?"

            "They didn't tell me their name, and the hood completely shadowed anything but the outline of the face and the mouth.  However, it sounded like it was a woman, maybe in her 20's."

            "May I see it?" 

            "Huh?  Oh sure."

            Blake unclasped the sheath with the sword and handed it over.

            Angelina slowly unsheathed the sword before her.  She saw a glimpse of the black blade, and dropped it with a noticeable wince.  Hurriedly, Blake picked up the sword and asked if she was alright.  Still looking at the sword, now back in Blake's hands, she nodded and said, "I'm fine, but that sword…"  Angelina thought to herself, 'That's the dark counterpart of Gorun Nova, and the evil counterpart of Gourry-san's current sword.  If my instincts are right..'  "You would do well to hold on to the sword, Blake-san.  It may come in handy later."

            At the same time, Angelina and Lina pulled out their medallions.  Angelina's was pure white, while Lina's was ruby red.  In unison, they chanted, "Find the black mate of thee."

            While these four conversations were taking place, another was soon to follow, in the presence of Liona and Val.

            With a thud, they landed on cool marble.  It was the same as the one they had just left, except this one did not glow; it remained a swirl of black, gray, and varying shades of them.  Liona looked around.  It was the room they had just left, with the table, chairs, and copy fragments still in place.  Liona got up off the floor, and curiously wandered over to inspect the pile of almost glass-like pieces scatter in disarray in a small area of the spacious room.  Seeing Liona get up, Val looked up at her.  Having hit the floor head on, Val clutched his head at the reminiscent pain to his temple.  Liona squatted down and picked up a shard to examine it.

            "Sad isn't it?"

            Liona jumped, dropping the piece as she whirled around to face the speaker.  There, sitting on the edge of the table, was Mazolina.

A/N:  ^_^ Don't you just looovveee my chapter endings?  I'm rather partial to them, if you haven't noticed.  Am I confusing you with too much information yet?  Just so you know, that's the basic task for my trio of original peoples.  ^_^  Well, please review!


	18. Surprises All Around

A/N:  Okay, I think I'm coming to the end here…what do you think? ^_^  Blake still hasn't made his part very clear, hm?  Well, trust me, he'll be very important if I keep the same line of thought that I'm thinking right now.  On with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Slayers or anything else that isn't mine to own.

**Surprises All Around**

            Liona and Val stayed fixed in their positions, frozen to their very cores.  With a knowing smile, Mazolina made her way to them, slowly, confidently.  Before either could summon the courage to stand, or even close their slightly gaping mouths, Mazolina spoke her piece.

            "You didn't /honestly/ expect me not to hear you attempt your getaway, did you?"

            When she didn't hear a response, she continued.  Mazolina stretched her arms out on both sides, gesturing to the room.  "This whole place, every spacious room down to every nook and cranny, was created by me.  It represents a part of my mind.  The memory of my master combined with my complete and total isolation.  The walls speak to me.  They are a part of me.  Not a single thought can pass these walls without my knowledge.  To make it short and to the point, in this desolate fortress, in the Desert of Destruction, I am all knowing, and all seeing.  You cannot escape my eyes, if I so wish it.  Struggle would be futile."

            Liona yawned obviously.  By this time, she had found the strength to stand.  With a completely laidback expression, she smiled wanly and asked, "Are you finished now?  I know I enjoy stories and all, but that was just plain booring.  Maybe it's this place, maybe it's you, but I've had it up to here (gestures to forehead) with you stupid spirits interfering in my life, and then babbling on like a couple of babbling brooks going down a waterfall.  Maybe your current master or mistress or whatever put you up to it, but you're the one I see, and you're the one I despise.  So it'd mean a great deal to me if you could just let bygones be bygones and take your leave."

            Now it was Mazolina's turn to be shell-shocked.  Val could only watch the verbal fight from a distance, but he knew Liona was being brash.  He had a feeling Liona knew it too, but needed to get that out of her system.

            Soon, Mazolina closed her eyes as she bent her head down slightly.  With a small smile, she shook her head as if deeming something hopeless.  Then, she suddenly opened her eyes and looked at Liona.  She began to walk towards her again.  Liona stood her ground, even as Mazolina cupped her chin.

            Softly, barely enough for even Liona to hear, Mazolina whispered, "Such spirit, such fiery spirit.  So reminiscent of your mother, Liona-chan.  You know where that spirit comes from?  Where it /really/ comes from?"

            Mazolina bent down so that she was looking straight at Liona's eyes.  "Me.  That's who.  And you would do well to listen to your ancestors.  Right now, I say that you would make an excellent mazoku, an excellent replacement for Hellmaster, my master, my old, deceased master.  Your mother was responsible for my master's death, you know.  She's the one that cast the deciding spell.  But that's just the reason I can't use her, you see.  But her blood, the blood of the one who killed my master, and my blood, part of Hellmaster, is in you now.  You know what that means don't you?  I know you read the book Kollina wrote on Mazoku, no, you read /all/ of her books, in a very easy fashion.  That only makes you more eligible in my eyes.  /I/ am the Supreme Elector.  And now, it is /I/ that decides your fate."

            Liona's blood ran cold.  Her spine was chilled, and spread slowly, stealthily, throughout her whole body, her whole skeleton.  She was actually shaking, with her teeth chattering as she said, "I-I-I won't be-lieve it.  M-my mommy never lies to me, a-and s-she never told me about killing Hellmaster."

            Mazolina broke in as Liona shivered.  She continued to cup Liona's chin ever so lightly in touch.  Acting faintly surprised at first, Mazolina said, "She didn't?  I would think that that would be one of her finest moments.  When all of her friends are on the brink of death, she finally says the magic words, no pun intended, and L-sama takes over her body.  Using Lina's body, L-sama disposed of my old master, and then left to return to the Sea of Chaos.  But then your father, Gourry, chased after Lina's body, in hopes that she would come back.  You know /why/ she was spared that day, though?  It's simple- L-sama knew you were coming.  She knew you could easily become more powerful, with potential to spare, than your mother, even at a young age.  So, in reality, /you/ saved your parents before you were even born, and from L-sama no less.  It takes a mighty soul to do such a thing- that's why I want /you/.  You can rule all mazoku in existence, create as many more as to your liking, and have the world begging at your bidding, if you so wish it.  Doesn't that sound like a grand proposition?"

            Suddenly, Liona stopped shivering, her body went rigid, and her eyes hardened.  In that split second, Liona slapped Mazolina's hand away from her and jumped back, past the copy shards.  She landed on her hands and feets, in a crouched position.  Mazolina straightened, her eyes never leaving Liona, and a smirk tugging at her lips.

            Breathing laboriously, Liona feather-touched the area where Mazolina's hand had just been.  In a voice Liona wasn't entirely sure was hers, Liona growled, "Just what exactly makes you think that I want all that stuff you just listed?  I could care less about anything /you/ have to offer."

            Mazolina's smirk and eyes widened almost maniacally.  "Because I possess something that I know you'd die for – Your family, and your friends, and the ability to wipe out all of humankind if I so wish it."

            With a slight grimace bordering on a sly smile, Liona grudgingly stood up again.  Her eyes were a dull crimson, but there was a visible spark behind the monotonous coating.  Liona looked like she was about to burst out in maniacal laughter as she spoke.  "I have no family – war has killed them.  I have no friends- war has killed them.  I care not about humanity, for I do not even care about myself.  Just kill me now, for I have no reason to live, no reason to stay."

            Mazolina furrowed her brows.  With every sentence, confidence had seeped out of her.  This was not the Liona that she had grown accustomed to.  Had her touch awakened something within?  Never, in all the years that she had been connected to Liona's mind through her virus copies, had this ever happened.  Liona, as far as Mazolina knew, was usually soft-spoken, not wishing to harm, only to live her life in peace.  From her knowledge, Mazolina knew that Liona was truly speaking in the beginning, but that last part…was somebody else.

            Out of seemingly nowhere, the traveling group of friends and family burst through the door, interrupting the conversation.  From the second the doors opened, Angelina winced as if internally injured.  Although no one's eyes were upon her, Angelina placed a hand on her chest, in hopes of calming her heart that beat with pain as sharp as a thousand knives for every quickening heartbeat.  All eyes from the group were on the pair, Liona and Mazolina.  Mazolina pulled herself out of her thoughts about Liona for the time being, to address recent arrivals.

            Meanwhile, with what was actually only copies of Mazolina, and Xellos…

            "WHAT?!?!  Why would I want to do /that/?!"

            Xellos smiled his trademark grin.  He pointed out as he gestured with his still finger, "If you promise to leave the Inverse family and their acquaintances alone forever after the two positions are settled, I will help you fill those slots.  Well?"

            Chibi Mazolina plopped down and sat in a thinking pose while sitting cross-legged.  Her eyes were closed in apparently deep thought.  When she finally opened her eyes again to look at Xellos, she asked innocently, "Are you an 'acquaintance'?"

            Xellos nodded.  Mazolina closed her eyes again and resumed deep meditative thinking.  She opened her eyes about a quarter of an hour later and said, "Deal, but you better not be thinking of any dumb little wannabe Mazoku Lord candidates that would only bring down the integrity of Mazoku."

            Xellos furrowed his brow with mock hurt.  "Mazolina, I'm shocked that you would say such a thing!  Now why would a Mazoku higher-up such as myself /dare/ do such a thing?"

            Mazolina looked at him from the corner of her eye with none-so-well-hidden reproach.  Quietly, she murmured, "You would, if it suited your needs."

            Xellos pretended not to hear as he asked, "Now then, if I am to assist you, it would be of great help to me if I knew how you intend to make the candidates Mazoku Lords."

            Both humanoids put their heads closer as Mazolina began to lay out the plan of action.

            Back with the rest of the peoples…

            Mazolina's voice relayed a laidback fashion, similar to the one previously displayed by Liona.  "My, my, my.  What a /surprise/.  If I knew /you/ were coming, I would have prepared myself better.  What brings you to my domain?"

            It wasn't hard for anyone to sense the thick sarcasm in her speech.  Lina spat, "Can the sarcasm and give back Liona and Val."

            Mazolina continued to gesture her evident surprise.  "I don't know /what/ you're talking about.  I never 'had' them to begin with.  How can I give something I never had?"

            Lina growled deep in her throat.  Luna put a hand on her shoulder to keep her from doing anything reckless.  Before anyone else could say anything, Mazolina continued, "If you want them to return home with you, that's a different story.  Well, just for kicks, why don't you try calling to them, and see if they return to you of their own free will."

            This puzzled everyone.  At the moment, neither Val nor Liona had yet to get back off the floor.  Deciding to go along with it, Luna raised her voice to carry over to them.

            "Liona, Val.  Come back with us, return to your families and friends.

            If either had tried to get up, neither succeeded.  Liona had a vile smirk on her face as she looked at them from afar.  "Like I said before, I have no families or friends to go back to.  I don't know who you are, but you have no right to control my life.  /I/ make the decisions of my life, and /I/ decide where I am to go.  Me and nobody else."

            The large party exchanged glances, concern etched into their faces.  Angelina was breathing hard now.  Taking a deep breath, Angelina managed to get out, "Something's wrong with Liona.  She's never acted like this before.  I…I think her brain may be controlled."

            Everyone turned from Angelina to Liona.  Blake did a double take and crouched down to ask her if she was alright.  Gulping down some air, Angelina shakily nodded.

            Lina tried her direct and firm approach.  She took a deep breath to make her voice louder and more foreboding.  "Liona Gabriev Inverse, I am your mother.  Do as I say and come home with us now."

            Still looking on with deadened eyes, Liona spat back, "Why should I?"

            Everyone was taken aback by Liona's defiant words.  Lina, now slightly smoldering, replied, "Why?  Because without me or Gourry, you wouldn't be born!  You wouldn't be alive today!"

            Liona's eyes seemed to be drooping, but her defiance was still as fiery as ever.  "So what?  I'd rather die than stay alive right now.  You have no idea what I'm feeling right now.  You could never understand.  Besides, without Mazolina here, /you/ wouldn't be alive either."

            Lina stopped to think about that.  With a start, Lina realized that she was right.  Nobody was really thinking of how she felt about everything, only about what /they/ wanted.  Lina questioned, "If that's how you felt, what took you so long to say it?"

            Liona closed her eyes and turned her head down to scoff lightly.  Turning back to the group, she explained shortly, "Why?  Because nobody ever asked.  What's the point of telling someone something if they don't want to know it?"

            Luna broke in.  "You don't know that they don't want to know it if you don't attempt to tell them."

            Liona sneered, "Whatever.  Say what you will- I'm not going home.  Not now, not ever.  I have no use for a home anymore."

            Gourry asked, "What makes you say that?"

            But Liona gave no more collapse.  Right before her eyelids closed shut, her eyes returned to normal, and she murmured in her normal voice, "I-I can't do this anymore.  I give up," before collapsing in a heap.

            Everyone called out her name and started for her.  They were stopped by Val's shout.  "No!  Stay back!  This whole floor is like a minefield.  Take a step further and you're barbequed."

            All eyes turned to Mazolina.  She held her hands up in defense.  "Don't look at me- I didn't do it."

            Zel disbelievingly remarked, "Yeah right, liar.  You just don't want us to get near them."

            Val said, not moving a muscle aside from his mouth, "No.  You're close.  Mazolina didn't do it – Liona did.  She's an emotional wreck right now, and this is her form of a barrier."

            Luna asked, "How can you tell?"

            Val moved his eyes to glance at Liona's unconscious form.  "I don't know.  I can just sense it."

            Weakly, Angelina managed to get in front of the group.  "L-liona needs help.  Perhaps I can get through to her."

            With that, Angelina teleported to Liona's side.  Wincing noticeably, Angelina put her hand on Liona's medallion.  Even covered, everyone saw that the medallion glowed white, black, red, and then white again.  Angelina took her hand off with a jolt.  Softly, as if to herself, she murmured, "I see what the problem is.  Liona and her medallion have merged within her body.  But because of that, there is now undying conflict within her."

            Mazolina looked as if Christmas had come early.  Clearing her throat, she turned to Val.  All eyes became directed at her.

            "I've been paying a lot of attention to Liona, but you know, I want Val, too."

            Val started, but still he did not move.  "W-what do you want with me?"

            Mazolina let out an exasperated sigh.  "We've been over this already, you know.  In your past life, you were considered Gaav's favorite, you were known as Valgaav.  You can just tell from what he renamed you, can't you?  Anyways, according to Mazoku law, if a Mazoku Lord should fall, the second choice, or 'heir' so to speak, would be that Lord's favorite out of their minions.  Therefore, that makes /you/ next in line to take the title of 'Demon Dragon King' or whatever title you wish."

            Val was just as stubborn as Liona.  "No thanks.  I like my life as it is now.  Why do we even need five Mazoku Lords anyway?"

            "To restore balance."

            "What balance? The Water Dragon King has been reduced to the knowledge behind the Clair Bible, and the soul of the Flare Dragon Ceipheed is said to reside within Luna, the Knight of Ceipheed.  Other than that, all that's left on the side of the God's are the Golden Dragons and anyone else willing to fight for their side.  On the other hand, Mazoku have three Lords still in existence with all of their generals and priests still in tact, and five remaining pieces of Shabrinigdo yet to be unsealed.  Then, whether anyone likes it or not, there are probably thousands upon thousands of evil creatures still in existence.  So, why would you need two more Mazoku, just when we're getting a break?"

            Val had been speaking very fast in order to get it all out without being interrupted.  The whole room was silent save for Val catching his breath.

            Mazolina looked faintly surprised.  "Oh?  Well, what do you know, the Ancient Dragon survivor knows this world's history well.  Hm…For piecing that together, I'll be honest with you.  The real reason I want this is simple.  I serve L-sama, the Lord of Nightmares.  In a sense, L-sama feeds on the chaotic energy of the planes she created.  Therefore, it is my job to create more potential for chaos to reign over the worlds.  You see?  Mazoku Lords would be key initiators for such a goal."

            Blake suddenly realized something.  "Why don't you go stir up trouble in the other planes?"

            Mazolina chuckled for a second.  "Why?  Again, simple.  I can't cross over to any plane other than the one I was born in and of course, the Sea of Chaos."

            Blake raised an eyebrow.  "That's lame.  You serve under L-sama and you can't do something like cross planes?"

            "Can /you/?"

            Blake hesitated.  "Y-yes."

            There was a collective, but silent gasp.  Mazolina raised an eyebrow before squinting at Blake.  Slowly, Mazolina verified, "I should have known.  Your scent is different than the others.  You were born in this plane…but….ah of course.  You are from the (Time and Space Travel) clan.  The only clan of humans born with the ability to transcend worlds."

            Blake nodded.  In a surprisingly short amount of time, he hit upon a possible solution.  He called out, "I have an idea.  If we find a way to transfer my ability to you, can Liona and Val be spared of becoming Mazoku Lords?"

            Mazolina seemed to stop to consider that.  Out of nowhere, Xellos' voice reverberated all around them.  "Better yet, why don't you simply take what you really need from them with you?"

            Between Mazolina, Liona, and Val and Lina-tachi, Xellos teleported in, with a mini Mazolina clutching his cape from behind his leg (She shrunk to about the size of a three or four-year-old.  The little chibi-version waved enthusiastically in greeting to everyone.  Mazolina folded her arms in front of her, waiting for Xellos to continue.

            "It's actually quite simple, if you think about it.  All you really need are their mazoku counterparts, correct?  If you extracted those from them after taking up Blake's offer, you could potentially train them elsewhere to wreak havoc on the other planes.  Three planes are better than one, for your purposes, are they not?"

            Mazolina mindlessly put a fist to her mouth in thought.  After a while, she nodded slowly.  "I suppose you're right.  I mean, this plane seems to have the most action, but I suppose it wouldn't hurt to look at the others as well.  There's only one problem with your plan though.  I'm incapable of power extraction."

            "I know how to do it."

            Everyone looked to Angelina.  She was wearily bending over Liona's barely breathing figure, but her eyes were on them.

            The chibi peeked around Xellos' leg to look at her, with apparent amazement.  "Wow…Really?"  When Angelina nodded, she added, "You're pretty resourceful."

            Angelina smiled wanly.  In a soft whisper, she murmured, "It comes with the territory."

            Gourry suddenly asked, "Hey, how's Liona?"

            Angelina turned her attention back to the limp form before her.  With a sigh, she answered in a half-resigned way, "I think I know something that can really bring her back, but if so, I'm going to need some help."

            Lina hastily offered, "Sure, we'll do anything we can to help.  What do you want us to do?"

            Angelina hesitated for a second before responding, "I need everyone to bring their warmest feelings for Liona to the surface; clearly concentrate on them for the next few minutes."

            This seemed like a strange command, but they did as they were told.  Angelina took a deep breath before holding her hands back on the medallion and concentrating on collecting that warm and positive energy.  Her hands glowed white as she did this, and the aura gradually grew to consume her whole figure.  Simultaneously, everyone else glowed white as well.  Before too long, it faded, and Angelina let out a sigh.  They took that as an 'okay' signal to open their eyes.

            Angelina softly eased a lock of hair from Liona's face.  Abruptly, Liona started to squint her eyes and groaned slightly as she stirred awake.  Her eyes slowly fluttered open until they focused on the face in front of her.  Liona's whole expression seeped of lethargic sleepiness.  She yawned softly before whispering in a tired voice, like a child ready for bed, "I feel fuzzy…what happened?"

            Angelina continued to brush back Liona's hair as she explained everything that had happened since she became unconscious, in the simplest and most condensed form possible.  Lina, having an urge to be near Liona, now that everything seemed to be pretty quite again, took a step toward her.  Immediately, a pillar of fire exploded vertically from that tile.  When it disappeared again, Lina puffed out a ring of smoke, charred from head to toe.  The sound made Liona jerk her head up to see.  Every so lightly, Liona chuckled.  She whispered sorry before waving her hand in a wide semi circle in front of her.  Liona then motioned them to come forward.  Having a close example of what might happen to them, the visitors were a bit more reluctant to move.

            As if sensing this, Liona cleared her throat as if it were a light cough, before taking an empty bottle from her cape, and rolling it straight across the floor to them.  Since the bottle didn't erupt in flames, they took this as a sign that it was now okay to walk across to Liona.  Angelina propped Liona up to a sitting position, right before Lina bent down and gave her a bone crushing hug.  Liona seemed to be caught off guard at first, but soon sunk into it, and returned the hug with a soft smile.  Just then, Liona glowed a warm gold, but it vanished just as soon as it appeared.  Lina pulled back an arm's length to study Liona's face.

            Gently, Lina questioned, "What just happened?"

            Liona hurriedly shook her head and pulled in for another hug.  "It's nothing, nothing.  Don't worry about it."

            With deft skill, Lina swooped her hands into position and picked up Liona (She's still small enough for Lina to do that ^_^).  "We're going to have a long talk later, but let's just worry about going home right now."

            Everyone jumped slightly when Mazolina suddenly said, "Take your time; I'll be waiting for you."

            Once again, all eyes turned to the main apparent antagonist of the present.  Liona's grip on Lina tightened at the sight of her, and Lina was thinking all the same lines.  Mazolina held her hands up again in defense and said.  "Stop looking at me like that.  I'm giving you a chance to recuperate your energy, as I do the same.  Feel free to take as long as you need.  The next time I see you, however, I'll be needing my three traveling necessities."

            Mazolina made one last skimming glance at them all, before teleporting away.  The chibi Mazolina told them, "I have to be going too.  Nice to meet you all.  Oh, by the way, without Mazolina here, this place is gonna collapse and disappear, so if you don't want to sink into the sand with it, I suggest you get a move on."

            With that, the chibi disappeared as well.  As soon as she did, the walls started to rumble with a jolt.  Angelina quickly called for everyone to gather around, though most already were.  Xellos had disappeared before the chibi.  Once they were grouped together, Angelina teleported them all out.

            When they reappeared again, they were in front of Seyruun's Palace gates.  Lina looked around with a nod of approval.  "Amelia's place, huh?  Okay.  We haven't seen her for a while.  Let's go pay her a visit."  Everyone followed Lina into the castle.  Having recognized her, the guards scurried to let her pass.

            Inside, Queen Amelia welcomed them warmly.  As Angelina was about to collapse, and Liona looked almost ready to fall asleep at any moment, both were soon put to bed.  The rest of the company enjoyed a nice, peaceful buffet, at least, as nice and peaceful you could get with so many carnivores at the table.  

A/N: *YAAWNN*  :P  How'd you like this chapter?  I figure I can make do with finishing it off with an epiloque/author notes/bio chapter.  Please send in your reviews!


	19. Selfish Self Struggle

A/N: ^_~ Well, it's easier to write other things if I have less projects to do, you know? Anyways, thanks for all your reviews! On with the story! Disclaimer: I never have, and I never will own Slayers. T_~  
  
Selfish Self Struggle  
  
A loud yell bordering on a shriek echoed through the castle walls that next morning. All heads turned toward the sound, barely glimpsing the blur that passed them. A few yards back, a floating white girl seemed to be following the blur intently. As they cleared the dining room, Lina stopped Angelina to ask what was happening. Angelina skidded to a stop, made a quick bow, and said in a low voice that Liona just hadn't agreed with her on something and that she'd handle it. Lina bit her lip hesitantly before asking, "Before I change my mind, do you think you can spare some time to talk with us?"  
"But what about-"  
"I'll look for her," Blake stood up willingly and determinedly. The occupants of the room turned their heads toward him. Luna asked, "Are you up to it?"  
A small smirk instantly tugged at his lips. "Don't worry; I'll be fine." Blake closed his eyes as his hand traveled to the hilt of his sword and gripped in firmly. With a few small mutterings, he had disappeared. Half the people there were startled by this. However, Lina shook it off first. She called Angelina over to sit down.  
As Angelina took her seat, Lina's first question was, "Now then, I get the feeling I'm missing out on something important here. Can you please tell me what I don't know about Liona."  
Lina didn't exactly like the reply. Angelina was slightly reserved as she slowly replied, "Alright, but this might take awhile. Liona enjoys living with utmost secrecy of her actions."  
  
Not too far away, in the middle of a forest, there was a reasonably sized lake, crystal-clear and perfect in every way possible by nature. A large triangular rock overhang stretched to nearly the middle of the lake in a way that was reminiscent of a natural diving board at least fifty feet from the surface of the water. With her legs swinging over the edge, Liona played a mournful tune on her flute. In the water, a lake dragon jumped and swam with appeased ears.  
After she finished, she sighed as she brought the flute down to her lap.  
"That's a nice tune."  
Liona was so surprised by the sudden voice that her whole body jumped.right off the cliff. Blake started to go towards the cliffhanger to make sure that she was okay; she was. Liona had cast a Levitation spell, and had levitated back onto the top of the cliff. After catching her breath, Liona looked at him ruefully and childishly pouted as she said, "Don't do that!"  
Blake smiled halfheartedly and walked slowly towards her. Liona didn't move, but her eyes followed his movements like a lioness stalking her prey. Though he was getting more nervous, Blake didn't let it show. When he reached Liona, he asked if he could sit down with her. Swinging her legs back over the edge, Liona nodded.  
Blake sat down without a word. A cool silence presented itself, and stayed for quite a time. The lake dragon broke the smooth surface of the water. In the distance, the chirruping of birds was peacefully added to the sounds of the forest area.  
At the same time, they started, "So-"  
They looked at each other in very mild surprise before they both cracked a grin. Blake told Liona to go first. Liona said nothing at first as she looked back over the water, her eyes becoming clouded with foggy memory. Briefly trying to ignore it, Liona began.  
"So how did you find me so quickly? I didn't hear you coming."  
Blake grinned and patted the hilt of his sword. "I found a very efficient way to track you down. Nothing to it, really."  
Without any sign that she had heard him, Liona continued, an almost mournful sound to her voice and expression. "Did Mommy and them send you to bring me back?"  
Blake leaned back a little, using his arms as props. "Eh.sort of. I volunteered to find you. While the ideal notion would be for you to come back, we don't have to right now. We can go whenever you want."  
Liona blinked, as if not believing what she was hearing. After the thought sunk in, she gave Blake a warm smile. Blake returned the favor.  
After another long pause of silence, Blake started again. "So anyways.mind if I ask what happened back there?"  
"Angelina wanted me to take off my medallion. It didn't want to be taken off."  
Blake furrowed his brows in puzzlement. "What do you mean?"  
"I mean just what I said: the medallion won't let me take it off."  
"How do you know it's the medallion at work?"  
Liona stopped to think about this. Slightly frustrated, she murmured, "I don't know, I just do."  
Another period of silence was observed. Slowly, Liona began to speak again.  
".Did.did you know? I'm part mazoku."  
Blake nodded. He leaned over and whispered, "Want to know a secret? I am too."  
This made Liona's eyes shoot wide open. Her eyebrows raised even more when Blake added, my mother was a demi-level demon under Deep sea Dolphin."  
Both of them said at the same time, "I met her once, too. She's not as crazy as everyone thinks."  
They looked at each other in surprise and broke into laughter that had intensified beyond norm due to a weak attempt to hold it in.  
Suddenly, at the same time, they realized, "Wait, when did you meet her?"  
Without even trying, both lapsed into another period of giggling/chuckling. Blake was first to recover. "Haha.no seriously. When did you meet Deep Sea Dolphin?"  
Liona also put an end to her laughing. Her eyes squinted as if trying to remember something that had happened a long time ago.  
  
"I dunno. I think I was really, really young then. You?"  
"I was really young too. After my mother died when I was about four or five, Deep Sea Dolphin came to our wilderness retreat and 'inspected' us, to decide what do to with us. She didn't stay for very long, but I remember something that she said to me before."  
"What?"  
"'I spare your life today, but your monster soul is mine forever.'"  
Liona gave an accepting nod as if she were almost impressed by it. "Deep."  
"Yeah, really."  
"Did you hear from her afterwards? Directly or with minions?"  
"Umm.not really, no. Her words really scared my dad though. That's why he taught me the Plane Transcendence technique. I left before anything bad happened to me."  
"Wow.really? Where'd you go?"  
"Umm.The plane with Chaotic Blue as the top demon, like Shabrinigdo is here."  
Liona nodded in understanding. "What'd you do? And why'd you get back?"  
"Well, when I was traveling that world to explore and everything, I came across the name 'Inverse'."  
Liona started. "Inverse? As in-"  
Blake nodded. "When I looked into it, I found that a Kollina Inverse was born here, and saved this world many times before her death."  
  
Liona began to play with her medallion absently. "How'd she die?"  
Well, actually, nobody knows. One day she was there, and the next.she was gone. Nobody there has seen her since."  
When Liona didn't say anything in response, Blake continued. "Did you know that there are even a few shrines dedicated to her there? At one of them, I found this sword."  
Liona abruptly turned to him. "'Found'?"  
Blake waved it off. "Okay, okay. I 'found' it and then I kept it. But you know.they say this sword was custom made by Kollina herself, and blessed by the Lord of Nightmares."  
Liona muttered to herself, "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"  
Blake heard her and shrugged. "If you're looking for power and don't mind if it might be a little tainted, then sure."  
"So why'd you come back?"  
"Easy- I didn't want to get caught for stealing."  
Liona shook her head in hopelessness, but accepted the answer.  
Cautiously, Blake asked, "Um.not to change the subject or anything.but was everything that you said yesterday true?"  
"About the whole having no friends and everything part?" Blake nodded. Lina sighed. "Well, I guess, deep down, that's how I really feel, but I'm not saying it's true either. Everything in my life revolves around my family's medallions, especially this one. I hate it for its corruption, but I love how useful it is."  
"What do you mean by that? How is it useful?"  
"Well, for example, if I were to die, illness or murder, this medallion has the power to bring me back to life almost instantly."  
"How do you know?"  
"I've died at least four times already. My first was when I flew off a horse into a raging river, down a high waterfall, and hit my head on a rock."  
"Ouch."  
"Yeah, I know."  
Silence interrupted the conversation dutifully. After a while, Liona asked quietly, "Hey, can I see your sword for a second?"  
Blake shrugged. "Sure, but be careful with it."  
As Blake stood up to unclasp the sword from his belt, Liona stood up as well. As Blake carefully handed it to her, she took it just as carefully. Liona ran her fingers over the unique designs on the scabbard and hilt. Her eyes squinted with scrutiny as if she were a shopkeeper critiquing an interesting item a customer brought in. Straight down the middle, Liona seemed to read ancient text, a language as old as legendary Runes. Once more, her eyes clouded over as she whispered aloud, "Isolo (Alone) Cholero (Anger) Rhabdo (Beaten) Melano (Black) Hemato (blood) Merintho (Bound) Pnigero (Choking) Tapho (buried alive) Thanto (Death)."  
Turning swiftly to Blake, she demanded, "How did you get this sword, exactly?"  
Not noticing Liona's death grip on his sword, Blake looked up at the sky thoughtfully. "Well, it was a while back, so it's kinda hard to remember. I know there were elves and shrine maidens at that place though.I remember thinking that it was really big, and the security was very tight. Not so much bodyguard security as more spell protections than usual. I was interested in seeing what they were trying so hard to protect, so I used my skills to break through their defenses to sneak a peek. In the middle of a circular room, there was a cylinder-shaped stand type thing. Slowly revolving around and around right above it was this sword, the blade pointing up. Then, I'm not sure what it was, but I stretched out my hand for it, and it was as if something malfunctioned. The blue aura around the sword disappeared, and the hilt of the sword flew into my hand. After that, I realized that they'd be chasing me forever if I stayed in that world with their sword, so I used my spell to come back. That's about it."  
Liona's eyes didn't leave the sword for a second. She made a short, dismissive nod, that showed that she at least heard Blake's story. For a few moments, Liona's voice changed back to that of the cruel, sadistic part of herself. "This sword is mine. The only thing that is left to me now. It was mine in the past, and it will be mine now, and forevermore. Only I can tap into its wondrous power. The negative power that it draws from its wielder. Only I."  
Blake furrowed his brows and looked at Liona. He interrupted, "Are you okay?"  
Eyes downcast, Liona began to chuckle, "Yesss.never better.now that my one and only companion has been reunited with me. Yeessss.."  
Blake ruefully remarked, "You sound like a snake; you're not your normal self. Give me back my sword."  
"Your sword? No, that is where you are wrong.It is mine. My sword, you hear?"  
Blake didn't want to hurt her, but he thought it vital that he get his sword back. He tried to blandly reach for it, but Liona pulled away. Blake tried harder, and she fought back. Seeing that this was not going to work, Blake opted to attempt persuading her.  
"Liona.-chan. I don't think your Mom, or your Dad, and especially your aunt, would like it if you kept that sword."  
Liona gave a dismissive sniff and turned her head away from Blake. "What do they know? They don't care at all of my happiness. They don't even care enough to look for me when I'm lost. They think I'm a burden; a mistake; a troublemaker. They don't care for me at all."  
Blake licked his lips before speaking. "Well, maybe you're right."  
Liona swiftly turned her head, eyes wide, and a look of unending surprise on her face.  
Blake put his hands in front of him in defense, and continued, "Let me finish. I don't know your family all that well, and maybe that's what they really think, though I doubt it. Have you ever asked any of them any of what you just said, to verify it?"  
Liona scornfully said, "I don't need to ask; I can see it in their eyes."  
"Looks can be misleading. Look at you- I'm told that you're already sixteen right? You don't look any older than eight."  
Liona made her eyes look down again, and refused to say anything back. So Blake continued. "Now, I'll be truthful to you, only because I know you deserve it. The way your acting now, compared to how you were acting only ten minutes ago, could and would make anyone weak of heart just listening to you. But you know, from what I've seen, nobody in your close ring of friends and family is weak hearted."  
"He's right."  
Both Liona and Blake whirled around to find Lina, Gourry, Angelina, and Luna, breathing slightly hard, as if they had just run.  
Lina continued as she walked forward. "If we didn't care for you at all, we wouldn't have gone to rescue you from the Mazoku Lords when you were two. I don't suppose you remember that, do you?"  
Liona made a sly smirk. "Of course I remember it. That was when I was born. And before I had even had a breath of fresh air, I was put into this body; this confining body, and taken away from my real mother."  
This confused everyone for a second, but then it dawned on Lina. She crouched down next to Liona. "That was when it started, wasn't it? What did they do to you? The sweet, innocent little Liona that we once knew?"  
Liona's voice was harsh, but she didn't have the strength to look at Lina in the eye. "They did nothing to me; they couldn't do a thing. This is how I always was, and this is how I always will be."  
Luna walked forward now, followed closely by Gourry and Angelina. When all had surrounded her, she gave them all a searching look. "Now what? Are you going to push me over the cliff? Go ahead, it's not as if I'll die. My medallion protects me."  
Luna gripped Liona's closest wrist and forced her to stand up. Liona yelped, but obeyed Luna involuntarily. Luna's voice was firm and slightly harsh, but there was a touch of worry buried beneath the words. "Liona, listen to me. Your soul, your true soul that you were born with, is nothing like this. I know; I can feel the difference. I know the real you is trying to reach the surface but can't because of this evil spirit residing within you now. Fight it, Liona. I wish we could help you, but it's your fight, your demon. You have to find a way to kill it yourself. You can do it, I know you can."  
Liona's head drooped and she started to shiver and shudder. Luna dropped Liona. From there, they witnessed Liona's battle with herself.  
"Is that the best you've got? Pathetic."  
"No! Go away! I don't need you!"  
"Need me? Of course you need me. Everybody has abandoned you, everybody hates you."  
"That's not true! I know it isn't!"  
"You know it is. You see what I see. You see the hatred in their eyes."  
"Stop it!"  
"Make me."  
With a heft of her arm, Liona made a quick decision. She hurled the sword straight into the lake. Blake reached for it in a lingering, but hopeless manner. In that same instant, a loud roar was heard - a dragon's roar. Everyone carefully looked over the edge. A few horrified and disgusted sounds could be heard, for floating on the surface of the water, was a lake dragon slain by the sword. The black blade dissipated, and fell off the dragon into the water. With a sickening hiss, it sunk lower and lower until it could not be seen.  
Everyone's attention turned back to Liona, who was now breathing hard. Tentatively, Gourry asked, "Are you alright Liona-chan?"  
Gulping in some air first, Liona answered in short gasps, "I.think.so. At least for now. I tried to put all of her into powering the sword before I threw it, but I don't think that all of her disappeared from me."  
Liona shakily stood up with help from Blake. She looked back over the water and added, "She's right though. Maybe I can't live without her, but at least I can restrain most of her."  
'That's what you think.'  
The moment those words were thought in Liona's mind, the sword suddenly came whirling back out, much faster than it had going in. Although the blade had shortened a little bit, it had not missed its mark. It pierced Liona's medallion, heart, and back all at the same time.  
Involuntarily gripping the sword, Liona faltered and moved with uneasy steps. Turning to her friends and family, she smiled wanly before falling backward, off the cliff, into the depths of the lake. Lina immediately went after her, followed closely by the others. But Angelina stopped them, she told them to wait for just a moment. Lina panicked and said that Liona could be dead in 'a moment'. Angelina frowned and said that if she wasn't dead when she fell, she'd be dead when they actually got to her anyway. Reluctantly, they allowed themselves to obey Angelina's imperative prevention. Seconds later, a very loud scream was heard, albeit severely muffled by water. Angelina closed her eyes, and moments later sighed. She informed the group, "Liona's alright now, in a few days, better than she's ever felt in the last sixteen years, I'm sure. However, I doubt that you'll ever find her again, if she doesn't want to be found by you."  
Gourry was puzzled, as was everybody else. "Why would she not want to be found?"  
Angelina sighed again. "All she wants now is a little time alone, to truly explore her options and abilities to their fullest extent. Maybe, someday, if you wait for her, she'll return to you. Changed for the better, but overall the same."  
Lina asked, "How do you know all that?"  
Angelina smiled. "I can read her mind from here."  
  
A/N: Phew! Long chapter for dialogue. Okay, I promise the next chapter will be the last one. Please review as much as you can (I don't mean twice, just everyone who reads this should send a review, just so I know that you've been there) before or after next week! I'll always appreciate it! Thanks so much for all of you who put up with my writing for so long! (I know compared to other stories, its really not that long, but still!) 


	20. Epilogue

A/N: Ah…I again thank you all for your consistent reviews.  It may not seem much to you, but it means lots to me.  Thanks!!!  Well, here's the epilogue as I see fit.

Epilogue

            A while after Angelina told her personal prophecy, they continued to watch the water for any signs of life.  Quite the opposite actually happened; a black, inky liquid that seemed similar to fast-moving storm clouds, spread from the lake dragon's dead body until the whole lake had been turned a bubbling, pitch-black.  Right before their eyes, the dragon corroded until only the skeleton was left.  Even as it was sinking into the bottomless abyss, the skeleton seemed to be disintegrating as well.  A sickening belch was heard as the last of the dragon was consumed.  The whole event was mind-boggling, numbing, and just plain horrifying.

            Angelina was the first to hurry off the cliff, a bracing hand on her mouth.  Luna was soon to follow, saying that she had kitchen duties to get back to.  Blake was next to go, mumbling that he was going to be sick.  Taking one last look over the edge, Lina and Gourry both prayed that their one and only daughter would come back.  Gourry told Lina in an attempt to reassure them both, that they raised her to the best of their ability, and all that was left was for them to wait.  Lina nodded absently in reply.  Almost reluctant, Lina turned with Gourry to go back to the castle.  Lina couldn't hold it in any longer; all the way from the cliff, to the castle, to their room, through the rest of the day, she cried with all of the pain and sorrow she had felt in the past month, and the past morning.

            Angelina stopped at the bottom of the cliff.  She quickly collected a small portion of her energy into a small white ball in her hand.  She released it into the murky water with the command to find and protect Liona until she was ready to emerge.  Once the ball disappeared into the dark depths of the once peaceful lake, Angelina ran off towards the castle.

            That night, after dinner, Luna informed a gloomy array of guests that she had to return to Zephilia immediately.  According to her, the work force there would get very lazy without her, and not to mention be very vulnerable to attack.  Turning to Lina, she told her directly, "I understand if you don't want to come back now.  But whatever you decide, Zephilia will always be your home."  Telepathically, Luna related to only Lina, "You've suffered the pain of loss- several losses in fact.  Just remember this: Cherish what you have when you have it.  If you don't, you'll never be able to live with yourself."  Outloud again, Luna ended by saying, "I leave by dawn, whatever you and your friends decide."

            Lina suddenly remembered something.  "I- thank you.  Wait a minute.  What about Mazolina?  She said she'd be waiting for me when I came back to Zephilia."

            Luna smirked.  With a single split-second glance at Angelina, Luna answered, "Don't you worry about that.  I'll take care of it.  Do all of your moping and mourning and all that here.  I won't accept a mournful waitress under my supervision."

            Lina smiled back wanly.  "I trust your word, onee-san.  I appreciate the help and support."

            Luna sniffed as she turned her heel.  "Think what you will, but in Zephilia, I will always be in control."  With that, Luna left the room.

            Every day for almost a whole month, Lina visited the lake, no matter how much it sickened her to look at that inky pool.  Surprisingly, little by little, a light began to show through the darkness.  One day, when Lina noticed this change considerably, she heard the soft voice of Angelina behind her.

            "Your love for Liona is shining through.  Just as this putrid lake despises your senses, your warm love and strength of connection with Liona sickens the darkness within.  When the moon is full, and the lake is pure again, may be the day that Liona arises once more.  But you must leave here before then.  Her presence gets stronger with every day.  She's ashamed to face you, with all the wrong she's done and said."

            Lina shook her head in dismay.  In a low voice, Lina replied, "Nothing she's said, or could have said, would have ever made me feel the least bit of negativity towards her, my little girl.  If I am not ashamed of her, she should not be ashamed of facing me.  Families are meant to be together, and I believe in my daughter to complete our family again."

            With a disgruntled sigh, Lina slowly got up on her feet.  "But if you say she'll only come back if I leave, then so be it.  I'd rather that she be alive and happy, than miserable midst a pool of darkness."

            Angelina gave Lina a warm smile.  She held out her hand; in it was a small vial, filled with dark red liquid.  Lina curiously took it and inspected it closely as Angelina spoke with her constantly calm and collected voice.  "Liona entrusted me with this before her fall.  In you still lies the virus that is implanted through the medallions.  Taking your medallion off will be of no greater purpose now.  However, if you take this 'antidote' of sorts, it will clear your system completely of this virus."

            All Lina could say was a confused stumbling, "How-. . . what. . . Where did Liona get this?"

            Angelina's smile and voice stayed consistent.  "Ever since you first became sick, she's been collecting the materials for this antidote.  She claimed to have run off for the Dragon Cuisine, simply because you mumbled about it in your sleep, but that was not precisely the case.  The final ingredient to the potion required the blood of a healthy dragon that was capable of healing itself.  She didn't want to use my blood, for fear that the virus would be cycled through again, but instead she trekked to the nearest port for fresh lake dragon- The Coastal Alliance.  To make a long story short, she found what she was looking for and added it to the potion, barely in time before her strange transformation."

            Lina smiled and shook her head hopelessly.  "With every word that you say, I just realize that everything is that much more complicated.  I won't ask any more questions, simply because I'm confused enough as it is.  Well, okay, one more question.  All I have to do is drink this?"

            Angelina smiled back and nodded.  "That's all.  Make sure to drink every last drop though, that part is crucial.  If even a single drop is misplaced or not taken, the spell will be ineffective.  To make sure you did get it all, Liona also made the vial edible, so you could put the whole thing in your mouth at once."

            Lina let out a chuckle.  "Edible and Efficient.  Liona's definitely my daughter.  If you see her before I do, tell her that I am very grateful for everything she's done, including saving you even at her risk.  Oh, and make sure she knows that everyone that really knows her at all loves her for who she is.  Well, bon appetite."

            Lina chucked the whole vial into her mouth.  With a definitive crunch, Lina chewed, drank, and overall consumed the antidote.  Licking her lips, she grinned and said, "Peachy."

            A few days later, the travelers parted ways once more.  Lina and Gourry headed back to Zephilia.  Zel decided to stay with Amelia in Seyruun.  Blake decided to return home.  As for Angelina…well, she disappeared from anyone's line of sight.  As days passed, the lake continued to get clearer and clearer.

            On the outskirts of Zephilia, Lina and Gourry met Luna coming from their hometown.  Both of her hands were behind her as she walked, and a confident smile played on her face.  A few yards between them, they stopped on the road.  Gourry asked what she was doing away from the restaurant on a workday.  Luna's reply shocked them, to say the least.

            Luna said that she had found a plethora of willing workers for the restaurant, and thus had time on her hands.  When Lina asked if she could clarify the helpers, Luna stretched out her hands one either side of her.  On both sides, tied together by rope, were numerous mini-mazolina copies all smiling happily.  Lina and Gourry gave a start as memories flooded back.  Luna told them to relax; Angelina had appeared the same day that she arrived back, and together, they completely separated Mazolina into copies.  Angelina cast a spell that made the spirit itself return to whence it came.  What was left was about fifty or so copies.  After training them all to obey the good citizens of Zephilia and be as helpful as possible, they were eager to get to work.  Luna told how she had made some money from "selling" some copies to various people that she knew needed the extra help.  Lina remarked that, although it was all interesting, and she meant no offense to her older sister, she had still not told them what she was doing with them outside of town.

            Luna continued to say that Gourry was to take them to his home in Elmekia.  Lina could go as well if she wished.  When Gourry asked why she wanted them to take the copies there, Luna smirked.  Her only answer was that Gourry would find an interesting tidbit there that may permit him to stay there longer.  Gourry and Lina looked at each other questioningly.  Lina shrugged; she accepted the "mission" for them both.

            About a week or so later, Lina and Gourry, as well as the two dozen copies, arrived at the giant Gabriev mansion.  Gourry's mother, hugged him in greeting first, before relatives of all shapes and sizes began pouring through the double doors to welcome their long awaited guests.  Gourry's uncle and aunt, who worked as caretakers, took the copies into the house while the relatives continued to dig their way in through the crowds to embrace the couple.

            Finally, the commotion died down a bit, at least enough for them to be ushered into the grand hall- a very long dining room with an almost equally long dining table.  It turned out that they had arrived just in time for an impromptu family reunion.  When Gourry asked what the big occasion was for, a silence immediately blew over.  The relatives glanced at each other and then at Gourry.  Finally, an elated woman, Gourry's mother, remarked, "You haven't heard, Gourry honey?  You remember your sister, Glenda?"

            Gourry nodded.  "Of course.  She ran away when-"

            His mother interrupted promptly.  "Yes.  Well, she came back.  With a husband and the claim that she had adopted a son."

            Gourry's eyes bugged out.  Jumping up he exclaimed, "REALLY?!?!  That's great!  Where are they?"

            Everyone's eyes became downcast.  The elderly woman continued, "Unfortunately, they offered to go shopping one day and got lost in the surrounding forest.  It's still a surprise that you two managed to find our home so well.  As it turns out-"

            Gourry's mom was interrupted by the doorbell.  A single ring that echoed throughout the whole mansion.  A maid rushed to answer it, as several curious onlookers watched from the other end of the hallway.

            The maid's gasp echoed slightly.  "Why, if it isn't Mistress Glenda and her husband!  We thought you were lost!"

            With that, the relatives began piling through the hallway to get to them.  Lina and Gourry looked at each other, before deciding to go along with the crowd. After the commotion died down, Glenda explained that yes, they had been lost in the forest.  However, who should rescue them but their own adopted son!  Glenda stepped aside, as did her husband, so that a blushing youth could be seen by the Gabrievs' peering eyes.  Upon seeing him, Lina couldn't help but exclaim, "BLAKE?!?!"

            Blake gave a start as he looked up into the crowds.  He saw Lina and Gourry and uneasily waved.  When Glenda asked if they already knew each, Blake rubbed the back of his head as he replied, "You could say that."

            Well, it took a while for the commotion to die down again.  Much discussing and swapping of stories took place before and after dinner.  With the extra help, the food came that much quicker.

            In the end, due to the momentous motives of the family reunion, Lina and Gourry stayed longer than all of the other relatives, but eventually, they, too, left, with many promises to stay in contact more, and visit more as well.

            Meanwhile, two months had passed since Liona had fallen into the depths of the lake outside of Seyruun.  Through continual hope and love, the lake had been purified once more.  The night of the full moon, the forest was at peace once more.  When the moon had reached its peak, the still lake rippled.  Then, slowly, a serene beauty started to walk up the wall of the lake, never disturbing the water around her any more than a tiny ripple.  She was a well-endowed woman, who looked to be in her older teens, but had the posture and presence of one who was older.  Adorned in a silky-smooth, sparkling white gown, with flared long sleeves that covered her hands.  The fringe of her gown barely covered her bare feet as she stepped onto the sandy bank.  However, her feet did not leave prints, though she seemed to barely touch the surface of the ground.  With her clear, blue eyes and cascading red hair highlighted by way of golden streaks, she seemed as if a beautiful angel, come to bless the people; an image that was further accentuated by her slightly pale, but fair skin.

            At the bank, the beauty looked up at the moon, and raised her arms to it.  A smile was displayed on her lips.  Three gold bracelets jingled on both of her wrists, seemingly acting as a signal, for something happened after three jingles.  Appearing slowly as if descending from the moon itself, was an almost identical copy, if not for its size; it was only about a third of the first beauty's height.  The smaller angel had wings as well, but did not flap them as she waved her arms with a white aura.  Golden sparkles danced around the beautiful lady.  As the sparkles clung to her, she herself glowed, and her clothing was changed.  Facing the lake to serve as a mirror, she inspected her new clothing.

            Now, she wore off-white flared pants, held up by a black belt that was overlapped by a belt for a sword, sheathed in its scabbard.  The hilt of the sword, as well as the scabbard, were 

black in color, but intricately engraved designs were made in gold to accompany the matching set of a ruby, sapphire, and emerald that was presented on them both.  She wore a red elbow-sleeved silk shirt fringed with gold over a pure white tank top.  On her shoulders were shoulder guards that had the same design as her scabbard; three gems, fringed in gold designs, but mostly black.  From the guards, held together by a gold chain of circular pieces, was a dark blue exterior-dark red interior cape.  When the beauty now dressed in slightly extravagant traveling clothes, the chibi angel snapped its fingers, and a cool blue cloak went over it all.

            In a voice so smooth and melodious that it couldn't possibly be human, the beauty thanked the angel, who nodded and disappeared, leaving a trail of golden sparkles.  The woman took in her surroundings, and breathed in as if it was the first breath of fresh air she had had in a long time.  In her scouting of the area, she spotted a middle-aged man, possibly a peddler or a merchant by his nearby wagon of barrels led by a single plodding horse.  As she saw that he was staring aghast at her eyes and mouth wide open in surprise.

            She smiled softly as she made her way toward him.  His horse was eating the grass peacefully in front of him.  In her soft voice, she asked, "Good evening to you, fair traveler.  May I ask what a man such as yourself is doing in a forest at such a late hour?"

            For a moment, the merchant was too stunned to say anything, but with a shake of his head, he found his voice.  "I-I was just on my way to S-seyruun to sell my wine."

            The woman raised an eyebrow.  "Wine?  What types to you have with you?"

            "I've got a whole assortment of wine, ma'am.  But most are from Zephilia.  They make great wine there, they do."

            She nodded with approval.  "Indeed they do.  Would it be too much to ask, if I could purchase a flask of Zephilian wine?"

            "Of course not.  For a beauty like yourself, I'll even give it to you for free."  The man took a bottle from behind the seat and held it out for her.

            The fair lady looked surprised.  "Oh no, I couldn't let you do that.  I know a group of successful merchants, and they would never let me live it down if I allowed a fellow merchant to do something like that."  She raised her closed hand, and opened it to reveal five gold pieces.  "Here.  At least let me give you this much."  The exchange was made, wine, gold, and thank you's.  Pocketing the wine, the lady bid the merchant goodbye, and walked west, towards Seyruun.  Behind a shrub, the woman disappeared from view.  Hurriedly, the merchant put his horse into full gear and had it trot to Seyruun.  He couldn't wait to tell of his remarkable meeting with the Lady of the Lake.  Unfortunately, that same merchant never saw her again, but that isn't to say /other/ people didn't have chance meetings with her…

            The sun was shining, the birds were chirruping; it was a great, cheerful morning in the forest.  The same beauty that emerged from the lake traveled the forest path, surrounded by birds.  Along her travels, she had befriended a pure white wolf as her sole companion.  Even in her traveling garb, she was still a beauty among beauties, dressed finer than royalty to some.  This, incidentally, attracted the eyes of bandits.  Unlike the notorious Lina Inverse, she did not openly steal from them.  In all actuality, /she/ never even harmed them at all.  Her wolf companion, whom she had named Hyouden (First Snow of Winter), guarded her as if she were but a newborn child.  The beauty had an interesting insight on life.  To normal people, and those she knew were good characters, she was as sweet as sugarcane coated with honey.  However, to those who were 'corrupted by evil' and resisted her kind words, faced the wrath so abominable, no one who knew of it, could speak of it.  To none she spoke of her name.  To none did she let on to her past.  Through circulation of mouth and gossip, she became known as the Lady Liona (Lioness).

A/N: There, the end of Liona's Quest.  That a good enough ending?  I think I covered everyone.  Well, now, here's my traditional post-story character bio.  This story's person is Blake!

Blake Blueriver Gabriev:

Known as: Blake

Job or Status: Trained Assassin and Plane Traveler

Slayers Equivalent: Adopted son of Glenda Gabriev, sister to Gourry.  So technically, Blake and Liona are something like step-cousins I think?  Also, the son of a demi-demon under Deep Sea Dolphin

Age: About 18 years old

Hair: Black at the roots and changes gradually to gray and then white at the very tips of his bangs

Hairstyle: Overall messy, but hair points up and forward; keeps bangs from eyes with red bandana

Eyes: Cool, slate blue

Height: About 5'8

Official Outfit: black vest with gold trim and a dragon stitched into the back of it; black drawstring pants with a tear at the kneecaps, and a ragged design at the bottom cuffs; black traveler boots were worn and covered in a layer of dirt

Extra Appendages: a dragon head tattoo on his left arm (if you consider that an appendage)

Aura color: Unknown (Blue maybe?)

Personality:  Overall nice, but does what needs to be done as quickly and efficiently as possible.  To most, he prefers to not be known as an assassin, as he doesn't like to have watchful eyes on him constantly

Strengths:  Due to his job, he has picked up several things, such as the ability to disarm both physical and magical barriers and spells.  He is also a trained assassin by way of sword.

Weaknesses: Can't kill a child younger than fifteen, and women not at all; chivalry comes before his job

Abilities: Has learned to travel across the planes that L-sama created

Main Power: Used to wield a sword created by Kollina Inverse; a sword that draws from the wielder's negative energy, thus making it more powerful in the hands of part-mazoku or possessed beings

Personal Love: None at the moment, but is quite fond of Liona…oh, meat too

Personal A/N:  Not much is known about Blake; what can I say?  He's a mysterious character.    I'd like to say he's an anti-hero kind of person, but I don't know if I've exactly portrayed that feeling.  Ah well.

Ending A/N: Well, this is the end of the line.  Now, I plan to concentrate on my pokemon/slayers x-over fic.  Other people seem to like it…so why don't you go check it out (look in my bio)  "Pokemaster Lina" is about, well, Lina as a kid going around the Kanto region while catching as many pokemon to boost her power as she can, while meeting many people from both Pokemon and Slayers.  Well, tah tah for now!


End file.
